Demon Thieves, a Unicorn Dreams
by Darache
Summary: Because sometimes, you just have to let go. ABANDONED
1. Running Away

Welp, another story posted the same day. This piece is actually the reason  
I started an account on FFN. This is really my baby and get ready for a  
rather long run, everyone.  
  
This sucker's a monster, and as I told my Beta reader, Volpone (thanks a  
bunch, girl) I have at least 40 pages of just notes.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** All the characters here within this work of fiction are not mine, but the property of their respective owners. I only play with them in  
my spare time, so don't sue me. You wouldn't get anything, anyway.  
  
However, this does not include Sahirah or Sorako, who do belong to me.  
Please read and review, but don't flame me. Big thanks to Volpone again  
for beta'ing this.  
  
** Chapter 1**  
Story by: Darache (Kim B.)

* * *

Run.  
  
Her only option was to flee. That broken down palace had for too long been her prison, his eyes too long had haunted her. She had to find a release from that devil of a creature whose onyx orbs never stopped watching. And the only way she could do that was to run.  
  
So, run is what she did.  
  
She had no powers to speak of, all her hope was gone. She was utterly alone in the darkness, and for the first time in her long existence she realized just how wild and lonely her world truly was. How sheltered she had been before to the ills of others.  
  
_How stupid I was,_ She thought, diverting from her hastily chosen path into the thicker Makai undergrowth. The guards were close at her heels and fatigue was setting swiftly into her muscles. _How I hate this wretched human body._ Branches ripping and tearing at her fragile pale skin already marred from years of abuse, she hurried as fast as her aching limbs would allow - away from those prying eyes. Above all else, she refused to be captured. She would _not _go back to that place, nor back to that man.  
  
She would no longer be his plaything. She was not a toy, but a living being. Going back there meant only one thing – death, and she refused to die. So many had for her sake already . . . .  
  
_How can I ever hope to escape?_ Her mind screamed as the guard's thundering steps grew nearer still. They would be upon her any moment, but still she ran. She would not give up. She refused, even if her legs stopped functioning. She would crawl away on her hands if needed, but she would never give up.  
  
Panting heavily, long suppressed thoughts of a distant past echoed in her mind, comforting in their familiarity. Thoughts of a man with long silky hair and eyes a subtle sort of cerulean violet rushed forward, pushing down her pain, saving her momentarily from the exhaustion.  
  
She remembered, though not realizing it, how haunted those beautiful eyes were the final time she had looked into their depths. She blinked back tears at the thought of that moment, but she roughly pushed it away. Now wasn't the time for crying.  
  
How long had it been since she had thought of him, in that place of hate and suffering?  
  
_ So very long. Too long, _She roughly wiped the tear stains away, her tired legs forcing her into a dragging half-trot. She wouldn't last much longer, and the guards were still following closely. Her defeat was imminent.  
  
Despair was setting in though she tried to fight it. The cage had formed around her, the door closing behind her.  
  
Eyes searching in an animalistic franticness for any route of escape, she found something she had not expected. Pushing some brush aside, she studied her discovery, awestruck.  
  
_ A hole . . . a foot off the ground?  
  
_ Cautiously, she approached it, reaching out with her limited senses for any sign of danger. Finding none, she stepped closer to touch the hole that seemingly led to another world. It was so fascinating she momentarily forgot her plight.  
  
The grunts and yells of the approaching men, nearly upon her by this point, pulled her attention from the strange phenomenon, and in a split second decision, she dove behind the brush and through the mysterious hole.  
  
Surely, wherever she landed would not be as terrible as the ordeal she had been put through. Not even Hell itself could have been worse. 

* * *

Kurama sighed, shuffling his feet along the ground wearily. Honestly, the last thing he wanted to be doing at the moment was going on a mission for Koenma. Even less so because it required traveling into the Makai, and he was going alone. Not that being alone there bothered him, he just didn't particularly like the thought of it.  
  
He also didn't like the fact that one of the details of the mission required him to sneak into the stronghold of a very powerful, very demented demon. A demon he'd known of and hadn't liked back when he was still Youko.  
  
It was very dangerous work, and he wished that Hiei had been able to accompany him. The smaller demon's presence was a comfort when traveling into dangerous situations, and it was always helpful to have him around in case of trouble, yet it couldn't be helped. The Child-ruler had already sent the rest of the team on another mission in which Hiei's skills were needed.  
  
Really, Koenma was far too demanding of his detectives.  
  
Turning the corner, he was surprised to find Botan standing directly in front of the area designated for the portal. Not that it was strange for Botan to be there, since she usually opened the portals and such, but it was unusual that she was stooped over something, which appeared to be a human to his keen senses, and had yet to even notice his presence.  
  
Clearing his throat, Kurama spoke to the oblivious deity. "Botan, what are you doing?"  
  
Turning, her light eyes wide in shock, she nearly screamed before realizing it was only Kurama. "Oh, Kurama. It's you."  
  
He sighed slightly at her silliness, questioning her strange behavior. When the deity did not respond, the fox moved to see what she was doing for himself. He was rather surprised to find her standing over an unconscious woman. Dropping to his knees to further study her, he found the woman was indeed a human, but something wasn't quite right.  
  
"It's like her spirit energy is locked away." Botan mumbled, as if reading his mind. Her cotton-candy eyes swivelled back to the brown- headed girl, watching her to see if she would wake.  
  
Kurama turned to her and away from his musings for the moment. "Yes, this is indeed rather strange." His eyes trailing back to the girl, he voiced a question that had been plaguing him. "Where did you find her, Botan?"  
  
The deity turned to look at the red-head, her eyes full of compassion for the fallen girl. "Here. She was right here. It's almost like . . . ."  
  
"She fell through the portal." Kurama finished, glancing up at the wall where the portal normally was. "Very strange indeed." He murmured, grabbing his chin in contemplation.  
  
"Yeah." She agreed, leaning over the woman to check for any injuries she might have missed. "Other than some scratches and the like, she seems perfectly fine."  
  
"So it would seem. You should go tell Koenma about this. Perhaps he can make something of it." Kurama stated, leaning over and hoisting the small slip of a woman into his arms and standing.  
  
The deity's soft blue eyebrows furrowed, watching her friend strangely. "What will you do, Kurama?" Reaching out, she produced her oar and sat atop it, her eyes still trained on the young man.  
  
"She needs a place to rest." He said, turning away from her toward the entrance of the alley. "I'm taking her to Genkai's temple."  
  
Botan bit her lip, worried. Genkai's temple was well outside of town and even though Kurama was strong, it would be a trying distance carrying the girl. "But isn't that a bit far?" She asked. She didn't even want to mention all the unwanted attention he could possibly attract carrying an unconscious girl through town.  
  
He turned back, a small hint of amused annoyance in his eyes. "What else would you suggest?"  
  
"Well," She murmured, rubbing the back of her head nervously. "You could take her to your house. It's not too far from here. I mean, at least until she wakes." She added hurriedly, blushing slightly.  
  
Kurama smiled, thinking the deity quite adorable when embarrassed. "Very well then." Altering his original course for his own home, he left Death behind, her soft pink eyes trailing after him until he disappeared.  
  
Sighing, Botan opened a portal to Reikai. Koenma needed to know about that girl and her strange lack of spirit energy. 

* * *

Well, there you have it.  
  
This chapter basically wrote itself (as most of my better quality stuff does), and I'm glad I finally started this. The idea's been swimming and morphing around in my head for nearly 6 months, and I thought it was high time I actually started it. Updates for this will likely be somewhat slow, but don't worry. I will continue with this.  
  
Now, time to review. 


	2. Warmth

Alright, people. Here's chapter 2 for you, fresh from my Beta-reader. Hope you enjoy!

**Edit**: Heh, just fixing a few problems I noticed.

* * *

  
  
**Disclaimer**: All the characters in this piece of fiction are the property of their respective owners. So, don't sue me. I'm just a college student with  
way too much time on her hands, anyway.  
Please read and review. Oh, and don't flame me.  
  
**Chapter 2**

* * *

  
  
_Warm.  
_  
That was how she felt as the edges of sleep fell away from her foggy mind. A small moan escaped her lips as she turned on her side, totally oblivious to anything but the feeling of encapsulating warmth. It'd been so very long since she'd felt like this.  
  
_Not since he was here_. The thought echoed in her mind, but she ignored it.  
  
Suddenly, the fog covering her memories lifted, sending all the horrid images back to her consciousness full force. The running, the terror, the strange hole, the darkness.  
  
Eye lids slammed open, frantically searching the room she now occupied.  
  
_This doesn't . . . I've never . . . where am I?_ She wondered, pushing herself up in the bed, mentally bracing herself for the pain it would surely cause.  
  
She was rather surprised, however, when she felt nothing but the gentle movement of the mattress. _What? I . . . I'm not injured?_ Throwing the thought of her current environment away, she pushed off the covers and was startled to find the wounds she'd had were now gone.  
  
_What's going on?!_ The gravity of the situation weighed down on her.  
  
It was true she was no longer in the clutches of that retched beast, but what if she were somewhere worse? What if he really had captured her and this was punishment?  
  
Taking a deep breath, she shoved the horrid thoughts from her mind in favor of studying her surroundings.  
  
The room was pleasant enough. It wasn't overly big, but not small, either with a simplicity that immediately calmed her. It also seemed that the room belonged to a man, if the shirt draped over the back of the desk chair was any indication.  
  
_I . . . I'm in a man's **bedroom**?!_ All thoughts of serenity were banished as she began to tremble. The only time she had ever been in a man's room, in his bed, was when-  
  
Muffled footsteps coming toward the door stopped her thoughts cold. Her eyes frantically whipped over to the door just in time to see a man with shocking red hair enter.  
  
She couldn't contain the scream that fell from her lips.

* * *

  
  
Kurama yawned, pouring himself a cup of coffee. Really, he didn't have much of a taste for the dark liquid, but he had been up for at least a full day straight and the extra energy it provided was needed.  
  
He wanted to be awake and, at the very least, somewhat coherent when the strange woman awakened. Even though he could sense no hostility from her, falling asleep without speaking to the girl first could be quite dangerous, and he didn't plan on taking the chance.  
  
Taking another drag from the cup, and wrinkling his nose at the terrible taste, he sighed heavily.  
  
_What possessed me to bring this girl into my own home?_ He wondered silently, moving toward his room and back to the girl.  
  
"That's what I want to know, Fox." An indifferent voice asked from his right.  
  
"Good morning, Hiei." The red-head stated, not bothering to actually look up at his companion as he took another sip of his drink.  
  
Noticing the scowl on the normally placid kitsune's face, Hiei moved to stand beside him and accordingly smelled the strong brew in his hands. Pointing, he asked Kurama what it was.  
  
"This," The fox gestured to the cup. "Is coffee."  
  
Quirking an eyebrow as his companion walked toward his room, Hiei silently wondered why he would drink something that obviously tasted so bad. "Why are you inflicting that upon yourself?"  
  
"It will help to keep me awake." He replied simply, continuing toward his room.  
  
Confusion settled on his face for a moment, but he didn't question the red-head. There were some things he would never understand about his cunning friend, this just being one more on the list.  
  
Crimson eyes following Kurama's retreating back, the small demon decided there were more exciting places to be and was about to leave when a skull-splitting scream coming from the Fox's room reached his ears.  


Without a second thought, he darted down the hallway.

* * *

  
  
Kurama was surprised when he opened his door to find the young woman sitting up in his bed staring straight at him. Actually, he wasn't so surprised that she was awake, for he thought he'd felt it earlier, but he was surprised by her eyes.  
  
When he looked into those sanguine depths, he could feel her every emotion. All her fear, her pain, her want of freedom were his as well. One thought rang in his mind as he fell into those fright filled depths, _I know those eyes_.  
  
Then, she screamed.

* * *

  
  
"But Koenma-sir, it's not that she doesn't have access to it. It's just _not_ there!" Botan exclaimed, fisting her hands in front of her.  
  
Koenma, who was sitting behind his desk, sighed. One pudgy hand reached up and rubbed the bridge of his nose in irritation. He really didn't have time for this. There was a demon in Makai who was becoming extremely worrisome and that was far more important that any human girl, regardless of the fact she had no spirit energy.  
  
"Botan, I understand that, but right now I don't have time to deal with this human girl," He stated indifferently while shuffling some of the papers on his desk. "There are more important things happening in Makai."  
  
Botan huffed, throwing her arms in the air. "But Koenma-sir! She came from Makai!" She exclaimed, her long ponytail flying around like a whip.  
  
Koenma froze, dropping the papers in his palm. Eyes wide with something akin to disbelief shifted up to the blue-haired deity. "Why didn't you say so?!" He snapped, and suddenly regretted it when she flinched.  
  
"I did, sir." She mumbled, turning away from him, deflated.  
  
"Botan," He called, waiting until she turned back to finish. "I want one of the team to keep an eye on this girl, and I suppose since he has spent the most time with her, it should be Kurama."  
  
Threading his fingers together, the toddler's face morphed into a frown of concentration. "I want to know everything about this girl. She might help us find this worrisome demon."  
  
The deity of death nodded, and after producing her oar, she flew off to tell Kurama the news.

* * *

  
  
Well, that's all for now. And I know this chapter came out quicker than I led y'all to believe, but I swear inspiration hit me out of nowhere and I had to jump at the chance. My muses can be quite fickle. Chapter 3 will be out sometime soon.  
  
And yes, this story is a romance, but don't hatch this up to any certain pairing just yet. You might be surprised.  
  
And it will be a while until I get to the main pairing. I have a lot of background to cover. 

Now, do review.

**Edit**: I forgot to thank my reviewers! Ah, sorry sorry. Anyway, thank you ever so much, and I'm throughly glad you're enjoying this! I'm thank you all personally next update. 


	3. Fear

Well, here's chapter 3 straight from my beta-reader. Sorry it took so long to get it out. It wasn't intentional. I just had a bit of a problem with the adapter for my laptop, but now it's all good.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** These characters are not mine (exceptions being Sorako and Ayashige) so do no sue. However, the concept _is _mine, so don't steal it.

Do enjoy.

**Chapter 3****

* * *

**

Fear.  
  
The sheer terror that surrounded the strange young woman started Kurama, pulling him back to reality. He'd never seen anyone so afraid. Even less so of him. Taking a deep breath, he sat his coffee cup down on the desk and took a step toward the girl.  
  
_"Stay away!"_ She screeched, scrambling as far away from the surprised kitsune as she could. Burying her face in her palms, she fell in on herself and began to weep. "Just . . . stay away."  
  
Kurama took another step toward her, his hand outstretched, eyes kind. "I'm not going to hurt you." He cooed, trying to calm her.  
  
"Stay away from me." Came the stern muffled reply, stopping him in his tracks.  
  
A few moments passed, the fox watching the sobbing girl somewhat dumbstruck, before Hiei burst through the door, hand posed to draw his sword.  
  
"What's going on, Fox?" The stoic demon asked, relaxing his stance somewhat when he saw there was no immediate danger.  
  
Hearing another voice, the frightened girl looked up, and all her terror began anew. Slamming herself back, she pressed herself as far against the head of the bed as humanly possible. Her crimson eyes filled with tears as her lips trembled violently.  
  
The cunning fox, feeling all the distress his dark friend was causing the girl, turned to Hiei and requested him to leave the room.  
  
"I don't think so," The dark-haired demon responded. "I want to be here when she explains herself."  
  
With that said, the jaganashi took a decisive step into the room, intent to sit on the open window sill at the foot of the bed.  
  
Kurama echoed his friend's movements, hoping to stop him before the girl hurt herself. "Hiei, I don't think-"  
  
_"Get AWAY!"_ The terrified girl bellowed, pushing herself further against the headboard, away from the stoic demon. "You will **_not_** have me again, Ayashige!"  
  
Her words stopped both demons in their tracks. Bright emerald and deep crimson eyes swivelled to the woman, who was now biting her closed fist to fight away the screams buried in her throat.  
  
Taking a step toward her, Kurama asked the question plaguing both their minds. "Who is Ayashige?"  
  
It was that moment that Botan made her entrance through the opened window.

* * *

She knew it was foolish of her, but she couldn't contain the words that spilled from her frightened lips. "You will **_not_** have me again, Ayashige!"  
  
When both males were staring at her, she wished she had been silent. Personal experience taught that having the complete attention of a full grown male, especially a demon male, was very dangerous. Even more so when one had no way of defending oneself.  
  
But with the attention of _two_ males, the situation was even more dire.  
  
Yet, even so, she felt a hint of familiarity with the taller, red- headed male, though she was sure she'd never met him before.  
  
There was something in his eyes that reminded her of a time she could not remember but wished never to forget. A time before the hell.  
  
His entire presence was calming and if he were the only one there, she wouldn't have been so frightened.  
  
But that shorter, darker man . . . he was frightening in his _intensity_. The aura of power swirling around him was strong enough for even her weakened senses to feel, and it nearly choked her. He was too much like that _beast_. Perhaps that was why she had mistaken the crimson-eyed man for _him_ just a moment ago.  
  
_It isn't him, Sorako. It isn't him,_ She kept telling herself, but she couldn't believe it. They looked, and _felt_, too much alike.  
  
Only the fact that her teeth were buried in the flesh of her hand kept the screams at bay, and she was glad. There was no telling what they might do if she angered either of them.  
  
One could never be too trusting, regardless of seemingly friendly exteriors. She knew that.  
  
Yet, she was startled that, instead of striking at her or yelling, the tall one with kind eyes simply asked one question. He wanted to know who the man his friend so resembled was.  
  
How could she possibly explain who Ayashige was? Words could not describe the horror of that demonic being. She didn't even know where to begin.  
  
A reprieve was granted to her when out of nowhere, a strange girl riding atop an oar flew in the window, stopping near her.  
  
She wasted no time flinging herself at the young woman with blue hair in the hopes of some protection from the strange men.

* * *

"But I thought you had Kurama doing this, Toddler." Yusuke mumbled through a yawn. Stretching his arms, he tried to push the last remnants of sleep away. Though, he still wasn't particularly happy that the pacifier junky had summoned him so damned early in the morning. Not even a day after their last mission to boot.  
  
Koenma sighed heavily, leaning back in his chair. He wasn't particularly in the mood to deal with his punk of a spirit detective but the mission still had be done, and Kurama had his hands full with the girl now.  
  
"I did, you Moron, but a," He hesitated, searching for the correct word, "_Situation_ has come up that Kurama has to deal with right now, so naturally I'm passing it on to you." The Child-ruler stated, once again sifting through the papers lining his desk.  
  
The dark-headed young man's eyes widened, a concerned look flitting across his face. "Is everything alright? Kurama's not hurt is he?" He asked hesitantly, hoping for the best. Kurama was not one to be incapable of completing a task, so it had to be something truly awful.  
  
Koenma's eyes shot up, startled by the tone in Yusuke's voice. "No, it's nothing like that. Another mission more suited to his skills came up is all." Taking a pause to suck on the pacifier in his mouth he continued, "You worry far too much, Yusuke."  
  
One dark eyebrow arched. _He's acting weird. Weirder than normal._ "Something more suited to him than sneaking into a demon palace?" The spirit detective walked over, leaning down until he was eye-to-eye with his boss. "You _feelin'_ ok? Cause if I remember correctly, Kurama _was _a thief and that's what thieves do. What could he possibly be better suited for?"  
  
Koenma watched the young man huff like a child when he didn't answer. He once again found himself pinching the bridge of his nose, only this time it was in vain attempt to rid himself of the headache sure to come. _Why is everyone being so difficult?_  
  
"Just go on the mission, Yusuke. And take Kuwabara with you." Turning back to his papers again, he ignored the detective's protests. "I have work to do." He stated, shooing the young man out.  
  
_I need a vacation,_ he thought as the first pounding of a headache began to echo behind his eyes. _And it's not even midmorning.___

* * *

  
  
"I _said_ get out! NOW!" The blue-haired ferry girl bellowed, ushering the two males out of the room as quickly as she could.  
  
Once gone, she turned back to the woman she had found earlier, who was still cowering on the bed. _The poor dear_, the deity thought. _I should have known better than to leave her alone with Kurama. There's no telling what happened to her while in the Makai. I guess I forgot Kurama's still a demon since he's so polite._  
  
The look on her face turned sour when she thought of the stubborn little fire apparition she nearly had to throw out the door. _But with Hiei around, there was no wonder she was so frightened._  
  
Stopping at the edge of the bed, Botan reached out and placed a hand on the girl's quaking shoulder. Immediately, fright filled eyes met her own pink ones before calming.  
  
"Oh, it's you." The girl murmured, some of her rigidness falling away when she noticed the room was void of its previous male inhabitants.  
  
A small smile formed on Botan's face as she sat beside the girl. "Are you alright?"  
  
A nod. "Yes, uh, I'm sorry about that. It's just . . . when I woke up in a man's bed, I thought I would be forced to do _things_ . . . I just assumed . . . ." She murmured, running a still shaking hand through her dirty hair. "When he walked in, I just panicked."  
  
The deity saw the tears fall from the frightened woman's eyes and immediately she wrapped her up in a hug. "It's alright. You're safe here." She cooed, rubbing the girl's hair in a calming manner. "Kurama won't hurt you. I promise he won't." _What have you been through?_ She wondered, consoling the woman.  
  
Blinking, the girl raised up and met the deity's own gaze. _I . . . that name. I . . . ._ "Kurama? Is he . . . the red-headed man?"  
  
Botan nodded. "He's very kind, though rather clueless at times."  
  
This brought a small smile to the frightened woman's lips and quelled her fears. "Yes, I . . . I realized after he walked in he wasn't going to hurt me. But ... that other man. That _demon_ . . ." She stopped, a far away expression gracing her face. Almost as if she were seeing the past.  
  
"Oh, Hiei? Don't worry about him." The deity of death reassured. "He may seem rather rough and mean but he isn't a bad guy. He's just very standoffish."  
  
The girl nodded slightly, resting her head against Botan's shoulder. "He reminds me of Ayashige. They are the same."  
  
Blue brows furrowed._ Ayashige? Where have I heard that name before?_ "Who is Ayashige? How do you know him?" The ferry girl asked.  
  
Again, she began to shake, the thoughts of that sinister beast too much for her fragile state of calm. "He . . . he . . . ." Tears began to fall once again, soaking the shoulder of Botan's shirt quickly. "He was the one who stole _everything _from me." She murmured, fingers burying in the folds of the deity's shirt.  
  
"Don't let him take me again! Please, I beg you to protect me!" The suddenly agitated woman exclaimed, clinging to Botan like a lifeline. "Please, I . . . I can't go back there. I would rather die." She murmured, her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
Botan's pink eyes softened, her mind unable to comprehend what this poor woman in her arms had gone through. It must have been terrible. "We won't let anything happen to you, I promise. Kurama will protect you." She whispered into the woman's hair.  
  
Several minutes passed before the young woman's sobs quieted. Finally Botan asked a question she realized they'd all neglected. "What's your name?"  
  
"Sorako." Came the soft reply.  
  
"Well, Sorako, why don't you stay here and rest while I go talk to Kurama?" She stated, her voice a bit more lighthearted.  
  
Pulling away, Sorako looked up a Botan somewhat embarrassed. Tears still lingered in her haunted eyes. "Actually, if it isn't too much trouble, I'd like to take a bath."  
  
"Oh, of course not. No trouble at all." Botan replied, feeling rather silly that she hadn't thought the girl would want a bath. "I'll show you the way." She said cheerfully, standing up.  
  
Following the blue-haired girl's lead, one of the first real smiles she could remember came to Sorako's face. "Thank you."

* * *

"How is she, Botan?" Kurama asked when the ferry girl entered the living room. He had been tearing himself apart for causing the girl more stress. That, and fighting his urge to fall asleep. It'd been a hectic 24 hours.  
  
The deity, who had been lost in her thoughts, started and looked up at the red-head. "Oh, she's alright." Walking over, she sat beside the kitsune. "Oh, Kurama, she's been through so much . . . ." She murmured, her head down turned.  
  
Smelling her tears, the fox wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her to him. "Botan, don't cry. She's safe now." He whispered, planting a chaste kiss atop her head. "Everything will be fine."  
  
"I know." Came the muffled reply. "But I feel so terrible for her. She's such a sweet girl."  
  
Kurama nodded, absently rubbing Botan's arm. "Yes, I know." After some time, he cleared his throat and tried to divert Botan's attention elsewhere by asking what the girl had told her.  
  
Composing herself, Botan sat up, giggling slightly at the tear stain she'd left on his shirt. The cunning fox raised an eyebrow in amusement but said nothing.  
  
"Well, her name is Sorako, and from what I could tell this Ayashige is a demon that held her captive." Botan sighed heavily, her fingers worrying the edge of her shirt. "I . . . I think she was something of a slave, Kurama." Her eyes rose, meeting his. "A _sex_ slave."  
  
Emerald eyes widened. _A **sex** slave? No wonder._  
  
_Why else do you think she acted in such a way?_ A voice broke in. One he knew all too well.  
  
_ When did you become so knowledgeable in the ways of women, Hiei? I thought you were 'washing your hands' of this._  
  
_ Don't make me hurt you, Fox. And I am. I just wanted to know whom she spoke of._

Kurama could tell the fire apparition was annoyed, probably because the girl had mistaken him for her torturer.  
  
He knew while Hiei could be quite cold and had been a mercenary in times past, he prided himself on his honor. The girl had flattened it in moments.  
  
_ I see,_ Kurama thought, but Hiei had already broken the link. Apparently he'd heard enough.  
  
"Kurama?" Botan questioned, leaning toward him. He had yet to say anything and it worried Botan.  
  
Snapping back to the present, he turned toward her. "Yes, well, one thing is certain: we have to protect her at all costs."  
  
"Yes, and besides, I don't think I could live with myself if she were allowed back with that monster." Botan said, her voice taking on a hint of anger.  
  
Kurama smiled, amused by her protectiveness of someone she'd just met. It seemed the pair would be good friends.  
  
His thoughts were cut short when he felt a presence in the room. Turning toward the hall, he found Sorako standing there, and his breath caught for a moment.  
  
Sure, the girl had been rather attractive when they'd found her, dirt and all, but now, she was beautiful.  
  
Her hair, which he had mistaken for brown, now shone a shade of red only a bit darker and browner than his own, and it fell in soft waves down her shoulders and back, which were as pale as fine porcelain. Such skin made her eyes, brilliant as rubies and ruddier than her hair, shine bright and clear. It accentuated the haunted, pained nature of those orbs.  
  
Her beauty was exotic in much the same way his was, and really he hadn't been prepared for it.  
  
A moment later, sensing her discomfort, he looked away offering her a seat beside Botan. Sorako gladly took the offer, but still kept a bit of distance between herself and the male. Clearly, she was still untrusting.  
  
_These things take time_, he told himself, smiling sweetly at the girl. _Didn't help that I was staring._  
  
And there was still the underlying ache in the back of his mind that he knew the girl from somewhere. Something about her was familiar to him. _Maybe I knew her as Youko?_ But he dismissed the thought because she looked to be no older than 16 or 17, and he had been human for 18 years. She hadn't even been born when he 'died.'  
  
Her small voice, now calm and even, broke through his thoughts. "I . . . forgive me, Kurama." Her cheeks tinted a soft pink as her eyes met his. "For screaming."  
  
He smiled. "No need to apologize. I understand completely. I should have known better." His words were soft, his voice kind.  
  
_Just his voice is enough to lull me into security. This could be quite dangerous_, She thought, her eyes not leaving his. She also couldn't shake the fact that he seemed so familiar. That, and the fact that the thought of him with golden eyes was suddenly quite appealing to her, kept haunting her, but she shook it away.  
  
"It was still rude of me." She protested, but it wasn't nearly as stern as she wished because at that moment a yawn decided to escape. She stretched, and it was then that Kurama noticed she was wearing one of his shirts and it made the short woman look something akin to a child playing dress-up.  
  
He couldn't stop the chuckle emanating from his lips. But truly, she was adorable.  
  
Botan's brows furrowed. _He's **laughing**?! _Jumping up, her hands found her hips. "And just _what_ is so funny, Mister?" She exclaimed, shaking a finger in his face.  
  
Still chuckling, he grabbed and pushed her hand away. "Calm down, Botan. It's just . . . that shirt is far too large for her." He managed through his chuckles.  
  
Face resembling something akin to a tomato, Sorako pulled the ends of the shirt down farther on her legs. "Well, it was the only thing we could find that would actually fit somewhat decently." She explained self- consciously.  
  
Smiling brightly, Kurama reached out and placed a hand on top of the nervous girl's own. The gesture startled her and her eyes met his in question. "That being the case, I believe we need to acquire something more suitable for you, as I am a bit taller than you."  
  
A nervous smile appeared on her face as she pulled away from him. _He's nice, but . . . I still can't trust him yet._ "Yes, I must say you are."  
  
Botan sighed. Things had definitely been stranger than normal, and she had a feeling they would be staying that way for sometime. Just _thinking_ about it gave her a headache.

* * *

Well, that's it for now. Yes, yes. I know what you're all thinking when it comes to pairings (K/OC), but don't jump to conclusions. It really isn't good to assume anyway. Chapter 4 will be coming sometime in the future, but as I am starting my summer job Monday, I can't promise it will be soon.

Also, for those interested in the name meanings:   
**Sorako**- empty child  
**Ayashige**- sinister

Now, please review.


	4. Cold

Welp, here's another lovely chapter for you all.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** The characters within this story are not mine (excluding Sorako, Ayashige). I just play around with them in my spare time. Don't sue. College student= broke= get very little.

**Chapter 4**

* * *

  
  
Cold.  
  
The iciness of the Makai night pulled at her clothes, sinking into her skin as she made her way to the door. The wind howled, singing its mournful song throughout her darkened home. Long white hair fanned out behind her.  
  
_What is this door doing open? I'm sure I closed it a moment ago,_ She thought, pushing the heavy door closed. The sensation of a sticky liquid on her fingertips gave her pause, her head down-turned and she examined it. _Is this...?_  
  
A loud crash from behind drew her attention, and in turning came face to face with a very tall, very imposing kitsune demon. He was covered in blood. The same blood that covered her door and, now, her fingers.  
  
She couldn't tell if it was his or another's.  
  
Taking a step back, her eyes roved over his lithe body, analyzing every nick and scratch covering his too pale flesh.  
  
Really, he was in bad shape, and she couldn't help but wonder how he'd managed to get through her barrier, without her noticing, or even enter her home. It looked as though only sheer willpower was keeping him upright. _He's so pale. . . I can feel him weakening, but even with it masked his power is still so **immense**.  
_  
Yet, she did not back away.  
  
On the contrary, she moved toward him, her soft hands moving deftly over each injury, easing every ache in his tired body. His tense shoulders relaxed, the stolen object in his grasp clattering to the floor.  
  
A moment later, he followed.

* * *

Breaking through the barrier had been difficult, even for one of his skill level. His injuries and the pursuit of the demon guards were far too great a stress, and he had barely made it through.  
  
Breath coming in heaving pants, he dragged his tired body through the hidden woods, searching for somewhere -anywhere- that he could rest and regain his energy. He was far too weak. Even the menial task of masking his energy was tiresome. His strength was leaving him as fast as the blood oozing out his wounds. Wounds that his demon healing refused to mend.  
  
_ You're pushing yourself too hard, Kurama. If you aren't careful, it could be the end of you, _the voice of his friend and fellow thief, Kuronue, echoed in his mind.  
  
At the time, he had been rather insulted, but now . . . maybe the winged demon was right. He'd never felt this tired before, never had this many injuries. _At least I can't be attacked while I rest.  
_  
Stumbling along, his treasure still in hand, he was rather surprised to find a small temple-like structure in a small clearing. _What the . . ?_  
  
He moved closer but was far too tired to even think of searching for another being's energy signals. He was just _too _drained, had lost too much blood. Silently and for the first time, he wondered if his death were upon him.  
  
Bursting through the door of the structure and smearing blood all the way, he began looking for a place to rest out-of-sight. His hunt was interrupted, however, when his dismally weak senses picked up the energy of another, and he used the darkness to conceal himself. _If I sneak up on him, perhaps I can overpower him,_ He thought waiting for the other being to appear.  
  
He was not prepared for the sight that greeted him. A woman with hair as white as snow and with an aura just as pure entered, pushing the door to. He was so wrapped up in her lovely visage, he failed to notice the large bowl seated near his feet. That is, until he tripped over it.  
  
The enchanting creature's head whipped around, and in a moment, she located him by aura alone and stared into his unyielding golden orbs. He stumbled uneasily from the shadows, his golden eyes tracing over every inch of her.  
  
As he watched her, he noticed she did not cower in fear or even shutter in his presence. No, she met him head on, valiantly. Her imminent death seemed not to bother her, or even frighten her. He was surprised. Deep in the recesses of her startling eyes, he found hope, trust, purity. The woman before him, whose home he had invaded and dirtied, was unlike any he had ever laid eyes on.  
  
His icy gaze followed her as she tentatively stepped toward him, her eyes shifting from his face to the deep lacerations dotting his chest and arms. Feather soft caresses trailed across his flesh as she gauged the severity of his wounds, seemingly unperturbed that he was a criminal, and perhaps quite a threat to her health. Every caress was like a soothing balm, wrapping and encasing him in her perfect aura. His breath steadied slightly, the tension melted away.  
  
The selflessness she showed astonished him. No one had ever cared for Youko Kurama, never in such a way. He wondered idly if she even knew who he was.  
  
Vaguely, he heard his stolen bauble clatter to the floor, then all was darkness . . . .

* * *

Sorako shot straight up, her entire body drenched in sweat. Her breath escaped from her lips in great heaving pants, her heart fluttered at the memory of the strange dream.  
  
_ Yo- Youko . . . Kurama?_ Her mind drifted to the strange being in her dream. An impressive example of a demon, for she knew that was all he could be, and a thief. Yet, one thing she did not understand was why that strange woman treated him so kindly. Did she not know demon males were dangerous? Why wasn't she afraid? Who was she anyway?  
  
Trying to calm herself, she threw the covers from her overheated body, draping her feet to the cold floor. _I . . . that's the second one since I left. I don't understand . . . why am I dreaming of a woman I've never seen? Could it be . . . ? _She shook the thought from her mind, knowing that any hope of recovering her lost memories was foolish.  
  
Feet padding toward the kitchen, she was surprised to find she was not alone. Kurama, the man sworn to protect her, was sitting on one of the dining chairs nursing a cup of tea.  
  
Sensing her presence, the fox looked up and greeted her with a smile. "Sorako." He greeted, his voice barely a whisper.  
  
"Uh, hello, Kurama." She murmured uneasily, sitting down near him while still keeping a good distance between them.  
  
While she had been under his care for scarcely a week, she still couldn't bring herself to trust him and never allowed him to touch her. While it saddened Kurama, he could understand. Her past history with the male sex had been nothing if not a nightmare. _At least Hiei hasn't come near her since._  
  
An awkward silence followed her greeting, neither really sure what to say. After several minutes, it was broken by the fox. "Having trouble sleeping?" He sat down his cup of now cool tea, focusing his attention of the girl.  
  
"I, uh . . . well, yeah." She murmured, shifting in her chair nervously. The way those emerald orbs watched her with such unending calm unnerved her completely. Somewhere in the recesses of her mind, that gaze reminded her of another. _Golden . . . eyes,_ the thought echoed in her mind, but it went unheeded.  
  
"Oh, I see." Kurama said, turning toward the window beside him. "The stars are beautiful, wouldn't you agree?"  
  
Following his gaze, she could do nothing but agree. The stars were indeed beautiful but . . . "They're so cold."  
  
Bewildered eyes landed on her, silently questioning. "What do you mean?"  
  
Her eyes, which had held this far off kind of look, suddenly snapped back, meeting his. He still wasn't used to the way she looked at him. Her eyes were too steady, her gaze too deep. He always felt she could see to his soul, and somehow found him lacking.  
  
"Oh, nothing at all. Just . . . it's been so long since I've seen . . . ." She trailed off, standing suddenly. "I think . . . I'll be going now. Goodnight, Kurama." His eyes followed her until she disappeared from sight.  
  
_Something strange about that one,_ He thought absently. Standing and placing his cup in the sink, he started for bed. Perhaps sleep would not elude him this time around. Perhaps the dreams would no longer torture him, yet somehow he doubted he would be so fortunate.  
  
"Fox." A deep voice rang out behind him. Then, everything went dark.

* * *

"She did that?" Koenma asked, eyeing Botan warily. The recount of the human girl's first meeting with part of the Team was very disheartening. Having to gain her trust wasn't something he'd thought about.  
  
"Yes, Koenma-sir. She nearly climbed up the wall to get away from them." Botan exclaimed, arms waving around in grand fashion as she recounted the episode. Settling down, a thoughtful look crossed her face. "Though, she only seemed extremely agitated around Hiei. And Kurama mentioned that she called him Ayashige before I arrived." She stated, mind wandering into thought.  
  
At the mention of the demon's name, Koenma's eyes darted up to the deity's face. "Did you say _Ayashige_?" A tone of urgency crept into his voice that startled Botan.  
  
"Ah, uh, yes. That was the demon that held her captive." Botan said. Troubled by the look of utter concentration on her boss' face, she questioned him.  
  
"This is troubling." Koenma murmured, sucking absently on his pacifier. "There's no telling what kind of spell that demon lord put on her."  
  
"D-did you say _lord_?" Botan sputtered, eyes wide. She knew just how ruthless demon lords could be, and . . . _Oh goodness. That poor girl!_  
  
Koenma shuffled some papers around on his desk, deliberately avoiding his work. Besides, he had an excuse. The girl had been in the lair of that pesky demon he'd sent Yusuke and Kuwabara to spy on only days before. Just as he'd thought, she would be quite the asset to the mission. _Indeed, quite the asset._  
  
"Yes, Ayashige is a demon lord. The same one I sent Kurama after to begin with. Surely, you didn't forget that so easily, Botan." He said, eyeing her with a professional aloofness he usually didn't possess.  
  
Rubbing the back of her head nervously, Botan tried to cover the fact she actually had forgotten. "Ah, oh of course not, Sir! You know I wouldn't forget!" She replied with false cheer. Demeanor changing to one of seriousness, she spoke of the girl again. "She only told me a little about her time with that demon, but it was truly horrible, Sir. I honestly don't see how she survived, and something about her just doesn't quite add up. I think-"  
  
She was cut off by the Spirit Detective himself as he walked in. "Who in the world are you babbling on about, Botan? Trying to get the Toddler a date?" He chuckled, stopping directly in front of the aforementioned Spirit- ruler's desk. As usual, a smirk was blazing across his face.  
  
"Yusuke! It isn't polite to just _barge_ in like that! Honestly!" Botan howled, arms once again flailing.  
  
"Well, it's not like you were talking about anything important. Koenma can get a date by himself." He lazily replied, rubbing the ear closest to the deity. Really, her voice could get quite high.  
  
A scream of frustration followed by the screeching of the detective's name was heard as Death stormed out in a huff. "I'm going to Kurama's to check on Sorako." She called out to Koenma before disappearing.  
  
"Who the hell is Sorako?" Yusuke asked, puzzled.  
  
Koenma didn't even bother to look up. "She's Kurama's new mission."  
  
"_What?!_" Yusuke exclaimed, bolting forward until he was in the Child- ruler's face. "Some girl was more important than that damned mission you sent us on?!"  
  
"Yes! And besides, Kurama can handle women far better than any of you. Clearly he was the best choice." Koenma stated, pushing his detective back with a pudgy hand.  
  
Huffing, Yusuke dropped on his haunches, arms crossed. "I coulda handled some stupid girl."  
  
Koenma chuckled, an eyebrow raised in amusement. "Really, can you? I seem to recall the only female relationship you have is with Keiko, and we all know how the two of you are."  
  
"What's _that_ supposed to mean?!" He exclaimed, barely holding himself back from grabbing the toddler.  
  
The conversation was interrupted however, when Botan came screaming in on her oar at full speed clinging precariously to an unconscious Kurama. "Sorako's been _kidnaped!_"

* * *

Alrighty, that's all for now. I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be out next weekend. It would be eariler, but sadly, I'm working Monday-Thursday this week.  
Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it.   
Now, do review.  
  
Ah, _finally_ remembered to thank my reviewers!  
  
**Kaija Katake:** Ah, don't be jealous. Really, most of the stuff I write isn't worth much. Heh, I have a lot of ideas and this is only so good cause I've spent over half a year on just the plot. Oh, and a summer job isn't all it's cracked up to be! But I'm still glad you like my story.

**Corkycomp:** Oh, I'm glad I got you hooked so easily. But really, there are a lot of good stories out there that you're missing if you don't read stories that only have a few chapters. And I'm eternally glad my OCs aren't looking like Mary Sues. It was something I was worried about, but I know Volpone would let me know if they started going that way. I don't think I could stand it if they were. There will definitely be more of Ayashige in the near future!

**Fireneko**: Don't worry. I definitely plan to!


	5. Blue Eyes

Well, here's another chapter. Oh, and just to warn you, there is nudity and non-graphic sexual content in this chapter. Nothing too bad though, being as I can't write sexual situations worth a poo. Don't say I didn't warn you!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **The characters within this work are not mine (excluding Ayashige, Sorako, and Sahirah), so do not sue. I'm broke anyway. Oh, and please don't steal the story plot because that's mine, too.

**Chapter 5**

* * *

  
  
Blue eyes.  
  
All she could see was a vast sea of blue. She was drowning in it, her every pore filled with it, and somehow, it really didn't matter. Those eyes were a comfort in the dark, driving away the night. They were her savior.  
  
She had often, in past times, dreamt of those eyes. Eyes that belonged to someone she did not know. Someone from before.  
  
They belonged to _him_.  
  
His name was a mystery to her, his face always blurred, but his blue eyes were clear. Yet, they were filled with shadow, haunted by some unknown past.  
  
Oh, how she had longed to know his face, to see him smile. She wanted to make those eyes shine. But never had she been able. Until now.  
  
_ Blue eyes . . . I can . . . I can see your face. You have . . . black hair . . . ._

* * *

"Why in the hell do we have to go after her anyway?" Yusuke complained, pushing yet another wild bush out of the way.  
  
"You know _perfectly_ well why. Koenma needs Sorako to find this Ayashige person, and besides we can't just let her be stolen away." Botan explained huffily. She honestly couldn't believe Yusuke would even ask such a thing.  
  
The Spirit Detective mumbled something, but she ignored him for more pressing matters. Turning back, her eyes landed on Kurama, who was walking along quite a bit slower than normal, though she didn't blame him. Blunt trauma to the head wasn't good.  
  
_ He should be resting, not traipsing through a forest in Makai,_ She thought, watching him with a frown on her face. Yet, she knew he was the one who insisted, claiming Sorako was his responsibility.  
  
The passion in his voice while proclaiming it made Botan slightly jealous. He cared so much for distant woman . . . it just seemed strange. The fox never had been one to make friends so quickly.  
  
The red-head in question, sensing eyes upon him, looked up wearily at Botan. A small smile played across his face when she looked away embarrassed.  
  
_ Fox, what's wrong with you?_ Hiei's voice broke into his thoughts, drawing his eyes from the deity.  
  
_Other than a mild concussion . . . nothing at all,_ Kurama told the fire apparition before breaking the link to think.

* * *

Awareness was slow in coming to the unconscious woman. Blinking her heavier than normal lids, Sorako temporarily forgot the last few hours events. Her small hands pressed against the frigid floor, pushing herself up. _Why am I so cold? _She wondered, but was left little time to ponder, realizing she wasn't alone.  
  
"Hello, _Pet._" A deep resonating voice greeted her in a sickly sweet voice.  
  
Recognition came screaming back to her, and suddenly she wished for death. She knew that voice and the man it belonged to all too well. She was back with the _monster_.  
  
"No." She whispered, moving away from the source of the voice.  
  
"No?" The man asked, leaning toward her. A sneer forming on his face, he grabbed her roughly by the hair and forced her to look at him. "_You_ don't have a choice, my dear."  
  
Her lips trembled. Her scarlet eyes widened, filling with tears. His fist connected with her cheek at the sign of her weakness. The gust of wind from the blow made her realize another horror: she was _naked_.  
  
Thoughts of pervious experiences involving nakedness ran through her mind, and she began to break down.  
  
_Not again. Please . . . not again._ Backing away as much as she could, she closed her eyes hoping it was all just a nightmare. She hoped that the dawn would come and she would wake in Kurama's bed, safe and sound. She didn't want this hell to be real.  
  
"You've been _very_ bad, Pet." He murmured, his lips inches from her ear. "Running away from me. Tsk, tsk."  
  
His breath was hot on her skin, making it crawl. His long fingers curled in her hair made bile rise in her throat. Every inch of her body trembled with the knowledge of what was going to happen. Her breath kept catching in her throat as she stared into those dark, evil eyes. Eyes full of malicious intent.  
  
_This can't be happening. It can't. No . . . he isn't . . . . _But one look into the devil's onyx eyes told her what she didn't want to believe. What she couldn't believe.  
  
"You know what I do to naughty pets, don't you?" He purred, straddling her bared hips. His inky hair draped around her shoulders, making the skin itch. The cold dungeon floor chilled her bared flesh, causing her to shrink away from it and toward the only heat source in the room: The demon lord.  
  
Lowering his head, his lips found her neck and placed sucking kisses up and down her throat. "I see you missed me, Pet." He chuckled. Pulling her to him, he grabbed her chin and kissed her heavily on the lips.  
  
Perhaps from fear or maybe shock, she gasped, giving him the opportunity to force his tongue into her mouth. The action nearly made her choke, but she did not fight.  
  
The past had taught her that battling the stronger, larger male only made the violation worse, the pain stronger, the duration longer. When she fought, he wouldn't stop until her blood began to pool.  
  
_Oh, Blue Eyes, why won't you rescue me? Why don't you come?_ She wondered, as his tongue probed her mouth, tasting her mercilessly. She couldn't keep the tears from pouring down.  
  
Once he'd had his fill of oral exploration, he removed his hands from her and began to undress.  
  
Sorako clamped her eyes shut, wishing it would all go away, as she often had. She knew he was angry and would make sure she felt every inch of it. He would make her scream in agony before the end.  
  
Yet, what could she do? He was a demon, and she . . . she was merely a weak human girl.  
  
Lowering his naked body toward her, she twisted her head away and forced it all from her mind. _I won't scream,_ She thought as he forced her knees to straddle him, leaving her open to the torture.  
  
"I hope you enjoyed your freedom, Pet, because it will be the last you ever see." The demon murmured, pulling her earlobe almost tenderly before sinking his teeth into her flesh.  
  
Yet, she forced the feeling away. The only thing she let herself see or feel was the memory of a man. The man with blue eyes.  
  
Then, Ayashige thrust his hips forward violently, and she screamed.

* * *

Kurama's head whipped around, his eyes scanning the forest for any sign of what he heard. His intentness drew the attention of the others.  
  
"Hey, what is it, Kurama?" Yusuke asked, his brown eyes watching the cunning fox intently.  
  
"A scream." Hiei, who had been silent up to then, spoke for the fox. "A woman's scream."  
  
"Where?" The Spirit Detective asked urgently.  
  
Kurama answered him, pointing east, toward the darkest part of the forest.  
  
"I don't like this. It feels way too creepy over there." Kuwabara murmured, but the group nonetheless changed their course, heading toward the scream.  
  
_I hope you're alright, Sorako,_ Kurama thought, moving to the lead. A whisper of the scream he'd heard still rang in his ears. _Such agony . . . ._

* * *

Deep within the forgotten recesses of the darkness, ebony hair fanned out as its owner desperately tried to listen again for the pained wail he'd just heard. It was a scream that made him think of another from his past. One he could never forget, though he tried.  
  
Liquid tainted with blood leaked from his eyes, thoughts of the woman he'd lost too much to bare. _Oh, Sahirah . . . forgive me._  
  
Screams, each more terrible than the last, came to his ears, the agony of their maker was more than he could bare. His awareness faded, and during the last moment of consciousness, he damned his captor for striping another woman of her innocence the way he had with his precious feminine savior.  
  
_ It's been so many years . . . since you were broken . . . you've been gone so long . . . my beautiful angel._

_

* * *

_

Well, there you have it, chapter 5. Man, this story is moving along quite a bit faster than I ever would have guessed. Heh, imagine that. Anyway, I hoped you all liked it.

I also hope none of you were too offended by the Sorako torture, but it was necessary to show what she'd been through in the past. If any of you (who don't already know) can tell me who the guy in the last section is will get a cookie (sorry I don't have any real prize)!

Oh, and another name meaning.  
**Sahirah-** pristine (in Egyptian)

**Kaija Katake- **I'm glad you like the chapter! Also, when I get the time I'll look over your story, but as it is right now, I have _no _time to do much of anything (my summer job is taking up _waaayy_ too much of my time). But I'll eventually get around to it.

**Shessa's Crazy- **Glad you like it! Hope this chappie didn't disappoint.

**Fireneko- **I'm so happy you're enjoying my story! Oh, and you'll just have to wait and see if they're the same!

Until next time, do review!


	6. Anxiously Awaiting Safety

****

Well, here's another chapter straight from my beta-reader. Yes, I know this was unexpected but I was inspired! So, enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **The characters within this piece of fiction are not mine (excluding Sorako, Ayashige, and Sahirah), so don't sue. Oh, but the plot is mine, so please don't steal it.

**Warning: **Just like the last chapter, there is nudity and violence (though nothing graphic). You have been warned.

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Anxious.  
  
That was how the group felt as they hurried through the thick underbrush, screams echoing in the ears of both the fox and fire apparition. They were so terrible, even the stoic jaganashi flinched, his heart filling with rage. He couldn't imagine the torture that bastard demon was putting that human woman through, and it made his blood boil.  
  
_If that damned bastard's hurt her . . . ._ The thought flitted across his mind before could stop it. _What the hell?! _The small demon hmphed, and jumped from his position beside Kurama into a nearby tree.  
  
Though he would never admit it, something about the terror in those crimson eyes made his heart twist. They reminded him of Yukina's . . . and to have that girl horrified of him . . . he couldn't stand it. He would never allow his beloved sister to ever look at him that way. He would never let her fear him. _She can never know . . . ._  
  
The fox followed the slip of a shadow, a look of slight puzzlement crossing his face. _I wonder what's troubling him?_ However, he did not linger on the thought long, rather turning his attention back to the makeshift path he was forging in the woods. _Please, just hold on, Sorako. I'm coming._  
  
The group of five rushed on, however, they were forced to stop within sight of their destination by a large mass of demon guards.  
  
"Well, hello." Yusuke murmured, stepping up beside the kitsune.  
  
"Leave, or perish." One guard, who seemed to be the leader, growled. He moved forward, brandishing a long sword-like torture device.  
  
"I don't think so." The Spirit Detective stated firmly, moving into his spirit gun stance. "Just give us the girl, and we'll leave nice and quiet-like."  
  
The demon's orange eyes widened, then he broke out into maniacal laughter. "Th-the girl! Hah! She belongs to Lord Ayashige, and I can't let you take her. My lord is actually quite fond of the . . . _services_ she provides."

A smug look fell onto the man's face as he lugged the weapon over his shoulder. The smirk playing across his face absolutely disgusted everyone on the team. "Something about naive innocent girls just drives him _wild._ He loves to break their souls."  
  
"Bastard!" Kuwabara barked, forming his spirit sword. "Anyone who would do that to a person should be punished, now get outta the way!"  
  
The tall teen charged forward, followed closely by Yusuke and Kurama. Botan, who was horrified, turned. "I have to tell Koenma!" She exclaimed, flying off.  
  
The kitsune, who was overrun by demons, was joined by the elusive fire demon, who sliced several with his sword. Back to back with his cunning friend, the pair battled the never-ending horde of demons.  
  
After several moments, Kurama spoke. "Hiei, can you make it to the castle?"  
  
The short male nodded. "Of course I can."  
  
The fox lashed out with his whip, decimating another demon and spraying himself with blood. Turning, he briefly locked eyes with his friend. "Then go. You have to save her!" He said, a tone of urgency entering his voice. It startled Hiei, but he nodded and darted toward the entrance.  
  
There was a woman he had to save, and honor he had to mend.

* * *

She shivered, wrapping her arms around her beaten shoulders, curling in on herself. Blood was everywhere, and part of her wondered how she could possibly lose so much and still live. _It doesn't matter. He would never let me die. That would be too easy._  
  
She laid motionless, fighting back the darkness that hounded her, wanting to consume her. It hurt to move, to even _breathe_. He was absolutely ruthless this time, and she wondered how she'd withstood it.

Not even the memory of her blue eyed man could force it away.  
  
Even thinking about it made her tremble in absolute horror. The unending thrusts, the ripping of tender flesh, the agony of him being inside of her, his mouth on her . . . _I can't take this. Someone please save me, _She begged, curling up. She clamped her legs closed, hoping the blood would stop before she passed out.  
  
Heaven only knew what the monster would do to her if he found her unconscious and still bleeding. She remembered his love of his victim's blood. She knew all too well.  
  
_I . . . I can't believe he . . . ._ When he had finally left, she couldn't erase the way he looked. Her blood trickling down his chin, fangs soaked in the liquid. _I wish . . . I was dead._  
  
Yet, no matter what terrible tortures he wreaked upon her, he never let her die. Death, as he said, was not for her. Sometimes, she felt as though she'd never die despite her mortal body. She knew as long as he held her, she wouldn't fall into the eternal sleep. She would never age.  
  
He kept her forever young so he could always have her. Her endless innocence fascinated him, and he longed to crush it any way possible.  
  
She wouldn't let that happen, though. No matter what, she wouldn't bow to the likes of him._ Never._  
  
Resting her forehead against the icy floor, she wished it would all go away and, for a moment, it did.  
  
Then, the door opened.

* * *

It had been quite easy for the jaganashi to locate the small female in the expansive complex, but getting to her, however, was going to be a bit of a challenge. Despite the vast number of guards fighting with the rest of the team outside, the place was crawling with hordes of demons.  
  
They would be little more than a nuisance to the skilled fighter, but he didn't want to waste anymore time. From the feel of the human girl's energy, she was severely injured. Even near death.  
  
And he for one didn't plan on letting her die by the hands of such a beast.  
  
Stealthily, he made his way from the ground floor, down several flights of dank candle-lit stairs to the dungeon nearly half a mile below ground.  
  
The air was thick, making it difficult for the dark demon to breathe, but he did not relent in his quest for the girl. He quickened his steps when he felt a sharp drop in her energy, almost fearful that she would be dead before he reached her.  
  
It occurred to him, at least in the recesses of his mind, to wonder why he felt so protective of this girl, one who was merely a human. He ignored this thought, focusing rather on the task at hand. He had to reach the girl. He needed to save her. He _had_ to.  
  
Racing, he flung open the heavy door separating him from the slip of woman. Eyes scanning the room, he found her heaped up in a corner of the room. Even through the darkness, he could tell she was shivering.  
  
As he entered, he saw her still, fear creeping into her scent. _Of course she would be frightened,_ He rationalized, but still found himself strangely saddened by the emotion.  
  
When he neared her, the stench of blood overwhelmed him, and as he looked down was horrified to find the crimson liquid pooling several feet around the small woman. He wondered how on earth she was still alive after losing so much.  
  
He stopped when her head whipped around to look at him. Her eyes were once again wide with fright, but she didn't shrink away like before. She simply stared at him, tears falling unmercifully down her pale face, landing on her chest.  
  
It was only then that he realized she was naked.  
  
Moving toward her, she closed her eyes, tightening her muscles for the inevitable blow. After a few moments of nothing happening, she opened her eyes and watched him, uncertain.  
  
Yet, he realized there was something strange about her. Looking into her sanguine eyes, it dawned on him what it was: her eyes were lifeless.  
  
She no longer looked at him in fear. No, she showed absolutely no emotion. Not even when the fire apparition removed his cloak to wrap around her. He sighed, fearing it was too late after all.  
  
Reaching out, he meant to pick her up. Her voice, small and barely a whisper, stopped him. "Please . . . don't touch me."  
  
He stared, unsure of what to say or even do. He had to pick her up, but he didn't want to hurt her. "Don't be ridiculous. I have to if I'm going to get you out of here."  
  
At the sound of his voice, her eyes met his, and suddenly she seemed to come alive with recognition. "H-hiei?" She questioned, her voice dry and crackling.  
  
He nodded, reaching for her again. This time, she allowed him to lift her gently into his arms. Once settled, she fell into the warmth that surrounded her savior and allowed the darkness to overtake her.  
  
Within moments, she was safely out of the castle.

* * *

From within the darkness, a lone man cried out in agony. The torture being inflicted upon him was so horrendous, that his once strong will was breaking down. Tears filled his eyes, seeping from the corners and plopping down on the cold floor below.

The salty liquid mixed with the blood already coating the frigid surface.  
  
Everything hurt, but the pain he could take. Just as long as the beast now torturing him left that poor girl from earlier alone. Just as long as he never again had to hear her scream with such agonizing passion, the pain would be worth it. He hoped someone would save her.  
  
_Please, let her be safe,_ He thought, another wave of wailing torture tearing through his every nerve, pulling at his will, breaking his soul. He wept as another bone cracked and shattered.  
  
Before the darkness overtook him again, he vaguely wondered how he still clung to life, day after day filled with such persecution.  
  
_Her . . . ._

Then, as dark inky tresses fell over his blood drenched face, he plunged into the sea of black.

* * *

Well, there you have it. I hope everyone liked it! I'm really having a great time writing this, and it seems that everytime I write a chapter, I don't know what's going to come out. Sure, I have an outline, but you know plans change.

And I'm getting closer to the main pairing! Anyone who wants to take a stab at what it might be is welcome to it!

Anyway, I'd also like it if some of you tried to guess who the guy is at the end of this chapter (he's the same one as in chappie 5). No one's guessed yet! So please try your hand at that, and I really haven't made it _too _hard.

Anyway, do review. I find them to be very encouraging. And it's nice to hear what the reader's think.

**Fireneko: **Welp, this time around you can guess! Oh, and basically it's just a dark wood, so think black here. I'm really glad you like it!

**Animegirl417: **Oh, you flatter me, but thank you! Glad you like. Oh, and just so you know, since I'm working during the week (12 hour days all summer) I generally update on the weekend (Friday-Sunday), and just depending on if I'm inspired I might put out 2 chapters during the weekend. Of course, that also depends on how fast I can get a chapter back from my Beta. If she's busy, then it's only one chappie a week. So now you know when to look for updates!

Welp, until next time, later.


	7. A Forgotten Past Returning

****

Ah, another weekend, another chapter. And it seems that my little bit of naughtiness in the last two chapters has frightened some of my reviewers away. Aww . . . it wasn't that bad.   
Oh, and no bad stuff in this one.  
Hope you enjoy! I know Volpone did.

**FYI** dream sequences (which I think I've made rather obvious) are not italizied, but memories _are._ And memories are seperated by this ---  
This probably makes no sense, but it will after you read the chappie.

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **The characters within this story are not mine, they belong to their repective owners. However, Sorako, Sahirah, and Ayashige, along with this plot do belong to me, so don't steal them.

**Chapter 7**

* * *

  
  
_Soft._  
  
Long delicate fingers ran experimentally through his long silky locks. She was fascinated at how utterly soft and tangle-free the silvery mass of hair was, especially considering the activities its owner participated in.  
  
Staring at his slackened face, she wondered how something so beautiful could be so terrifyingly cold. Had he not burst into her home with treasure in hand, covered in blood and matched the description of the legendary thief Youko Kurama perfectly, she wouldn't have believed this slumbering creature before her was him. It just didn't seem to add up in her mind as a possibility.  
  
Yet, the way his golden orbs had stared into her eyes, when she had looked into his soul, she found it to be a cold, withered thing, devoid of love and trust. For the first time in her long existence, she found herself pitying the poor kitsune thief. She longed to heal him, to save him from himself, yet the only wounds she could mend were physical.  
  
She could not heal his broken soul.  
  
_My poor little fox, what horrors have you seen? What terrors have you wrought?_ She thought, running her long fingers through his silken hair. Her own long hair fell forward, the pale tresses mingling with the fox's darker ones. _So beautiful . . . and dangerous._  
  
Her eyes drifted from his face and roamed down his body, fingers timidly tracing over the healing wounds, wiping away stray drops of blood. _Still so pale._  
  
So enraptured by her fingertips' wanderings, she failed to notice the kitsune awaken. That is, until he had her wrist in an iron grasp.  
  
Crimson eyes darted to his face, traces of fear lining her delicate features. _I . . . I- he's awake. I didn't feel it!_  
  
"Who are you!?" He barked, pulling her roughly toward him. His face was so close, she could feel his ragged breath against her cheek. His golden orbs bored into her, seeking out something. What, she couldn't be sure.  
  
"I . . . I meant no harm." She squeaked, her wide eyes never leaving his icy orbs.  
  
"Answer my _question!_" He hissed, shaking her. She flapped much like a rag doll in his powerful grip.  
  
She cried out, her shoulder screaming in agony. "Please . . . stop. _Stop it!_" She exclaimed, a burst of wind pushing him back, away from her.  
  
The kitsune was startled, but quickly recovered. "Who the _hell_ are you?" His cunning eyes narrowed, studying every inch of her.  
  
Crimson orbs turned hard, sliding over to the injured demon. "I allow you to stay in my home, all the while knowing you are nothing but a petty thief, and this is my thanks?" She asked, though there was no bitterness in her voice, no hate. "Are you so cold that you would not trust even the purest of intentions?"  
  
Golden orbs widened in shock as the small woman stood, leaving the room. The tall thief moved to follow, but his weaken body protested and, after swaying on his heels, fell toward the unforgiving floor.  
  
However, he never felt the sting of the hard surface, but rather the gentle pressure of small arms around his chest.  
  
Looking up, he stared into the crimson eyes of his gentle savior, the creature he nearly attacked moments before.  
  
"You must be more careful." Her soft voice cooed, hands pressing gently into his ribs. "Your body isn't strong enough, yet." Her countenance became dour as she stared into his hardened eyes. "You nearly died." She whispered, setting him down on the futon. Her hands lingered on his chest, as she stared up at him.  
  
He couldn't read her expression, but she did seem extremely upset. Almost as if . . . _she's worried about me._ His eyes softened slightly, remembering everything she'd done.  
  
"Why?" He croaked, looking down at the angelic figure leaning against him.  
  
Her eyes left his, seeking out the floor. "Why wouldn't I?" She replied, her voice thick. "You live and breathe just like any other creature. Why would I deny you life?"  
  
Looking into his lifeless depths one final time, she stood, leaving him in solitude.

* * *

Sorako jumped, her vivid eyes opening. _Another dream . . . ._ A small tinkling noise filled the air, and she immediately wondered where she was. _Rain? _Eyes surveying her surroundings, she found that while dry under the canopy of a tree, she was outside.  
  
And still in Makai.  
  
"You're finally awake." A male voice stated from her left, and she hastily turned toward the sound. A roar of pain arced down her body, and she nearly screamed in agony.  
  
"Foolish woman." The voice grumbled, moving toward her. Cracking one eye open, which she had closed in pain, she found the owner of the voice was a demon.  
  
A fire demon, to be specific.  
  
"Why are we here?" She asked frantically, looking into his ruby eyes. "Who are you?!" Terror raced through her body, but she knew better than to move. There was no chance for escape.  
  
A small 'hn' came from her companion as he settled down beside her. Lifting the edge of his cloak shrouding her body, he examined some of her less . . . intimate injuries.  
  
"Wh-what are you doing?" She asked, her voice becoming feverish in pitch. All sanity left her as she scrambled away from him, reopening many of her more serious wounds.  
  
"Damned woman!" He scolded, grabbing her hips to keep her in place. "I'm not going to hurt you!"  
  
"Don't touch me." She hissed, pain griping her entire body. Her head bowed back to the cold ground, teeth grinding to help endure the terrible pain. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes.  
  
"Look at me." He commanded, his hand resting against her knee. Hesitantly, she lifted her weary head, looking at her companion.  
  
Her lifeless eyes brightened for a moment, tracing across his stern face, taking in his shock of dark hair. Yet, instead of seeing his dark red eyes, she saw the blue orbs of another.  
  
"Y-you . . . you came." She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the startled demon. "I thought . . . you wouldn't. You've been gone so long." Yet, when her eyes traced back up to his face, her jovial expression vanished, replaced by hesitant doubt. His eyes had changed back to crimson.  
  
_They . . . weren't . . . you're not . . . ._  
  
"What on earth are you babbling about?" Hiei asked, stunned that the small woman had the nerve to wrap her arms around him. He was even more stunned that he didn't push her away. _Why . . . why is she doing this?_  
  
The way her small arms felt against him made a shudder run down his spine. He couldn't remember the last time anyone had hugged him, but somehow he missed the sensation. He longed for her to never let go, wanting the feeling to last forever.  
  
Coming to her senses, she released him, embarrassed. "Forgive me. I . . . for a moment, I thought you . . . you were someone else." She murmured, laying down again. The pain raking through her body was intense, and she could feel blood starting to puddle around her.  
  
_Who are you? Why do I dream of you day after day? Why . . . are you always with me? _She wondered, the image of her dark-headed, blue-eyed man once again surfacing in her mind. _I can't remember . . . your name._  
  
Turning back to her companion, she spoke. "Where is Kurama? Why are we still here?"  
  
The fire demon "hmphed", slowing the rush of blood coming from her leg wounds. "Your injuries were far too grave for the distance needed to be traveled. Kurama is most likely recovering."  
  
"Recovering?" Her brows furrowed, worry lining her face. "Why?"  
  
"How do you think that demon stole you away so easily?" Hiei asked, standing. Turning from her and jumping into a tree, he spoke one final time. "Get some rest. We'll be leaving soon." With that, he was gone.  
  
A moment later, she fell back into another sleep plagued with thoughts of forgotten things.

* * *

"Is he going to be alright?" The worried deity asked, wringing her hands in the folds of her kimono. She hadn't seen her dear friend since their return, and after hearing a recollection of the incident from Yusuke and Kuwabara, she was frightened he might not be getting up from this one.  
  
In an unusually kind gesture, Yusuke, who had returned after speaking to the doctors, placed a comforting grip on her shoulder. "Don't worry so much, Botan. He'll be fine."  
  
Pink eyes shifted over to the dark-headed male in a show of appreciation. Really, Yusuke wasn't so bad when he wanted to be.  
  
Letting her mind wander, thoughts of another red-head, though this one was female, entered her mind. _Oh, I hope Hiei was able to rescue her! I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if she died . . . and Kurama would be devastated._ Bitterness crept into her mind at that thought, a streak of jealousy passing through her, but she squashed it quickly. _I can't believe myself!_  
  
A moment later, she was distracted when a small chestnut headed woman came bolting down the hall in an un-ladylike manner. The small woman wrapped her arms around the deity. "Oh, Botan. I came as soon as I heard." Pulling back, she frowned at her friend. "Kurama's gonna be ok, isn't he?"  
  
"He'll be fine, Keiko." Yusuke reassured, a genuine smile coming to his face.  
  
Keiko, who still seemed worried despite the reassurance, took a seat beside the distraught ferry girl and waited. Yet, for what, she really wasn't sure.

* * *

She saw him, and immediately fell into his embrace. The feel of his arms wrapping around her frame was enough to quell her fears for however short a time.  
  
Golden eyes regarded her silently. He knew she was frightened but couldn't understand what had exactly upset her so, and he realized asking her now would be pointless. Leaning down, he stopped mere inches from her ear. "I thought you couldn't trust me." He whispered lustfully, pulling her tightly to him.  
  
She shivered involuntarily as his warm breath made contact with her delicate skin. She suddenly became aware just how close she was to him in that instant and was startled that she was neither bothered nor afraid. "Youko . . ." She whispered, fisting handfuls of his top.  
  
"What is it?" He purred, stroking her hair absently.  
  
"Please . . . stay with me. Could you just . . . _stay?_" She inhaled shakily and buried her face into his broad chest, reveling at how calm she felt with him. How much she truly trusted and cared for him astonished her. "I don't want to be alone."  
  
He blinked, watching the girl with wide eyes. _Surely I heard wrong. She didn't just ask me to stay, did she? _Shaking away his thoughts, he laid his chin atop her head and gently tightened his grip. "Of course I will."  
  
Her eyes slid closed as she fell limp from exhaustion. "Youko, I don't want t-" She began but he cut her off.  
  
"I won't," He whispered, simply wanting to quell her fears enough that she wouldn't retract her offer. Yet, when he swept the beautiful, nearly unconscious creature into his arms, he realized he hadn't been lying at all.  
  
Sighing in relief and delight, she laid her head against him, completely relaxed in his all encompassing arms. It was comforting to know that beneath the larcenous, philandering exterior, she had found a good, true friend in the kitsune.  
  
One that would never hurt her.

* * *

"Youko!" She begged, tangling her hands in the silkiness of his shirt. "You promised. Please, don't leave me alone." She whispered, trying with all her might not to cry. From the moment he had entered her world, as much as she hated to admit it, she was changed. He had changed her, much in the same way she had him.  
  
Yet, it was still not enough to keep him. He was still going to leave her. She wasn't enough. But all the same, her once solitary life was no longer enough. She couldn't bear the thought of being alone again, devoid of the warm companionship she had formed with him.  
  
Oh, how she wished to damn his lust for gold, his ever needing ache for any precious bauble. She had told him he was foolish, yet the words fell on deaf ears. His need to fill the void, though not as strong, was still there, and she could never fill it. Her friendship was not enough, and though she needed him was unwilling to give him anything more.  
  
She cared for him but could not give the thief what he needed and secretly sought. _I cannot love you,_ Her mind whispered as the tears poured from her eyes. _You will never find what you seek as long as you continue in your ways. Please, I beg you, stop._  
  
"Let go of me, Sahirah." His deep voice boomed, no longer filled with the emotion she once so enjoyed.  
  
Reluctantly, she released him, stepping away. Her head was bowed so he would not see her tears. She knew well enough he smelt them.  
  
The kitsune's gaze softened for a moment, almost considering her offer, but the thought of treasure quickly took over and his will to leave grew all the more. She had helped him to see emotions weren't a weakness, but he could not live this life. He couldn't stay with her any longer. _I cannot bring myself to love you. It would make you my weakness, and I will not see you die by those who loathe me._  
  
Sweeping around elegantly, he made his way to the barrier, never looking back. He only stopped long enough to hear her parting words. A mischievous half-smile normally reserved only for her played across his lips. _Always the pessimist._  
  
"What you seek, you will never find when all you lust for is gold. It will be the end of you, my little fox. It will be your end." She spoke as he disappeared from her sight and then her barrier.  
  
It would be the final time she saw the cunning thief.

* * *

Sorako shot up, sweat beading down her face. Rubbing the moisture from her face, she was surprised that nothing about her body hurt, and also that she was no longer in Makai, but back in Kurama's, er, her bed.  
  
Breath in short pants, she rested her head in her hands. "Why do I keep dreaming of him?" She wondered aloud, frustrated that she didn't know. "Who is this Youko Kurama?!"  
  
Botan, who had been about to enter the room, stopped when she heard the name of the infamous kitsune thief uttered from her new friend's lips. Her eyes widened, puzzled. _Does she know? No, of course not._ She shook her head. _She clearly doesn't even know who he is . . . but why is she dreaming about him?_  
  
Plastering on a fake smile, the ferry girl entered the room, carrying a tray of soup. Crimson eyes rose to her face as the deity greeted her. "Good morning! How are you feeling?" She asked, setting the tray down by the bed.  
  
Sorako smiled weakly, her countenance still holding a troubled look. "I'm alright. Tell me, Botan, how long have I been back?"  
  
"Oh," She began, sitting down beside the girl. "A little over a day. And before you ask, I was the one who healed you, so no need to worry." Standing to fix her soup, she was stopped dead in her tracks when Sorako next spoke.  
  
Looking around, one person's presence was absent. "Where's Kurama?"  
  
The deity turned back to her, a frown marring her normally cheerful face. "He's . . . in the hospital."  
  
"Hospetal?" Sorako asked, confused. Botan could have slapped herself. _Of course she wouldn't know what a hospital is!_  
  
"The hospital. It's where people go when they're terribly injured." She stated, her brow furrowing with worry.  
  
"He . . . he'll be ok, right?" She asked timidly, a pale hand wrapping around Botan's own.  
  
Her facade of happiness crumbling completely away, Botan slumped back to the bed, eyes filling with tears. "I don't know." She murmured, thoughts wandering back to all the times Kurama had been nearly killed. "Everyone keeps saying he will be, but . . . I've seen him injured before. It was never like this!" The ferry girl exclaimed, tears falling in waves.  
  
Worry filled Sorako's eyes, but she tried her best to comfort her female friend. The pain filling the poor girl's eyes, the heart wenching sobs, the concern she showed, it all pointed Sorako to one thing. "You're in love with him, aren't you?"  
  
Cotton candy eyes shifted up to her, wide with shock, but a single nod confirmed it. Sorako sighed softly. She had suspected as much, yet for some reason it made her sad. She didn't love Kurama. _So why?_  
  
Flashes of memories broke into her consciousness, bombarding her with images.

__

"As long as she's safe." His voice, muffled by the ground, drifted to their ears.  
  
The lord laughed as he tossed her away, grabbing the startled demon up seconds later. Unsheathing his sword, he thrust the sharp metal into the thief's chest, straight through his heart.  
  
"You have a deal." Ayashige whispered into the dying man's ear before dropping him to the floor. A strangled gasp was heard before the dark-headed thief fell silent.  
  
"KURONUE!" She screamed, intent on running to his side, but the guard stopped her. A malicious smile graced his lips. "LET GO _OF ME!" She screeched, kicking and pawing but to no avail. "_KURONUE!_" Her fingers splayed out in a desperate attempt to reach him, to touch him. She wanted only to feel him, his warmth one last time.  
  
His dark blue eyes shifted to her, dull and vacant. In that moment, she knew he was dead. He had died for her sake. The tears began to stream down her face as she was pulled from the room, never to see her beloved thief again.  
  
_Forgive me, _She thought, his final words echoing in her ears. _

_   
  
---_

He shifted uneasily, watching her with nervous blue eyes. "Here," He said, grabbing her wrist and shoving something into her opened palm.  
  
Inquisitive crimson eyes shifted from him to her palm. She gasped. It . . . it was a beautiful ruby adorned silver pendant.  
  
His_ pendant.  
  
Eyes shifted from the piece of silver jewelry back up to him. "Y- you're giving this to me?" She asked, still uncertain. _He nearly lost his **life** to retrieve this. Why is he giving it to me?  
  
_ He smiled, nodding. "It's yours."  
  
Eyes wide, she shook her head. "No, I couldn't possibly take this!" She thrust her hand toward him, attempting to return the gift. "It means so much to you."  
  
"No," He stated firmly. His strong fingers reached out, wrapping hers around the ruby jeweled piece. "This is my gift to you." His free hand reached out, brushing softly against her cheek. _

___   
  
---_

  
Her companion said nothing, instead leaning toward her, he stopped mere inches from her face. He was so close, his breath came in great warm puffs against her cheek, and she could smell his scent, one that reminded her of evergreens after rain.  
  
It was intoxicating.  
  
Eyes staring into his uncertainly, she made a move to speak when he closed the distance between them, his lips on hers.

_  
_  
Sorako gasped, her mind flooded with what she'd just seen. _Those . . . can't be . . . memories?_ Yet, there was no doubt in her mind, she was regaining that which was lost. Her memories Ayashige willed her to forget were returning.  
  
A bittersweet smile crept to her lips. _I finally know your name, Blue Eyes, and now I know why you never came for me._ Tears streaked down her cheeks as she reached out to embrace her deity friend. "You died." She whispered thickly, a sob escaping her lips.  
  
The man that had been her rock for so long was gone, and she barely even knew him. _Oh, I can still smell his scent. I can still _feel _him._ Her traitorous fingers brushed softly against her lips, remembering the kiss he gave.  
  
Botan eyed her friend with great worry. Only a moment ago, she had been quiet, subdued, but calm. Now, she was a mess. _Was it something I said?_ "Sorako, are you alright?"  
  
"H-he's _dead!_" The trembling girl screamed, clinging to the blue- haired woman like a lifeline.  
  
"What?!" Botan exclaimed, still believing the conversation to be about Kurama. "How could you know that? Kurama can't be dead!" She exclaimed more tears pouring down her face. _No, Kurama, you can't . . . ._  
  
Crimson eyes slid up, focusing on hers. "I . . . I'm not talking about Kurama." Sorako whispered, pulling away from the deity.  
  
"Who then?" Blue brows furrowed in puzzlement. _She isn't making any sense._  
  
"I didn't tell any of you, but all the memories I ever had before my captivity were gone. Ayashige erased them, made me forget. He took all of them from me, save one." Sorako stated, eyes glistening with unshed tears. "He couldn't make me forget _him._"  
  
"Do you know his name?" The ferry girl asked, throughly intrigued by it all. That, and it made her forget worrying for a moment.  
  
Her eye lids slammed down, pent up tears creeping down her pallid face. "For a long time, the only thing I could remember about him were his dark blue eyes, and then after I came here, his face came into focus." Turning her eyes to Death, the pain she felt seeped out from her eyes, making the mood of the room suddenly drop. "Just now, I remembered his name . . . and that he died for me."  
  
_Oh, the poor dear!_ Botan thought, wrapping her arms around the now trembling girl. "Shh . . . . you can tell me about it. It'll help." She cooed, trying to calm the girl.  
  
Pulling away, fierce ruby eyes bored into Botan. "That _**beast**_ killed him! He killed Kuronue!" She screamed, all the pain escaping through her voice.  
  
Exhausted, she slumped against Botan, breathing heavily. Her entire body was trembling, and she had broken out in a cold sweat. _All this time, you were dead. That's why . . . you never came._  
  
"Shh . . ." Botan cooed, all the while her mind was screaming she knew that name, but from where she had no clue. _Maybe I should ask Kurama . . . ._  
  
Right before she drifted back to sleep, Sorako gave Botan a piece of advice. "You should tell him. Don't take for granted that the one you love will always be there, because one day, he won't. Don't be a fool . . . like _I_ was."  
  
Then, the darkness of sleep claimed her once again.

_Kuronue . . . ._

* * *

Well, there you have it! Welp, the identity of the blue-eyed man Sorako keeps thinking of was finally revealed. Bet that was surprising (or not). Whatever.

Ew, longest chapter yet!

Bets are still going on who the tortured dude is. Anyway, please review and hope you enjoyed it.

**Animegirl417: **Thanks for the praise. I'm glad people (even if it is only a handful) like and review this story. And for those who like it and don't review, naughty, naughty! I think it's a really good plot myself, but then again, I'm somewhat bias since it is, well, _mine_.

**Fireneko: **Ah, no. Every character in this piece are from the same show, and I doubt I'll have anyone making any cameos. Anyway, as I said, the Blue-eyed guy is Kuronue. I think maybe I threw a lot of people off because most of the time when he's in a story, he's portrayed with violet eyes, and in going back to watch the movie (I did my research), I tend to think they're actually (dark) blue. You get a real nice close up and everything! And I seriously love Kuronue. Too bad he's an obscure character.

Well, until next time, later.


	8. The Thief Returns

****

Well, here's another wonderful chapter straight from my beta reader. Hope you all enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **The characters in the story are not mine. They belong to their respective owners. The exceptions to this are Sorako, Sahirah, Ayashige, and Hebi. Also, the concept is mine, so please do not steal it.

**Chapter 8**

* * *

  
  
Puzzled.  
  
That was how Botan felt as she smiled softly, watching the young woman sleep. Her fingers delicately ran through Sorako's wavy auburn hair, smoothing it. _She's been through so much,_ She thought, recalling what had been earlier said. _Kuronue . . . where have I heard that name before?!_  
  
She huffed, exasperated. "Oh, I _know_ I've heard it before, but where?!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up. No matter what, she just couldn't place that name with a face. _She said he had blue eyes . . . ._  
  
"Talking to yourself?" A voice laced with smug amusement asked from the opened window.  
  
Botan whirled around, a scream mere moments from sounding, when she realized the intruder was only Hiei. "Would you stop _doing_ that?!" She huffed, pointing a finger at him.  
  
The jaganashi paid her little mind, instead focusing on the slumbering woman. "Has she awakened?" He questioned, ruby eyes never leaving her face. He recalled the deplorable condition he'd found her in and, had he been a lesser demon, he would have shuddered at the thought.  
  
Yet, one thing plagued his mind. So much so that he could hardly focus on anything else. _Why did she . . . **embrace** me?_ Yet, there was no one to answer that, even if he would have asked. Turning his eyes from the girl, he banished the thought for the twentieth time that day. Yet, a part of him could never forget, and it longed for her gentle touch more than anything.  
  
"Yes." Botan replied, getting over the shock of Hiei actually asking her a question. "She only just fell back asleep. Why do you ask?"  
  
His eyes flicked over to the deity for a moment before returning to Sorako's face, not bothering to answer. He couldn't help but notice the troubled expression on the young woman's visage. Almost as if she were remembering a horrible past.  
  
Botan huffed, annoyed with herself. _I should have known better than to think he would answer. _Instead, she focused on something more important. "How's Kurama?" Death asked nervously, sure that Hiei would know. After all, Kurama was his closest friend.  
  
Crimson eyes swivelled over to the ferry girl, a startled look flashing in his eyes before fading away behind the wall. "Why don't you go see for yourself?" He said, his voice monotone, flicking his head toward the window.  
  
"But I have to-" Botan began, gesturing to the slumbering girl who was now tossing fitfully.  
  
"I'll look after her." The jaganashi volunteered, cutting Botan off.  
  
The blue-haired deity stared dumbly for a moment, then after getting a patented Hiei glare, she produced her oar and flew off. _I hope you're alright,_ She thought, watching as the sun faded along the horizon.

* * *

"My Lord." The orange-eyed guard began, kneeling before his master's throne.  
  
"What is it, Hebi?"Ayashige asked, unamused. He slumped against his throne, one leg thrown over the arm, picking dried blood from his nails. _Torturing my captives is always so amusing, but so** messy**._  
  
Hebi gulped, fearing the wrath of his Lord. He knew he would not be happy when he learned of the escape of his most beloved sex slave. For the second time.  
  
"I . . . My Lord, the girl . . . ." He swallowed again, sweat trickling down his face and neck. "She has escaped."  
  
Black eyes shot over to the guard's kneeling form, rage burning in their icy depths. "_What?!_" He exclaimed, bolting from the chair and grabbing the guard by his collar a second later. "How could you let her _escape?_ _**Again**?_" He sneered, shaking the guard ruthlessly.  
  
"But My Lord, s-she just dis . . . disappeared!" The guard exclaimed, his voice failing him. To show weakness was an instant death sentence here, that much he knew.  
  
"What do you _mean_?" Ayashige snarled, his clawed fingers still clenching the guard's collar.  
  
"One moment she was there, the next gone!" He cried, the breath leaving his windpipe. Letting the girl escape again was as good as death, but still he feared it. He was too young to die.  
  
"Hebi, the girl couldn't have vanished! When did this happen?!" The Lord growled, his long canines lengthening and becoming visible. Soon, he would crave the taste of blood, and Hebi hoped it would not be his.  
  
"R-right after those . . . humans c-came." The guard squeaked, unable to produce any sound above a harsh whisper. "When we r-returned . . . she was g-gone."  
  
Ayashige's eyes hardened as he remembered the battle in question. When the small group of boys, _along with a woman,_ He thought lustfully, had come he thought them nothing more than a nuisance needing to be dealt with. Yet, when the three had started fighting, he became quite entertained. Then he remembered there were four, not three.  
  
"Was there not a fourth?" He asked, voice still filled with malice. "TELL ME!"  
  
"I . . . I saw only three, My Lord." Hebi whimpered, for the first time truly frightened for his life. Silently, he wished he'd listened to his mother and become a ferryman.  
  
The Lord hissed, throwing the guard from his grasp. "Be gone from my sight!" He bellowed, plopping back down on his throne. His thoughts wandered back to the battle, to the moment he had seen the fourth member of the group.  
  
_He was a demon, a fire demon._ He sighed, resting his head against his fist. _Yet, he felt different, almost as if he were . . . . _Suddenly, it dawned on him. Sorako had not escaped, she had been taken. _That fire demon . . . he is . . . .  
_  
He growled, slamming his fist down so hard, the throne's armrest cracked and nearly fell to pieces. _That damned demon . . . and the fox! They will **pay** for what they have taken.  
_  
The Lord stood, a smug smirk gracing his face. Clenching his hands into fists, he made his way to the dungeon. There was a certain prisoner he felt the need to beat bloody.

* * *

Hiei watched as the small slip of a girl tossed, frowning in agony and remembered pain. _I wonder . . . ._ He thought, reaching out to touch her.  
  
Pushing the covers and the waistband of her pajama pants away, he stared at the horrid bruises still covering the healed flesh. Botan hadn't been able to mend those. She had been too drained.  
  
A set of bruises the size of fingers angling down her hips particularly held his interest. He made them when she fought in the clearing. _I did that,_ He thought, absently running one of the same fingers over the marks. He snorted in disgust. Though, whether it was because he had hurt her or that he cared he had, he couldn't be sure.  
  
Recovering her marred skin and turning back to her face, he found the agonized expression still rested there. _Did my actions cause this?_ He wasn't sure.  
  
Maybe if he read her thoughts, things would be clearer.  
  
Connecting with her, he scanned her mind, searching for anything that might make her past clearer. Then, he suddenly fell into her dream and was startled at what he saw.  
  
Only a few feet away from him, the young girl stood, face contorted in pain, though the reason why was blocked from his eyes by trees. Stepping closer, he saw a sight he would have never imagined.  
  
Before her was a thief. A _demon_ thief. And she was wrapped in his arms. Then, as the short jaganashi watched, the demon leaned down, kissing her needily on the lips. Hiei's eyes widened when he realized she was not pulling away but falling into the demon's kiss. She was enjoying it.  
  
As he continued to watch, Sorako seemed to come to her senses, pushing the thief away. However, when she did so, the blade of a sword shot out, impaling the dark demon through the heart. The young woman, horrified, screamed out the thief's name as he faded before Hiei's eyes.  
  
He pulled back quickly to escape the dream, but still the young girl's eyes found him. Staring into her crimson depths, he realized she was in love with the thief from her dream, this Kuronue. It made his insides twist, and he recalled something she'd earlier said.  
  
_"Forgive me. I . . . for a moment, I thought you . . . you were someone else."  
_  
_ It must have been him,_ He thought bitterly. _She thought I was the demon she loved._ He scoffed at himself, pushing down the feeling of disappointment. It wouldn't do him any good to get attached to her. Not when he'd been avoiding such things all his life.  
  
Just before he pulled out of the dream and from her mind, he heard her voice whisper on the wind. "Hiei . . . ."  
  
Once he became aware of himself, he jumped out the window, watching from the tree as the young woman awoke.  
  
Sitting up, Sorako reached up, fingertips brushing her lips. _I . . . he kissed me . . . then I killed him,_ She thought, her mind flying a mile a minute. Yet, the part that seemed to disturb her most was during that time, she felt as though she weren't alone in her own mind. Almost as if someone else was there.  
  
Then she remembered. _Hiei . . . he was there, in my dream. But he wasn't, at the same time. Almost as if he were watching me, reading my thoughts._  
  
Looking around, she scanned the room for the stoic demon. Moments later, she sighed at being unable to find him. She frowned, saddened by the thought. _He's really not so terrible. He did save me after all. _Running fingers through her mused hair, she huffed. _And to think I thought he was Ayashige when we first met. I'm glad I was wrong, that they are not the same.  
_  
She thought back to the dream, the one moment when they had locked eyes. _And he seemed so sad. Almost as if he were jealous . . . of Kuronue. Does he . . . ._ But she shook the thought away, deciding it was just a dream and that stoic, unemotional fire demons didn't care about humans, anyway.  
  
A part of her whispered things hadn't always been as they are, but she silenced it, knowing the jaganashi had no knowledge of such so it was a pointless argument.  
  
She sighed, removing all thoughts of the strange fire apparition from her mind. Instead she wondered where Botan was. _I thought she was going to stay with me. I . . . I really wish she was here. _Wrapping her arms around herself, she snuggled back under the covers. A chill ran down her spine, and she knew it wasn't from the chill of night air.  
  
_ I wonder, how long will it take Ayashige to find me again?  
_  
Her thoughts were banished, however, when the door squeaked open. Crimson eyes widened in horror, fearful that she would once again be plunged into the hellish world she'd just escaped.

* * *

"So, you were able to return her safely?" Koenma asked, sucking on his pacifier absently. "That's good, that's good." Turning back to Yusuke, his eyes darkened, his mood more serious. "How's Kurama?"  
  
"Well," Yusuke scratched his head, wondering how to best explain the circumstances. "He's physically ok, but for some reason, he just won't . . . _wake_ up." The Spirit Detective replied, his brow knotted. "The doctors don't know what to think."  
  
Koenma sighed, leaning back in his chair, hands folded together. "I see." Frowning, he fell into deep thought. _What could possibly be causing Kurama to stay unconscious? I know he's been injured far worse in the past, but he's never stayed out this long. I wonder . . . .  
_  
"Yusuke, do you think this might have something to do with Youko?" The Reikai prince asked, mulling over the option in his head. _It seems the most valid possibility at this point.  
_  
"Well, I've been thinkin' about that myself. Kurama's been a hellva lot closer to death in the past, but he's always bounced back." Yusuke stated, voicing Koenma's pervious thoughts. "Maybe the fox is too preoccupied to let Kurama wake up."  
  
"Why would he be preoccupied though? Do you think it has something to do with the girl?"  
  
Yusuke frowned, remembering something Kurama had said before he fainted. Koenma needed to know about it, and it wasn't like Kurama told him not to. _Might as well._ "Actually, no. It might have more to do with that demon lord's castle."  
  
Koeman leaned forward, interested in what the detective had to say. _I never even thought the demon lord could be involved._ "What do you mean?"  
  
"Right before he passed out, Kurama said he felt a spike of familiar spirit energies inside the castle." Yusuke explained. "They belonged to people he knew when he was Youko."  
  
"Go on." Koenma urged, wanting every piece of information.  
  
"That's it, really. The energy faded, then Kurama passed out." The dark-haired boy yawned, sitting down on his haunches. "Though, Kuwabara said there was something strange about that castle. Something . . . darkly _pure_ about it. He'd never felt anything like it before."  
  
"What about you? Did you feel anything strange?" The Child-ruler asked, digging into the plate of food an ogre had just brought.  
  
"Actually, yeah. I did. The energy felt strange, almost like there was a battle going on between light and dark. Dark was winning." He stated, his brown eyes darkening. "I could feel the pain that place gave off. It nearly suffocated me. I think that might be what happened to Kurama." The boy locked eyes with his boss meaningfully.  
  
"He wasn't strong enough to take the battling energy because of his injury." Koenma finished, picking up on what his detective was thinking. _No wonder . . . but Youko should at the very least be helping him. If Kurama's human soul dies, Youko will as well._ "But what about Youko? Such energies shouldn't have effected him."  
  
Yusuke shrugged. "Dunno. I really don't know how that whole relationship works myself. But Youko's probably thinking about something, or else he _would _be awake, and that wouldn't be good."  
  
"Yes, I know." The Spirit ruler agreed, swallowing the last of his meal, licking his fingers childishly. "Keep me posted, Yusuke. But for right now, watch out for Sorako, and make sure nothing happens to her. She's very important if we're going to catch this demon." Koenma began fumbling through the various files on his desk.  
  
"What?!" Yusuke bellowed, bolting to his feet. "Why aren't we going after that asshole?! We know where he lives."  
  
"Would you please stop yelling?" Koenma said, his voice taking on an irritated tone. "I _know _you know, moron, but right now, we have to see to the girl. She's very important, Yusuke." _Though I'm really not sure **why**._ "Don't worry, you'll be making your move soon, but for now, just keep an eye on her while I keep an eye on the demon. If he even twitches wrong, I'll send you in."  
  
"Ok." He replied, running a hand through his slicked back hair. He wasn't totally comfortable with this for reasons he didn't understand, but for once, he was willing to follow orders. _He's hiding something from me. I know he is.  
_  
Then, Botan broke through the door, her eyes wide, breath ragged. "Koenma-sir! It . . . it's-" She trailed off, catching her breath.  
  
"What is it, Botan?" He asked, eyes filling with worry. The ferry girl was terribly upset.  
  
"It-it's Kurama! He's turning into Youko!" She exclaimed, hands clenched tightly to her oar.  
  
"_**What**?!_" Both the detective and prince exclaimed before the former shot out the door, bolting to the hospital as fast as his legs would carry him. _What the hell's going on with you, Kurama? _

__

* * *

Sorako's eyes widened, her heart jumping to her throat._ Long silver hair, pale skin, fox ears, golden eyes . . . it . . . it's him!_ Her mind screamed, as she watched the familiar stranger enter her room.  
  
His sleek ears swivelled, listening to every noise, his cunning eyes scanning the room. Those piercing orbs landed on her, staring straight into her crimson depths. A rakish half-smile appeared on his face as he stared at her, a spark of recognition lingering in his eyes.  
  
The appearance of such a smile caused Sorako to freeze, her hands clenching the bed sheet as tightly as she could. Smiles like those never did her any good, and this creature frightened her, even though she had dreamt of him.  
  
Taking a step toward her, the kitsune spoke for the first time. "Just as I thought. You are the same." He purred, sauntering over to her, his long tail swishing slowly behind him. His voice was just as she dreamed it.  
  
Every muscle tightened as he moved toward her, his golden eyes burrowing into hers, reaching down into her soul, searching her heart, almost as if he wanted to find something. It made her nervous. His movements were sensual, his looks alluring, as he made his way slowly over the short distance to her.  
  
Second after every agonizing second ate away at her, her muscles ached at the strain placed upon them. However, she refused to relax. Demon males were frightening, especially strong ones, and that is exactly what he was. It didn't help he was a fox, either, creatures known for their sensuality. If he wished it, she could do nothing to stop him from taking her.  
  
As she watched, the kitsune reached the edge of her bed, sliding down to sit beside her. His hand reached out, finding hers and prying their iron grip from the sheets. He then slid the covering away, down to the foot of the bed.  
  
As she sat there, her lips began to tremble, tears bubbling from her eyes, the stress of being alone with a man she didn't know finally taking its toll. She slid her eyes shut, hoping the creature beside her would only be a bad dream, gone when she opened them again.  
  
Molten eyes widened, watching as the young girl began to weep, her entire body trembling violently. The kitsune had expected many things, but not this. For her to tremble in his presence, it twisted his heart. _She's never done that before . . . even when we first met. She was never afraid._  
  
Gently stroking her cheek with his thumb, he tried to calm her. He silently longed for his human half to wake, being as he was a demon he had no idea how to deal with weepy women. "Don't cry. I won't hurt you." He cooed, eyes lingering on her glistening cheeks. Withdrawing his hand slightly, he wiped the salty liquid away.  
  
Sorako swallowed, opening her eyes but still refused to look at him. "W-why are you here?" Her voice trembled, her strong front already cracking.  
  
"I came for you." He murmured, his long fingers threading into her hair, pushing her face upward to look at him.  
  
Fear shone in those depths, most likely brought on by his statement, but he didn't care. He had waited too long to find her again, too long to feel her comforting presence. _I was such a fool,_ He thought, lowering his head until his forehead was resting against hers.  
  
The action clearly made her nervous, but he didn't let her pull away. He instead tilted his chin forward, planting a chaste kiss on the girl's lips, hoping it would perhaps calm her.  
  
The effect, however, was not as he desired. Like a trapped animal, the girl floundered about, hoping to find any way she could to be free of his grasp. Moments later, she found herself flat of her back, the taller fox straddling her hips in a very intimate way.  
  
Her crimson eyes widened in terror, yet moments before her scream tore through the night, he kissed her again, the scream invading his throat rather than the air. Sorako struggled, trying with all her strength to get him off.  
  
She wanted to scream, she _had_ to. Someone, anyone had to save her. She couldn't bare the thought of being another demon's plaything, just another bed warmer.  
  
She didn't want to be weak anymore.  
  
Just as she thought he would never stop, he pulled away, golden eyes once again staring into hers. Seeing her chance, she struck out at him, only to have both her wrists clasped above her head by one large clawed hand.  
  
"I suggest you calm down," He drawled, panting slightly. Really, he'd forgotten how much of a spitfire she could truly be when frightened. "I told you I didn't come here to hurt you." Again he rested his forehead against hers, this time to regain his composure, breathing softly into her face.  
  
Sorako was surprised to find his scent was not offensive as she might have imagined but a pleasant one . . . and familiar. _Roses . . . he smells like roses. Just like . . . . _"Kurama." She whispered softly, her eyes closing.  
  
The fox started, nearly slamming his forehead hard against hers. "What?" He muttered gazing into her tense face.  
  
Crimson eyes appeared again. "You . . . you smell like roses." She murmured, still trembling. "Just like the man protecting me."  
  
The fox's eyes widened slightly before a soft smile graced his face. A smile she knew well from another. "Do I, then?" He whispered huskily.  
  
She nodded against him, her face turned away. She was still frightened, he knew, but it seemed the thought of his red-headed human counterpart had calmed her.  
  
_ For a moment . . . I could have sworn . . . he looked just like Kurama,_ She thought, eyes wandering over the room. His shirt she had worn when she came here was still hanging on the back of the desk chair. _Oh, Kurama, where are you?  
_  
"What . . . is your name?" She asked after several moments of silence had passed.  
  
Pulling back, he met her gaze, his eyes honest and kind. "My name? You know my name, or have you forgotten me?" He replied, his free hand playing with a strand of her hair spilling across the pillow.  
  
"I . . . I don't." She denied, staring at him.  
  
He seemed to sadden, his golden eyes dulling. "Youko." He murmured, his lips nestled next to her ear. "Youko Kurama." Then, he closed the distance, softly kissing her sensitive neck.  
  
"Please . . . ." She pleaded, head turned from him. Tears once again fell from her eyes. He purred much like a cat, hoping for her consent to do what he had always wanted. "Don't."  
  
That one small word hit him like a ton of bricks, and he stopped immediately. Releasing her wrists, he leaned back away from her. A look of dejection clearly showed on his handsome face. "Why are you so afraid?" He whispered after a few moment's silence. "I would not hurt you."  
  
"Because I don't know you!" She exclaimed, pulling as far from him as she could.  
  
The fox frowned, standing. A small bitter smile played across his face when he looked at her. "But you do, Sorako. You know me very well." He said, then, like a specter on the wind, he was gone.  
  
Sorako blinked, wondering if she had dreamt it all. Pushing herself up, she retracted her hand from the pillow when something sharp pricked it. Turning, she found a single flower lying beside where her head had lain. It was a red rose.  
  
_For love,_ she realized, her fingers tracing her still swollen lips. _Who was that man? How did he know my name?_ Picking up the rose, she gazed at it lovingly. It was a beautiful gift, from an equally beautiful stranger. _And what did he mean, he came here for me?  
_  
Then, Hiei burst through the window, sword in hand.  
  
She gasped, the rose falling from her fingers into her lap. The fire apparition watched it in disdain. He needed to have a talk with the fox. Sword sliding back into its sheath, he turned back to the still shaking girl.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked, kneeling on the bed beside her.  
  
She nodded. Before the stoic jaganashi knew it, the small woman had her arms wrapped around him, her head in the bend of his neck, and wept.  
  
The startled demon did nothing at first, then relaxing into her embrace, he wrapped his arms around her simply content to hold her until she fell asleep. Making sure she would be ok, he leapt from the window. He had a fox to hunt. He silently wished he didn't have to leave her alone.

* * *

Eyes of a now indiscernible color bled as more tears fell from the broken demon's orbs. His captor, Ayashige, had left moments before, and in his wake left a demon, broken and devoid of nearly everything. The Lord had almost claimed his life.  
  
_ I'm going to die here,_ He thought in misery, trying his best to stay awake. He knew that if the darkness took him, he would die.  
  
_Would death be so bad?_ A small voice asked, lingering in the back of his mind. _He could never hurt you again._  
  
The thought enticed him momentarily, but he fought it back. He wouldn't die. Not at the hands of that animal. _I didn't die back then, I won't die now,_ his mind screamed remembering a time long ago, when the Lord had given him his first, nearly fatal, scar.  
  
Choking down the blood filling his throat, he rolled over on his stomach, hoping the cold would keep him lucid. Then, a thought crossed his mind he hadn't realized. _Everyone thinks I'm dead . . . everyone but me. I have to stay alive for me._  
  
_And for **her**,_ The small voice whispered, reminding him of the woman he could never forget. The only one he'd ever loved.

* * *

"What do you mean, 'He's turning into Youko?'" Koenma asked once the ferry girl was calmed somewhat. The pair were hovering above the city, searching for the fox. Koenma unconsciously tightened his grip on Botan's waist when he noticed how high up they were.  
  
"Exactly what I said. When I walked in the room, Kurama's hair was already turning silver, and as I watched, he transformed completely." Botan exclaimed, eyes scanning every street for the lithe thief.  
  
Her thoughts drifted back to that moment, when golden feral eyes had locked with hers. _They flashed green . . . then he **kissed** me_. It had been a terrifying, yet oddly sensual experience. It left her breathless.  
  
"How is that possible?" The prince wondered aloud, scratching his chin. Though he'd never really thought about it, Kurama was a very complicated person, being a merger of a demon and human souls. He wondered if the souls truly were merged, or if the cunning fox had only led everyone to believe so.  
  
In light of recent events, Koenma was strongly beginning to believe the latter.  
  
"I don't know, sir. But I do know Youko Kurama is running around Ningenkai." She stated, cotton candy eyes surveying the horizon worriedly. She _had_ to talk to Kurama, but with Youko on the loose, she might not get the chance. _If he does anything, Kurama cold be thrown in prison!_ The thought tore at her, making her think about what Sorako had said.  
  
_If I love him, tell him. Alright then, that's exactly what I'm going to do. _She frowned. _Only, I can't. Not while Youko's running a muck. Oh, Kurama, I need you. **Where** are you?!  
_  
Just then, the pair spotted a shadow flashing in and out and knew it could only be one person. "Hiei!" Koenma called out, both jetting to the jaganashi's position.  
  
The fire apparition stopped, turning to the Reikai prince. A look of clear annoyance scrawled across his face at the interruption.  
  
"Oh, Hiei, have you seen Kurama?" Botan asked frantically, eyes searching the demon's face.  
  
"I'm hunting him." Came the reply. Then, after stopping to consider it, he turned back to the deity. "You should go check on the girl. She was rather shaken up after her encounter with him." Then the fire apparition was gone.  
  
Botan's eyes widened, then without a second thought, she bolted toward Kurama's home, hoping all the while Sorako was alright._ I hope he didn't hurt her . . . please, no. _

__

* * *

Dun, dun, dun . . . Youko's on the loose. What will everyone do? And what's up with him kissing everyone?

I really enjoyed writing this chapter, especially the parts with Youko. I swear he's the funniest character to write. Even more so that Kuronue. Anyway, a little more of the plot fell into this and it just keeps getting more complicated.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Please, review.

Another name meaning:  
**Hebi**- snake (I could be wrong about this, but I'm too lazy to go look right now)

**FireNeko**- You've never seen him? Aww, you're missing a great-looking character, I tell ya. If you want to see a pic of him, go to BestAnime.com (I believe) and look up Yu Yu Hakusho, then search the pictures in the archive section. It's not a full body shot, but hey it's a nice pic of his face. I know I used it as a drawing reference. Now, now, threats will get you nowhere, and besides I'm not quitting. I'm having _way _too much fun with this story, and .: sniffle :. if you kill me, the story will never be finished and you wouldn't want that, now would you? Oh, and you can probably get the movie at FYE. I know that's where I got my copy.

**Sessha's Crazy**- Didn't see you there for a few chapters. I thought you'd quit reviewing! Anyway, yup, it was Kuronue. C'mon, if you've read my bio, you ought to know I _love **love **_**_love _**Kuronue. He's my fav YYH character, even though he's totally obscure. And you know he has to be cool if he's Youko's best bud. I'm also glad none of my Sorako torture offended you. I didn't think it would be offensive(being as it's not as bad as I could have done) but with some, you never know.

**Animegirl417**- Well, I'm glad you picked up on the Kuronue thing. I didn't think I was making an extremely obscure reference there. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, being as I think it's even better than the last and it does have more character interaction.

Well, until next time, later.


	9. The Pain of Living

****

Well, here's another chapter straight from my beta reader. Hope you enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **None of the charaters, nor the world(s) they live in belong to me, but their respective owners. The exceptions to this are Sorako, Ayashige, and Sahirah. Also, the plotline is mine, so don't steal.

**Chapter 9**

**

* * *

**  
_Pain._  
  
He cracked open his bleary sapphire eyes and was greeted by the same angel he thought he'd imagined right before falling into oblivion. _Guess it was real then._  
  
She smiled softly, her silvery white hair cascading around her. "You're finally awake. That's good," She turned, placing the damp cloth she held in the water basin. "I was worried you might not."  
  
He blinked. Trying to sit up, his body screamed in pain, and he fell back. "Where am I?" He groaned, rubbing his head. _Dammit, I feel like hell.  
_  
"My home," She placed a firm yet gentle hand on his chest. "You mustn't move. Your wounds are deep and could still be the death of you." She whispered.  
  
"Why'd you save me?" He murmured, his head suddenly beginning to pound. He closed his eyes, trying to block it out.  
  
She sighed softly causing him to open his eyes and look at her. "It is not in my nature to watch any living creature die . . . especially in such a way," She leaned over him, checking his injuries. He was thankful for such a beautiful distraction from pain. "I'm sorry, but I was unable to fully heal you."  
  
"What?" He hadn't actually been listening.  
  
She turned to him, brows furrowed slightly. "I said I was unable to heal you fully."  
  
"You . . . . you can heal?" He was confused. He'd never run across someone who could before.  
  
A slight blush erupted across her pallid cheeks. "Ah, yes. I am known for that." She smiled, a warm, all-encompassing tingle began to form in his gut.  
  
"You thieves are more trouble than you're worth," She whispered, unwinding his older bandages caked in dried blood. "Always getting into perilous situations and needing a nursemaid," She sighed dramatically. "Or perhaps I am just doomed to forever run across you."  
  
_ What does she mean? _"Who are you?" He asked huskily. She was a puzzling creature.  
  
"Simply a healer." Brows furrowed in worry as she ran her fingertips across a particularly deep wound. _This is troubling . . . .  
_  
"What is it?" He asked anxiously, wincing from her touch. The expression on her face was one he didn't like.  
  
She didn't even look up from the wound. "I don't understand . . . you're healing so slowly. Perhaps, you were poisoned, and I did not detect it." She murmured, her smooth fingertips feathering across his swollen, aching flesh.  
  
Her ministrations sent a shiver through him, which she immediately detected. "Oh, I'm sorry. Are you cold?" Her kind crimson eyes darted up to his, clearly filled with worry.  
  
He sighed, head collapsing back to the floor, letting her finish bandaging the wound. The woman was too big a distraction for him. Never mind that she reminded him way too much of Kurama. "No, I'm fine."  
  
"You look tired," She stated, putting away her things after finishing the last binding. "I'll leave you to rest now." She rose and turned to leave when a strong hand grasped her wrist. She turned back to her patient, startled.  
  
"Stay." He murmured groggily, his eyes pleading. It looked as though he were already half asleep.  
  
Nodding softly, she once again seated herself beside him. "Alright." She whispered.  
  
Unwinding his palm from her wrist, she cradled the appendage in her own hoping to provide the injured thief what little comfort she could. _He will have a difficult time . . . especially with that leg wound. It may never fully heal._  
  
Turning to gaze out the moon-lit window, she let her mind drift. _I wonder where Youko is,_ she mused, eyes saddening at the thought of the silver haired fox. She pushed it away, instead focusing on her new patient. _He must think his friend is dead. How sad._ She turned her gaze back to the slumbering man. _He spoke so highly of you. _

* * *

A loud noise crashed, bringing Sorako out of her tear-induced sleep. Rubbing her eyes tiredly, she blinked, searching the room. _Last thing I remember was . . . ._ She blinked incredulously, the incident replaying in her mind. _Hiei. He allowed me to hug him, and he hugged back._ Her rather . . . intimate encounter with the kitsune from her dreams was temporarily forgotten.  
  
She stopped, her eyes landing on another pair staring at her from the side of the bed. Those eyes, a strange sort of golden brown looked at her curiously, set in a handsome teenage male's face. She jumped, scooting away from the stranger, startled.  
  
_What is it with strange men startling me?_ She grumbled silently, watching the man as he jumped as well, surprised by her sudden movements. It was then she noticed the man had a pacifier in his mouth. She would have smiled, had she not been so unsettled.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you." The man said, trying his best to quell her fears.  
  
The words she spoke tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them. Maybe she just felt she could trust this man. "That's what Youko said." She murmured, clutching the covers to her chest.  
  
The young man's eyes widened marginally. "Did he hurt you?" He inquired, his voice carrying a tone of worriment Sorako didn't understand. _He doesn't know me . . . why should he care?_  
  
"N-no." She stammered, blushing as she remembered his last kiss.  
  
At the time, she'd been so frightened, nothing about the moment had registered other than an invasion of personal space. But now . . . now she remembered the way it felt, the emotion sent shivers through her body. Just as she had thought from her dream, he was a very passionate kisser._ And lover I bet,_ She silently added, thinking back. _Even though he wanted to, he didn't touch me. I told him no . . . and he stopped. _She was shocked.  
  
Koenma leaned toward her, gazing placidly at her face. "Are you ok?"  
  
She turned back to him, and nearly screamed when she found he was inches from her face. Both fell back, Sorako hitting the wall, Koenma slamming down on his rear.  
  
"Oh! Are you alright?" Sorako asked, staring down at the fallen male on the floor. _I didn't mean to do that._  
  
"I'm fine. Don't worry." Koenma stated, a small blush staining his cheeks. _I can't believe I just did **that**!_ Trying to regain his lost air of composure, he stood, brushing the imaginary dust away.  
  
"Are you sure?" She asked, reaching out and running her fingers down the fabric of his sleeves, double-checking his health. "I really didn't mean to startle you. I'm sorry." She continued, her tone strained with worry and . . . _Nervousness? _Koenma wondered silently.  
  
"Please," He began, removing her hands and placing them in her lap. "I'm fine. Though," He rubbed the back of his head. "My pride may never recover."  
  
That brought a small smile to the girl's lips as she settled back under the covers. After a few minutes of silence, she quietly asked his name.  
  
"I am Koenma, Prince of Reikai." He stated, standing majestically before her.  
  
Her eyes widened, head whipping over to him. "Reikai?" She exclaimed, but a long bout of violent coughing that shook her whole body silenced anything else she might have said. Instead, she fell forward, pawing her throat. _I . . . Can't Breathe!_ She choked and sputtered, trying desperately to take in at least a little air.  
  
Alarmed, Koenma bolted forward, leaning the small woman back, into his arms. When he saw her face, he gasped. She was pallid, deathly so. Panicking, he called out for Botan.  
  
A moment later, the ferry girl was by his side, her eyes tracing worriedly over her friend's face. "What happened?!" She exclaimed, looking to her boss. Her cotton candy eyes began to glisten, tears filling them. _First Kurama, now Sorako! What's happening?!  
_  
"I don't know!" Koenma explained, eyes frantic. "I told her who I was, and she started hacking her lungs out!" He watched the girl, anguish pulling at his every fiber of being. He hoped the small woman would be ok. Her life had been so terrible . . . he just wanted her to have some small bit of happiness.  
  
Sorako moaned, her crimson orbs fluttering behind closed lids. _So . . . much . . . **PAIN**!_ She griped the front of the Reikai prince's shirt for dear life, her blunt nails scratching down his chest. She wanted anything to make this pain go away.  
  
It felt as if her soul were being ripped apart at the seams and lain out for all to see. She felt herself collapsing, her mind plunging into darkness. And like so many times before, she welcomed it. It was a relief from pain, and one she desperately needed. _I don't want to hurt . . . anymore. I want to be happy . . . ._  
  
One word fell from her lips, barely a whisper. "Kuronue." Then, for her, the waking world was no more.

* * *

Happiness.  
  
The feeling overtook her, latching hold and not letting go. Though she couldn't say she minded. _It's been so long since I've felt this way . . . since I've been happy._ Her mind wandered back to the time not so long ago when another thief had been harbored under her roof. She shook her head, banishing the thought of golden eyes and silver hair. _He's gone, Sahirah, and he's not coming back. Don't think of him._  
  
The look on her face, one of remembered sorrows, caught the attention of the current thief in her life, who was also the source of her present happiness. _I wonder what's wrong? She suddenly seemed so sad . . . maybe I can cheer her up._ Standing up as straight as he could, being as his leg was still severely injured, he began to softly hum a tune he knew she enjoyed, a goofy smile plastered on his face.  
  
Crimson eyes turned, landing on the smirking visage of the dark headed demon. Crossing her arms, she frowned playfully. "What in the world are you smiling for?"  
  
"Oh, nothing." He answered elusively. The silly grin was still plastered on his face. Her eyes traced down his frame innocently, lingering momentarily where they should not before she turned away blushing.  
  
_Ack! What is **wrong** with me? Why did I stare at . . . **that**?!_ Recovering herself, she turned back, eyeing him warily. _What are you hiding?_ "You don't smile like that for nothing. Tell me." She said, leaning forward toward him. Her inquisitive face was inches from his, her subtle scent overwhelming him.  
  
_ She smells just like lavender flowers,_ He thought, inhaling the heavenly fragrance.  
  
His ultramarine orbs bore deeply into hers, crashing into her world. Every other thought was forgotten as he looked into her brilliant eyes, marveling that she felt so soothing. Reaching out, his hand brushed against her cheek, fingers tangling in her satin tresses. "Did I ever tell you I think you're beautiful?" He asked huskily, voice laced with poorly hidden lust.  
  
Her eyes widened fearfully and she hastily back-stepped from him, her cheeks cherry-red. "I . . I . . . ." She stammered, not meeting his gaze. There was something about the way he'd looked at her, the tone of his voice, the spark in his eyes. It frightened her, made her shy away. His fingers slid from her hair, falling back to his side.  
  
_I . . . can't. Please don't do this. Not again._ Memories of Youko invaded her mind, but again she pushed them away. _This isn't the time . . . I have to forget him. He left, and Kuronue isn't him. They're **not** the same._ She tried to convince herself but somehow couldn't believe it.  
  
He frowned. _That isn't what I expected. _"Hey, don't get all shy on me. I was just giving you a compliment." He cooed, ensnaring her chin so she would look at him. _She's so beautiful, blushing like that._ "I didn't mean anything by it." His eyes softened, thumb stroking her delicate flesh.  
  
_It reminds me too much of Youko's lust,_ She wanted to say but decided not to complicate the situation any more. "I . . . I know. It's just . . . it makes me nervous." She admitted, her shining eyes locked fully with his. It was her way of showing she trusted him, and he was flattered. No one like her had ever trusted or even come _near_ him. It felt _nice_ to have such a change of pace.  
  
He was glad to be with her. Smiling, he made a vow to never leave her alone. _Not like Kurama did. _

* * *

Youko whipped his head up, searching the surrounding trees. He had thought some time ago he was being tracked, but now he had no doubt. The spunky little fire apparition his human half befriended was lurking in the trees, following his every move. He could feel the demon's energy, even though it was masked.  
  
Golden eyes still scanning, he darted into a deserted park, in need of water._ I wonder what he's doing? _He wondered, feeling the short demon's energy follow him. Stooping by a small stream, he drank his fill. His eyes slid closed, relishing the feel of the cool liquid as his mind wandered back to a time only a few hours past.  
  
His brows furrowed, his expression puzzled. _Why was she so frightened? Did she truly not remember me? When I felt her energy in the castle . . . I was so sure. And that other . . . could he truly- _The thoughts were banished, however, when the jaganashi dropped from his perch, landing silently behind the kitsune.  
  
"What to you think you're doing, fox?" He asked monotonously, his hand itching to grab his sword and run the demon through. _How dare he touch her! _His mind screamed, fingers twitching. Despite his greatest efforts emotions, including anger and disdain, flashed across his face.  
  
Tail flicking irritatedly, his golden eyes slid over to the dark demon. "Why is my taking a drink any of your business?" He asked smoothly, a hint of challenge in his tone.  
  
"Why did you _touch _her?" Hiei nearly growled, his fingers curling around the hilt of his sword, ready for a confrontation surely to come. He wouldn't let the fox get away with such an indignity. Never mind that the cunning kitsune had even formed a barrier around the room so Hiei couldn't come to the startled girl's rescue. _He kept me out purposely. He **knew** I was there._  
  
A growl sounded from the fox's throat as he nonchalantly stood to face his small challenger. He wiped the moisture from his lips, eyes never leaving the fire demon. "Why does it matter to you if I do? I've never known you to show such attachment to one that is none of your concern." One elegant brow rose, a smirk revealing sharp fangs playing on his face. "Tell me, Hiei . . . do you _love_ the girl?" He drawled out the statement, his eyes watching knowingly.  
  
Shock registered momentarily on the dark demon's face until he pushed it away. "I will not let you touch her again." He answered, ignoring the kitsune's question.  
  
Yet, a voice in the back of his mind continued to whisper. _**Do** you love the girl?  
_  
_ No,_ He growled, watching the fox like a hawk.  
  
_Then, why do you protect her so?_ It asked before fading away.  
  
Youko smirked broadly, reading every subtle expression playing across Hiei's face. _Ah, he doesn't realize . . . just how much she matters._ "If you do not love her, why do you _bother_? You act as though I rutted with the girl." The fox stated, taking a step toward the emotionally troubled demon. _Though, I would have, had she not forbade me.  
_  
Backing away slightly, the jaganashi frowned, stepping out of a battle stance. "Stay away from the girl, fox. I will not have you hurt her."  
  
Youko frowned, falling into thought. His eyes closed as a heavy sigh escaped from his lips. "It is too late for that, I fear."  
  
"What do you mean?!" Hiei snarled, nearly drawing his sword and striking the taller demon.  
  
Youko turned, only his head still facing the fire apparition. "Perhaps you should ask her . . . about _our_ past." His voice was mournful, almost regretting. _Alright, Shuichi . . . I'm done._ Then, before Hiei could blink, the fox was gone, replaced by his still unconscious red-headed counterpart.  
  
"Kurama." Hiei murmured, hefting the larger human into his arms. Firming his grip on his precious cargo, he jetted back to Kurama's home, where Botan and the girl were waiting. _What did that fox mean? **Their** past? Does she **know** him? _He had no idea but was damned well going to find out.

* * *

"Where did that _damn_ fox go?!" Yusuke grumbled, roaming the streets in search of the illusive demon. _Not even any screams to follow . . . he must really be in hiding. Or on the run.  
_  
Turning the corner, he screeched to a halt when flash of inky darkness blinked by, heading in the direction of Kurama's home. Yusuke knew it could only be one person. "Hiei! Hey, Hiei! Wait up!" Yusuke yelled with a stupid smile on his face, arm outstretched. The fire demon stopped, impatiently waiting for the detective to catch up.  
  
"I was wondering if you had seen . . . Kurama?!" The detective exclaimed, seeing the bundle heaped in Hiei's arms. "What the hell happened?"  
  
"I'll explain it at the fox's home." The stoic reply came on the wind as its owner was already gone, leaving Yusuke to hurry back to Kurama's. All the while, he wondered exactly what was going on with everyone lately._ Sheesh, it's been like a damn mad house ever since that girl appeared._ He frowned, suddenly remembering he hadn't even _met_ the girl. _Wonder what she's like?_  
  
Taking a short detour, he turned down the street leading to Kuwabara's house. He figured the tall orange-top ought to be in on it cause he sure as hell knew he didn't want to explain it to the teen. _I don't even understand half of it myself.  
_  
Knocking, or more like pounding actually, on Kuwabara's door, he bellowed out for his tall friend. "Hey, Kuwabara! Get out here!" Yusuke continued to pound, even when the door swung away from his fist, compliments of Shizuru, Kuwabara's older sister.  
  
She was also more violent.  
  
"He isn't here." She nearly growled, staring down the point of her nose at the detective. "Is there something I can help you with?"  
  
"Eh- heh, um could you tell me where he is?" Yusuke asked, backing away from her. Kuwabara's sister had always made him somewhat nervous . . . especially when she was angry.  
  
She sighed, leaning against the doorframe, cigarette in hand. "Botan came by and got him a few minutes ago. They were heading over to Kurama's house." Then she slammed the door in his face. Clearly the conversation had ended.  
  
Dashing away, Yusuke continued on his course to Kurama's, grumbling about violent older sisters and strange human girls all the way.

* * *

Botan sighed, dabbing the unconscious girl's brow worriedly. _Oh my, what's happened to you now? _She wondered, placing the cloth back in the water basin. Hearing the door behind her open, she turned to find Kuwabara standing there with several wrapped sandwiches.  
  
"Hey," He murmured, walking toward her. "I thought you might be hungry so I fixed us something to eat." Setting the sandwiches down, he stopped. "Hope Kurama doesn't mind."  
  
"Thank you, Kuwabara," Scratching her head, she continued. "I really don't think Kurama will. He isn't here to eat it."  
  
"Yeah." He agreed, sitting on the edge of the bed beside the ferry girl. "I hope Urameshi was able to find him. Who knows what could happen if Youko's still on the loose." The large teen's brows furrowed, imagining all the terror the fox thief could cause.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't worry. If anyone can bring him down, it'll be Yusuke." She reassured, though she was somewhat doubtful. _Well, Hiei's out there, too. But the way he made it sound . . . it was like he wanted to **kill** Kurama!_ She thought worriedly, bitting her fingernails. _Oh, I don't know what I'd do if Hiei actually hurt him! I'd be so lost.  
_  
Sorako's advice echoed in her mind again. _If you love him, tell him. Don't be a fool, like _I _was._ Botan continued to worry her nails, wondering about the exact meaning. _Something just isn't adding up here._ Her eyes shifted to the slumbering girl. _What secrets are you hiding?  
_  
"Botan? Hey, Botan?" Kuwabara asked, waving his hand in front of the oblivious deity's face. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, just thinking." She replied, her mind still wandering. Looking out the window, she noticed the sky had darkened. _It looks like rain. Oh dear.  
_  
"About everything that's happened, right?" Kuwabara guessed, knowing he had been thinking about the same thing. But the way Botan's face had looked, the sadness he felt all around her . . . it seemed her thoughts were quite a bit deeper than his. _I guess they didn't tell me everything or something. Maybe they're waiting on Urameshi to get here.  
_  
Both jumped when a crash of thunder rang out, rain beginning to tinkle outside. Botan stood, moving to close the window. "We can't have it raining in." Yet, just before she pushed the panes shut, a shadow blinked in, landing on the frame. Startled, Botan screamed, falling back into Kuwabara's arms as he clumsily tried to stand.  
  
"Damn woman, stop." The shadow said, and a flash of lightening revealed it to be none other than Hiei. However, it was not the fire demon that interested Botan, but the person he carried.  
  
"Oh! Kurama!" Botan cried, pushing away from her savior to dote over the fallen red-head. "What happened, Hiei? Why did he change back?" She asked urgently, meeting gazes with the jaganashi. With the help of Kuwabara, Botan laid Kurama beside Sorako in the bed. _I hope she doesn't wake up and scream.  
_  
"It's what the fox wanted." He replied, taking off his drenched cape and hanging on the chair. Propping himself up against the wall, the demon lost himself in thought.  
  
"Did you find out anything?" She asked hesitantly, wondering if Hiei would ever answer her. He rarely ever did.  
  
Thoughtful crimson eyes rose, meeting her gaze. It was the first time she'd ever seen that level of emotion on the normally stoic fire apparition and she had to hold back a gasp. _He's actually quite handsome . . . when you ignore the fact he's so blasted moody._ Said apparition cut her a sharp look, but spoke nonetheless. "It seems that Youko knows the girl."  
  
Botan's eyes widened, her mouth silently moving before she spoke. "B- but how is that _possible?_ Sorako isn't that old!" She exclaimed, tossing her arms around. She huffed when no explanation was provided.  
  
Kuwabara, who to that point had been quietly watching the exchange, found that moment appropriate to speak. "Hey, Botan," Both set of eyes turned toward him. "Did Sorako ever tell you her _actual_ age or anything? I mean, aren't we just assuming she's not that old?"  
  
Botan stopped, thinking about it. "Y'know," She began, her index finger resting against her chin. "Now that you mention it, Sorako really hasn't told us, well, _anything _about her life. She's been with us for so long, and we never even thought to ask her."  
  
"Well, the idiot makes a valid point." Hiei stated, adding his two cents. Kuwabara started to retort, but Botan silenced him with a well placed kick to the shin. "It would be in our best interest to find out what we can when the girl awakens." His eyes darted over to the fallen girl and was startled to find one delicate arm draped over Kurama's chest while the other was tangled in his hair.  
  
_Hn, if only she knew a few short hours ago, she was cowering beneath the same man,_ He thought, his eyes turning toward the deity. "Has her condition changed?"  
  
Botan sighed, sitting beside the two slumbering youths. "She's taken a turn for the worse, I'm afraid. She woke up not too long ago, but she couldn't breathe. She's been passed out ever since." Rubbing her forehead tiredly, she continued. "She called out a name before she fainted."  
  
"What was it?" Kuwabara asked, interest lining his face. Clearly, Hiei wished to know as well, for he'd unconsciously started leaning toward the death deity.  
  
"Kuronue." Botan whispered, turning her eyes back to the pair. She was surprised when both unconscious parties reacted to her slight utterance. _Strange . . . .  
_  
"Hey," Kuwabara said, thinking. "Where have I heard that name before?"  
  
Then, the door opened again, this time Yusuke walked in, drenching wet.  
  
"Hey, Urameshi! What kept you so long?" The tall teen asked his friend, all thoughts of who Kuronue was banished for the moment.  
  
Huffing and puffing, the detective sat down on his haunches. "In case you hadn't noticed, there's a storm outside!" He exclaimed, pushing dark hair out of his eyes. Brown orbs shifting over to the slip of shadow leaning against the wall, he spoke. "Ok, Hiei. What's the deal with Kurama?"  
  
The slight demon sighed softly. "The fox retreated . . . leaving Kurama."  
  
Yusuke nodded, then something seemed to dawn on him. "But where the hell was he all that time?! I never saw him once, and let's face it, a kitsune running around isn't something you see every damn day."  
  
The fire demon swallowed, remembering the moment he saw the kitsune standing in the room with Sorako. _And I couldn't do a damn thing._ "He was here," The demon began, gesturing to the girl. "With her."  
  
The Spirit Detective's eyes bugged, a stuttering cough spilling from his mouth. "What?! You left Sorako alone with _Youko_!?" He stared incredulously at the fire demon, who was looking incredibly guilty. _Is he . . .?_ Blinking, the look was gone, so the detective just shook it off as being his imagination. _Hiei would never.  
_  
"The damn fox put up a barrier. I couldn't get to the girl." Hiei explained grumpily, his mind replaying the incident over and over. _I couldn't get to her. I couldn't protect her. _Casting his gaze back over to the girl, he vowed never to allow that to happen again. _Never again.  
_  
Yusuke's eyes softened, a worried expression crossing his face as he looked at the girl for the first time. _She . . . she's beautiful,_ He thought, tracing over her slackened face. _Oh . . ._ His eyes widened. _Youko didn't! _"What did he do to her?"  
  
"Stop your needless worrying, Detective. He didn't hurt the girl, only startled her." Hiei replied, yet the normal detached air of his voice was no longer there.  
  
"But why would he search her out? I don't get it." Yusuke murmured, scratching his head.  
  
"That's easy, Urameshi. Youko knows her." Kuwabara chimed in, a bright smile on his face.  
  
Turning back to the jaganashi, Hiei confirmed it. "Yes, it seems there is more to this girl than we first suspected. I, for one, plan to get some answers when she awakens." Hiei said, his eyes sliding shut momentarily.  
  
Then, standing up straight, he blinked over to the window and casting another look at the two bed-ridden companions, he left. "Keep me informed." Was the last thing he said.  
  
Blinking, Yusuke watched rain pour in from the now empty window. "Well, that was interesting."  
  
Botan and Kuwabara could do nothing but agree.  
  
A moment later, Yusuke's communicator sprang to live and when the detective answered, Koenma's face fizzed into focus. "Yusuke! Get over here NOW! And bring Kuwabara with you! Ayashige's on the move!" Then the screen was dead.  
  
Turning back to the deity, he told her to watch out for Kurama and Sorako. Then, both teens were gone.  
  
_ Oh dear,_ Botan thought, gently running her fingers through Kurama's hair. _Please wake up, Kurama. I need to talk to you._ Her cotton candy eyes gazed at his gentle face, silently wondering how he could have terrified the girl so. _Even though Hiei never actually told us what happened, it must have been awful. I hope you'll both be alright . . . . _

* * *

Well, there you have it. Another lovely chapter, if I do say so myself. anyway, hope you all enjoyed it, and please review! It always makes me so happy to hear from my readers.

Also, if you notice any mistakes (spelling, etc.) Please tell me. I noticed last chapter I had Koenma spelled Koeman or something of the sort. Oopsie!

**Sessha's Crazy- **Very glad none of my more, ahem, darker thoughts in this story bother you. And yes I understand the darker sides of the mind. Heaven knows I can very very very scary when I'm in that frame of mind. .:Shudders:. Anyway, glad you enjoyed the chapter! Hopefully, this one was just as, if not more, interesting.

**Animegirl417-** Oh, I'm so glad you liked Chapter 8 so well! To be honest, I think that one's my favorite as well. And I totally understood what you meant, and it's somethingI strive for. I try my very hardest to make sure the characters act as they should in accordance to the series. Though, I'm still a bit wobbly with Hiei. I find him, along with Kuwabara, the most difficult to write. Seems I always made Hiei too emotional while Kuwabara . . . I dunno. He just flat out hard to write. Anyway, I want to write this story in a way where it actually _could _mesh into the series and be believable, and hopefully I'm accomplishing that! But if a bit of dialogue or a character action seems off to you, tell me about it and I'll see if I can remedy it or explain why it's that way. And I'll continue to write as long as I have the story to tell! Hey, you never know, I might write a sequel/prequel after I'm done.


	10. Disorientation

****

Well, here's another chapter for you all. I seriously didn't think I would get this sucker out, but hey, I was inspired. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: The characters within this work of fiction are not mine. They belong to their respective owners. However, this does not apply to Sorako, Sahirah, or Ayashige (and any other little minor characters). They belong to me, so please do not steal them.

**Chapter 10**

* * *

  
Disoriented.   
  
Sorako blinked. Her eyes felt heavy, and something wasn't right. Sitting up, she scanned the area. Everywhere she looked, a vast sea of white panned out. And she was alone.  
  
_What's going on?_ She wondered, bitting her nails worriedly. _Where am I? Is this a dream?_  
  
"Don't be afraid." A soft celestial voice said, coming from behind her.  
  
She spun around and nearly choked on a gasp. Before her a woman with skin as pale as moonlight and eyes the same bloody crimson as her own stood, her pale hair fanning out and falling to her hips. _The woman from my dreams._ _She's Sahirah._ She was gorgeous, and somehow Sorako felt lacking.  
  
Yet, the young human knew she was being silly. This majestic woman was clearly not human, so of course she wouldn't possess the flaws that bound the red-head to her fate. Even the pale blue oval twinkling on the beautiful woman's forehead was unearthly in design._ I-is she a demon?_  
  
"W-who are you?" She managed to say, still in awe of the mystical woman. Everything about her made Sorako painfully aware of her shortcomings. _Just a human woman,_ She thought bitterly, gazing at the angelic being.  
  
"You know who I am, Sorako." She began, a small smile drifting across her pallid face. Stooping beside the red-head, she took her hand, threading their fingers together. The young human was amazed at how perfectly they intertwined. _Almost as if they belong together.  
_  
"You are Sorako. I am Sahirah." The woman whispered, looking into identical crimson eyes. "And we are the same."  
  
"_What?!_" The young woman gapped, pulling from Sahirah's grasp. "How can we be the same? I . . you're beautiful, and I'm _human_." She mumbled, ashamed of herself, of her humanity.  
  
"But we are the same, Sorako." The woman reaffirmed, raising Sorako's chin with one long delicate finger. "I am what you should be. What you were before." She murmured sadly. "You must remember me, Sorako. It is very important that you find me." The woman stood, eyes gazing off into the whiteness.  
  
"What? Why?" The oblivious human asked, still stunned by what the woman said. _Could I have possibly been so . . . so beautiful?_  
  
Crimson eyes turned back, meeting hers. "If you don't find me, you'll die." Sahirah's eyes turned soft, melancholy draped around her small frame. "Don't you see? You're _dying_, Sorako. Without the piece of your soul that makes you immortal, you can't survive."  
  
"B-but what kept me alive all this time?" She asked, confused. "I've been human for nearly 50 years." Standing, she moved to the other woman's side.  
  
"Ayashige." The woman whispered, bitterness creeping into her tone. Her pale fingers clenched, hate burning in her eyes. Hate Sorako knew and felt all too well. The mere mention of that demon's name made her shudder with it. Then, just as it appeared, the hate vanished, replaced by an emotion Sorako couldn't quite place. "Tell me, do you remember _him_?" Sahirah asked, turning her gaze to the overwhelmed human.  
  
Twirling her thumbs nervously, Sorako turned her eyes to the bright floor. "If you mean Kuronue, I never forgot him. Not completely."  
  
Happiness traced across Sahirah's face at the mention of his name. "I'm glad. I had hoped you wouldn't. I know I never could." She whispered softly.  
  
Sorako mirrored the woman's smile. Then, a thought dawned on her. "Sahirah, what are you . . . exactly? Are you immortal?"  
  
"Yes, I am immortal." She answered, turning back to Sorako. "As to what I am, there are many names, but I believe you would know me best as a unicorn. The last to exist in Makai." She stated, a dour tone seeping into her voice, and it startled Sorako.  
  
Her brows furrowed, watching the mood swing in her other self. "A unicorn? That's what I am?"  
  
A nod came in response, yet it was followed by its own question. "If I may ask, why are you so taken with that fire demon? The forbidden one? What binds you to him?" Sahirah asked, eyes filled with question. _And better yet, what binds him to you? Why does he bother to care so much about you? Us?_  
  
"I, uh . . . he rescued me, protected me." She said, fumbling for the correct words. She herself didn't even understand it. It just _was_.  
  
"You know better." Sahirah stated, eyes boring into twin crimson, searching Sorako's heart. "He reminds you of him, doesn't he? The demon thief we loved?"  
  
"I . . . ." The words died before they even formed. How was she supposed to deny something she hadn't even thought about? It could very well be true. "I don't know." She replied, finally settling on an indefinite answer.  
  
The serene woman merely smiled, placing a delicate hand on the human's shoulder. "But you will." An expression of worry flitted across her face. "Tread carefully, Sorako, for there are many hearts in the balance. Do not hurt those who would love you in your haste to fill voids the past has left."  
  
Then, in a flurry, pale arms wrapped around her shoulders in a tight hug. "You must hurry or there will be nothing left of either of us." Then, Sahirah backed away, her body fading into the white. "Search for that dearest to you." Came her final words.  
  
"Wait! I need to ask you something!" But Sahirah was gone, leaving Sorako to wonder where she might find the part of her missing soul. _Something dearest to me? But what could that be? _

* * *

Kurama shifted, the edges of sleep faded from his mind as he became fully aware of his surroundings. _What happened?_ He wondered, as the sensation of touch once again filled his body. He was startled to find that something was pressed against his left side. Something warm and very soft.  
  
_What in the world? _Opening one bleary emerald eye, he turned his head and came face to face with a long, red . . . something. Blinking again, he found that something to be hair. Lifting his head, which seemed to be overly heavy to his weakened muscles, he found that his charge, Sorako, was resting peacefully beside him, her arms tangled about him.  
  
_This is odd,_ He thought, laying his head back down. _The last thing I remember is fighting along side Hiei and the others in Makai, then a blank. Though, I see we were successful in our mission, _He sighed thankfully, a smile creeping onto his face.  
  
The mere thought of his failing the already traumatized girl was more than he could bare, even now. More than anything, he hated failing those closest to him. And somehow the slip of a human girl had found her way into his heart. _It seems odd, though. I feel almost as if I know her . . . and why . . . did I sense that energy in the castle and think of her? I don't understand what's happening._  
  
He then heard the door open, its hinges squeaking softly. Turning, he found Botan staring down at him with tears in her eyes. "Oh, Kurama! I'm so glad you're back! I was so worried." She gushed, the tears streaking down her cheeks as she impulsively hugged him. "I was so scared you wouldn't wake up."  
  
"Botan." He murmured, awestruck that she was so stricken. Sure, he knew she cared, for she loved all the members of the team equally in her own way, but to see her cry for him . . . it blew him away. Without a second thought, he wrapped his arms around her, careful not to awaken Sorako. "Please, don't cry. I'm alright. I won't leave you again." He cooed, trying to calm her down. She was flat out balling now.  
  
"But," She began, sniffling against his shirt front. "I thought for the longest you wouldn't wake up, and then Youko started running amuck and . . . ." Botan hesitated when she felt the red-head stiffen in her arms.  
  
"Youko?" Kurama interrupted, puzzled. "He gained control? When?"  
  
The deity pulled away, staring into his calming eyes. _How much I missed those eyes._ "Y-you mean you didn't know? When I went to visit you in the hospital yesterday, he . . . he came out right in front of me." She whispered, her tone hesitant and nervous. Kurama didn't fail to pick up on that.  
  
"Did he hurt you?" He asked urgently, eyeing the deity. His strong yet gentle hands ran down her shoulders, stopping at the elbows. "Please, you must tell me." An emotion Botan had never seen coming from him shined in his brilliant eyes: fear.  
  
At first she didn't understand why he was so fearful, being as he and Youko were connected and basically the same. Until she realized Kurama admitted to having had no knowledge of the fox even coming out, much less what he actually _**did**_. _I guess they're not as bonded as I thought._  
  
"No, I'm fine. He didn't hurt me. He . . . ." Here, she hesitated, unsure if she should actually tell the red-head, but as he gazed into her eyes, she couldn't keep it from him. "He kissed me." She murmured softly, averting her gaze. A deep blush sprang to her cheeks as she remembered it. _With all the excitement, I'd forgotten about it.  
_  
Green eyes widened marginally, then narrowed in thought. _So it wasn't just a dream. I actually did that. _"Did he, then?" She nodded. "Is that all he did while in control?"  
  
Botan sighed, regaining herself. "No, he . . . he came after Sorako."  
  
"What?" He exclaimed, grabbing Botan's shoulders. "It's very important you tell me what he did to her." His voice was sharp, tense. Nothing at all like the Kurama she knew.  
  
"I-I don't know! Hiei was here with her!" She explained, trying to pull away from him. His grip on her arms was really starting to hurt. "Kurama, stop. You're hurting me."  
  
Instantly, he released her, ashamed. "Forgive me, Botan. It's just . . . if he had hurt either of you, I don't think I would be able to forgive myself." Then, meeting her startled gaze, he ran one hand up, cupping her cheek. "You're very special to me, and I couldn't bare anything to happen to you. Even by my own hand." He said, gently stroking her cheek and wiping her tears away.  
  
"I missed you." She murmured, eyes closing contentedly. "There's a lot that I need to tell you."  
  
His brows furrowed, pulling her down to sit beside him on the bed. "Tell me then." He smiled softly, making her heart skip a beat. _Oh, if I'd lost you . . . I wouldn't have been able to bear it._  
  
"Kurama, I . . . I don't know what I'd do without you." She said, deliberately avoiding his calm face. She couldn't bring herself to do this if she were looking at him. "And I . . . ." But she couldn't do it, even staring at her fingers.  
  
"You can tell me, Botan. I don't bite." He whispered, pulling her to him in a gentle hug. A small chuckle escaped his lips. "At least, not often."  
  
"Oh!" She exclaimed, hitting him playfully in the chest. "That wasn't funny!" Yet, she was smiling brightly all the while.  
  
"But in all seriousness, you can tell me anything. I won't judge you." He reassured, clasping her hand in his.  
  
Maybe it was the warmth of his embrace, or the reassuring smile on his face, but Botan suddenly felt she could tell him anything. And tell him she did. "I . . . ." Yet, she still hesitated. So many different emotions and thoughts swam in her mind, frightening her. _If he turns me down, I could never look at him again!_ So, instead of a declaration of undying love, she asked him about another thought plaguing her mind. "Do you know the name Kuronue?" She asked, a blush still creeping into her complection.  
  
_It's a name I know all too well._ "Kuronue? Why are you asking me this? Do you know someone by that name?" He asked, a subtle sort of urgency in his voice. _Could it possibly be . . ? Is he truly still alive?_  
  
"Oh, no! I don't," Came the embarrassed reply. Her eyes shifted over to the slumbering girl with copper hair. "But Sorako does. I . . I think she fell in love with him." Her voice softened to barely a whisper, memories of the broken girl flooding her mind.  
  
Kurama's eyes widened, taking in all the information. _There's no way it could be him . . . and yet . . . . _"Did she tell you what he looked like? Is he still alive?" His voice was tight, and he felt livid. If this Kuronue was truly his old partner . . . well he didn't know whether to laugh or cry.  
  
_ Why is he getting so worked up? It's almost like he knows him or something._ "No, he's dead. That demon lord, Ayashige, killed him before her eyes." Deity death murmured, reflexively gripping Kurama's arm. _I don't know what I'd do if I had seen something like that happen to you,_ She thought, tears forming in her eyes. "It was so sad, the way she broke down. She told me that all she could remember about him was his dark blue eyes."  
  
Botan met her would-be lover's gaze, tears streaking down her face. "That monster made her forget, Kurama! He took all her memories from her life before captivity. The only thing she did remember was Kuronue. She must have loved him so." Then, noticing the look of, dare she say, horror on her friend's face, she asked him what was wrong.  
  
Kurama didn't answer at first, his mind whizzing around facts too fast for him to coherently speak. All he could think about was his old partner. _He had blue eyes._ "I was just thinking about my old partner. His name was Kuronue . . . and he possessed blue eyes." He answered solemnly, his mind still humming frantically. _Could she truly have known him? Am I getting my hopes up over nothing?_  
  
The ferry girl's eyes widened, the sudden realization of everything clicking into place. She tightened her grip on his arms, hoping to offer some small bit of comfort. "Do you think her Kuronue is the same person?"  
  
"I honestly haven't the slightest idea, but being as we know very little about her, it could be entirely possible." He sighed, emerald eyes fogging over in forgotten pain and regret. "I didn't see him die. He could have been alive." Then, a thought seemed to come to mind. "Botan, did she say anything else that might have led you to believe the man she knew was my old friend?"  
  
Botan stopped a moment, retracing everything that had been said and done during that time. Suddenly, she remembered a very crucial piece of the puzzle. "After Hiei brought Sorako back, I remember hearing her say something about a demon in her dream." Cotton candy orbs once again met emerald. "That demon was Youko Kurama."  
  
Again, the fox's eyes widened, momentarily flashing gold. It startled Botan out of his arms, but Kurama was in too deep a thought to actually notice. _So she knew me then? Something isn't adding up. The question is, what?_  
  
Turning back to the deity, he spoke. "Botan, I need you to tell me everything."  
  
And she did.

* * *

"Where is he, Urameshi?" The tall orange-top asked, scanning the area for any traces of demonic energy. Yet, there was none to be found._ Did Koenma tell us the wrong place or something? _"I don't see him."  
  
"I know." Yusuke mumbled rather annoyed. He knew that this was the correct location, but there wasn't anything there. No demons and not even any humans. "Something about this isn't right."  
  
"Hey, Urameshi, I'm pickin' up on something. It's coming from that way." Kuwabara bellowed, pointing to the north. "Something evil."  
  
Slipping into a fighting stance, Yusuke focused on that direction. "Well, when they come, we'll be ready for 'em."  
  
Mimicking his friend, the tall teen slipped into his own stance, ready to draw his spirit sword when the time came. "Right." Yet, there was a part of him deep inside whispering something was wrong, that the demons headed for them should have already passed this way. However, he chose to ignore the voice, concentrating on the battle about to begin. _Something feels wrong . . . ._  
  
Then, the horde broke through the tree line, wielding weapons high, hoping to smash in the young men's heads before they could attack. Both boys began their defense, punching and kicking and slashing at the demons, decimating their numbers quickly. _Too_ quickly.  
  
"Hey, Kuwabara! Does something about this feel wrong to you?" Yusuke shouted, blasting yet another demon with a right hook. He didn't get back up.  
  
"Yeah," He began, beheading the demon that charged at him. "They just seem . . . weak." Then, it dawned on both boys what was wrong.  
  
"Ayashige isn't here!" They both yelled.  
  
A wicked chuckle from the trees drew their attention as the last of the horde was cut down. "You are correct, Detectives. My lord had other plans he needed to tend to here, and we couldn't have you getting in the way, now could we?" The voice said, its owner still locked in shadow.  
  
However, that didn't keep Yusuke from knowing him. He vaguely remembered the demon from his fight before. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
The demon stepped out smugly, his orange eyes boring into the detective's own. "I expected better from Koenma's spirit detectives. Do you truly not realize what my lord is after?" Receiving a blank stare, he continued. "Why, he's come to reclaim his property of course. He's come to take the girl . . . and to kill that meddling fox for always spoiling his plans." A sinister grin played on Hebi's face.  
  
Yusuke's eyes widened. "Kurama." He murmured, recalling that his cunning friend had been out cold when he left.  
  
"He'll be killed." Kuwabara said, turning back to look in that direction. A chill ran down his spine as a blast of malevolent demon energy shot out, tingling his senses. "He . . . he's here!" He bellowed. _How'd I miss so much energy?_ Turning back to Yusuke, he spoke in a frantic tone. "He's here, Urameshi! Ayashige's gonna hurt Kurama and Sorako!" No matter what, he couldn't bring himself to say kill. The thought of the red-head dying was too much for him. _Kurama can't die.  
_  
"Take care of him, Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled, running back toward the fox's home. _I'll never make it . . . but I have to try!_ Even with his weaker spiritual awareness, the detective felt the demonic energy Kuwabara had earlier mentioned. _Why didn't I see it was a trap earlier? How could I be so stupid?!_ Running as hard as his leg muscles would allow, he only hoped nothing would happen. _Maybe Hiei's still around.  
_  
Yet, it was a fool's hope.

* * *

After telling him everything, Botan sighed, rubbing her eyes tiredly. It had been quite a long few days, and it showed no signs of letting up.  
  
"So, that's all you know?" Kurama asked, more to himself than anyone. Thinking through the memories he had as Youko, he couldn't find a single thing that even remotely reminded him of her. And by the looks of things, it didn't seem the fox would help any, either. _Youko's quiet. Too quiet._  
  
"Yeah," Botan murmured sadly, leaning against him wearily. "It's awful, isn't it? All the pain she'd had to live with."  
  
Kurama nodded, wrapping an arm around the petite deity. "I agree, but we still need to find out all we can. I'm not sure what, but something has been nagging at me ever since I met her." He gestured to Sorako. "And the fact that I can't find any traces of her in Youko's memories confirms my suspicions."  
  
"About what, Kurama?" The oblivious ferry girl asked, looking up into his intelligent face.  
  
"Sorako hasn't always been human." He murmured, cupping his chin between his forefinger and thumb.  
  
"What are you suggesting? That Ayashige made her human?" Death asked incredulously, her cotton candy eyes narrowing. _Maybe he had more than just a bump on the head.  
_  
"Yes," he nodded, a determined look on his face. "That's exactly what I'm suggesting. He is powerful enough to do so, given the correct spell." He explained, emerald eyes staring off into nothing. "I'm certain that's what he did, especially being that Sorako has no spirit energy."  
  
"And every human has at least a little." Botan finished, awed by Kurama's quick wit and intellect. "I never actually thought of it that way, but you could be right, Kurama. I know there are spells like that, which I'm sure the demon lord could easily get if he wanted." She stopped, looking over at the pale, nearly lifeless girl. "But why would anyone want to do something like that?" She murmured aloud, thinking.  
  
"To gain control." Came a deep sinister voice from the window. Both turned sharply toward it, and Botan gasped when she saw the demon lord himself standing there. "Creatures like her have a very nasty habit of _bitting_ their masters."  
  
Botan screamed, grabbing hold of Kurama who was already reaching for a rose in his hair.  
  
"I wouldn't do that, Fox." The lord hissed, then he vanished, only to reappear by Sorako's side. "Unless you _want_ her to die." Ayashige then scooped up the girl, cradling her in his arms almost lovingly. His onyx orbs shifted to her face briefly, a strange distant look harbored in their depths.  
  
Kurama backed down slightly, but he still held the rose in his hand. "Let her go. I won't allow you to take her again." He growled, pushing Botan back. He snarled when the lord's eyes roved over the ferry girl's body hungrily. "If you touch her, I_ will_ kill you."  
  
The lord lazily met his emerald gaze, drawing his sword. "On the contrary, my cunning little fox. The only one dying today . . . will be you." Then, he lashed out, nearly decapitating the startled red-head. "Next time, I won't miss."  
  
"Oh, Kurama! Be careful!" Botan exclaimed, biting her nails worriedly. _He's still not well . . . how can he defeat a demon when he's sick? _She screamed when the demon lord appeared at her side, his long clawed fingers sliding up the side of her neck seductively.  
  
"You're a pretty one, aren't you?" He cooed, his voice repulsively sultry. "I think I'll have you, as well." Then, with one flick of the wrist, Botan lay beside Sorako.  
  
"Botan." Kurama whispered, watching her slump down in pain. "You'll regret that." He hissed, slashing at the demon with his whip. However, he missed, hitting only air.  
  
A look of enlightenment crossed the dark demon's face. "Oh, now I understand. You _love_ her, don't you? How the mighty have fallen." He mused, lashing out with his blade. This time, as said, he did not miss. The blade hit Kurama in the side, slicing a large gash there. He winced as the blood began to bubble out, staining his shirt. His vision blurred, and he felt himself falling against his will.  
  
Botan screamed, rushing to the fallen fox's side. "Kurama! Don't die on me, please. Kurama, please," He voice was hoarse, tears dripping from her eyes. "I love you." She whispered, holding the near unconscious man in her arms. It was all she could do to keep him on his feet. _Please, don't die here!  
_  
Annoyed, Ayashige pushed the deity away, knocking her unconscious and raised his sword above the red-head's swaying form. Then, just as the lord's sword began its downward swing to cleanly decapitate the ailing fox, it clanged with metal. Another sword had darted into his path.  
  
Hazy emerald eyes rose and were greeted with a figure in black. "Hiei . . . ." Kurama whispered, dropping to his knees.  
  
"Don't strain yourself, Kurama. I'll take it from here." The small demon replied, yet as he was turned away, though barely, the lord took his leave. Grabbing both the girls, he disappeared out the window and back into Makai.  
  
"Damn." The fire apparition muttered. Bending down, he laid Kurama on his back and checked his injuries. "You're one lucky bastard." He murmured. _Just a little deeper . . . and he wouldn't be here._  
  
"So . . . it appears." The fox murmured, pressing his hand weakly against his injured side. "Hiei . . . did he t-take them?" He asked, his voice languid. His fingers tangled loosely in his shorter friend's shirtfront.  
  
Hiei nodded, a sour look scrawling across his face. "He ran like a _coward_." He hissed. Averting his eyes, he began to see to his friend's injury. Kurama startled him, however, when he started to stand. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked irately, pushing the fox down.  
  
"Let go of me, Hiei. I have to go after her." His voice was tight from pain, but still held an edge of malice. It was a tone Hiei'd never heard from Kurama before. The demon released him, backing up.  
  
"This isn't a good idea. What do you plan on doing in your condition?" The fire demon asked, eyeing the kitsune closely.  
  
"I don't know! But there has to be something I can do. I won't let him hurt either of them!" He growled, pushing himself to his feet. The red- head swayed, but stood firm. He turned from Hiei, walking toward the door. Blood oozed from the wound, and Hiei knew it would attract every beast within miles once he entered Makai. In his condition, Kurama would be dead before he got anywhere near the castle.  
  
"You do realize you'll be dead before you reach the castle?" Hiei asked, watching his friend with barely hidden worry. _I'm letting emotions get the better of me. That weak human girl . . ._  
  
He turned back, emerald eyes gazing into ruby. A small bittersweet smile graced his face. "I know, but I can't allow that demon to hurt those I care about anymore." He said, a dedication to his voice Hiei understood all too well. He was going to save them, or die trying. It was that simple.  
  
"Don't follow me, Hiei. I can do this on my own." Then, Kurama disappeared out the door into the falling night.  
  
Moments later, Yusuke burst through the window. "Where is he? Where is that bastard!?" He yelled, turning frantically.  
  
Hiei sighed, sheathing his sword. "You're late. He's been and gone."  
  
"What about Kurama? Is he ok?" He asked frantically, searching the room. Hiei would have found his actions funny if not for the circumstances.  
  
"He's gone after him." The slip of shadow said, moving to the window. "He took Botan along with the girl."  
  
"Botan!?" Brown eyes wide with disdain met Hiei's own. "We have to go after them."  
  
"We will." Hiei said. Yet, just as they were about to leave, Kuwabara came running down the road. A horde of demons followed him.  
  
His eyes wide, the tall orange-top came screaming down the road. "Urameshi! HELP!"  
  
Yusuke sighed, turning back to the small demon at his side. "Wanna take care of these guys first?"  
  
A malicious smirk played across Hiei's face. "Just what I had in mind."

* * *

Kurama panted, gripping his side tighter. _I can't take much more of this . . . I won't be able to rescue them,_ He thought, his run slowing to a mere jogging walk. _I can't . . . but I must!  
_  
_ I can help you, y'know,_ A jaunty voice rang out, startling Kurama. It didn't seem to matter how much time passed, he could never fully get used to hearing another person inside of his head.  
  
_ Why does the girl interest you so, Youko?_ The red-head asked, ignoring his offer for now.  
  
His voice was strained, bitter almost. _She's a memory of the past. The only living one I have left._ Then, regaining his bouncy air, he again offered to help. _Do you want to save them or not? You know as well as I, that is something you cannot do in your present state.  
_  
He stopped to think for a moment. It was true he could barely stand up as it was, let alone infiltrate a demon palace and rescue two women. _Very well, Youko. But if you hurt either of them, I-_  
  
_ Would you ever hurt Botan? The woman you love?_ The fox asked, throwing Kurama off.  
  
_ Never . . . ._  
  
_ Then you have your answer,_ Youko growled as Kurama closed his eyes.  
  
Moments later, copper hair faded along with emerald eyes, replaced by silver and gold. Spunky half-smile in place, Youko ripped a hole into Makai and jumped through.  
  
_I'll save you . . . Sahirah._  
  
Deep inside, Kurama was puzzled by the fox's words. _Who is . . . Sahirah? _

* * *

Finally, the true idenitity of Sahirah is revealed. That probably surprised some of you, though someone did guess it (cna't remember who at the moment, sorry). Anyway, the plot is slowly coming into focus (very slowly). Especially so, since I'm getting rather lost in all the little sub plots. I seriously didn't plan for this to be so very complex.

Now, please review.

**Lady of Roses: **Why, hello! I'm happy to see another person stumbled onto my lil story! I'm also happy that you like it. And about the pairings, yes I know they're all over the place, but there's actually only two major pairings. One is canon (kinda), that being Kurama and Botan, and the other is . . . well, I'm not a liberty to say at this moment, but it shouldn't be too difficult to figure out. I've left plenty of clues. The others, are kinda just . . . I dunno. Hiei and Sorako was the original main pairing when I thought up this lil gem _way _back when. Been nearly a year. Then, it disappeared, now it's back, though it's really not a romantic thing. I don't think I made it very clear (bad, _bad _Darache), but Sorako reminds Hiei of his sister, Yukina. That reminds me, I need to actually include her in the story . . . . And the Youko and Sorako one will be explained all in good time.

**Animegirl417**: Ah, thank you, thank you! But seriously, I really don't think I'm that great in terms of writing. But then again, I'm my own worst critic. If you really wanna read some good YYH fiction, go check out Volpone's stories. Doubly so if you're a fan of Kurama and Botan. Hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as the others!

Well, until next time, Later!


	11. Annoyance

Well, here's another chapter for all you lovely people. Sorry I've been gone for a while (though it really wasn't _that _long). This chappie was written Sunday and beta'd on Monday, but I didn't have time to edit and post it until today. Hope you all enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **The characters within this work of fiction do not belong to me but their respective owners. This, however, does not include Sorako, Sahirah, Ayashige, or any other random characters not appearing within the original work, which all belong to me. The plot also belongs to me, so please do refrain from taking it.

**Chapter 11**

**

* * *

**  
  
Annoyed.  
  
Youko watched his caretaker, a look of smug disdain displayed plainly across his face. From the way she always stood so perfectly still to her kind voice and soft crimson eyes, everything played havoc on his already frazzled senses. It was almost as if he couldn't decide whether he loved or hated her.  
  
Perhaps it had something to do with the way she treated him. Whenever someone met him, they cowered and never dared to touch him, like him, nor if it came to it - reject him, but she was different. Though she knew who he was, along with his reputation duly earned, she treated him with the same amount of kindness he imagined she would show a helpless newborn kit.  
  
Being the person he was and never having experienced the random kindness of strangers, Youko was suspicious. Just as he always was.  
  
Right now, however, she was just flat out annoying him, and seeing as she was coming over to treat his healing injuries, Youko was very well going to let her know about it.  
  
"Isn't there anyone else here?!" The irritated kitsune asked as she once again ran her fingers over the injuries, checking their progress. Sure, she was beautiful but beauty only took one so far, and he was sorely getting tired of her placid demeanor no matter what he did or said. It blew his mind that she could tolerate him so. _No one should be **that** calm.  
_  
Her surprised gaze shifted, meeting his. Clearly, the question had been an unexpected one. Whenever she was in contact with him, he either sulked silently or threw insults while acting very much a child. It was the first time he'd ever spoken somewhat civilly to her. However, she could tell he was still extremely annoyed with her.  
  
Her brows furrowed, a flash of pain crossing her features. "No, I am the only one here." She whispered, wrapping bandages around the wounds, which were still leaking pus and fluid.  
  
"Don't you have _any_ friends?" He snarled, crossing his arms childishly. His erect ears twitched with agitation, causing her gaze to avert to them momentarily. She suddenly longed to touch the pointed appendages, sure that they would be as silky as his moonlight hair. Anything to forget the memories his words had brought to the surface. _It's been so long . . . .  
_  
He was startled when she suddenly stood, moving across the room away from him. He didn't fail to notice her hands wringing the old bandages, nor the anxiety that seemed to drape itself around her small form, seeping into the very air he breathed.  
  
Staring into the darkened corner, she shook her head. "I am alone." _I . . . I didn't realize how much so until now. _Shifting her pain-filled eyes back to the reclined fox lying not seven feet from her, she wondered if he was alone as she.  
  
The dour mood surrounding her lifted, her hands stopped, and she turned to face him. "Tell me, do you have anyone to miss you? To mourn your passing, Youko?" Her voice was fragile, perhaps mere moments from breaking.  
  
Eyes incredulous, he studied her for any sign of what she might be thinking, yet no outward clues shone through. "Is that your subtle way of telling me I'm _dying_?" He snorted, the idea once again preposterous in his mind. He seemed to forget had it not been for her, he _would _have died.  
  
"No." She said, her gaze falling to the floor. It was clear to Youko this woman had a painful past, and it made him curious. _Not that I care if she's in pain,_ He thought, trying to justify his curiosity. His left ear swivelled toward her as she spoke, her voice barely a whisper. "I was only curious. I thought surely even legendary thieves had companions. You don't have to tell me."  
  
Maybe it was the tone of her voice, or maybe his sudden wish just to relate to her, the fox told her of the only person he'd ever given a damn about. Well, other than himself. "Kuronue." He said, his eyes falling closed. _I bet he's wondering where I am.  
_  
Her eyes met his, confused. "What?"  
  
"There are many in Makai that would rejoice the passing of Youko Kurama, but only one that would mourn." Golden eyes opened, melding with crimson. "His name is Kuronue."  
  
Her mouth formed a small 'oh' of understanding, and, discarding the bandages, she moved back to the kitsune's side. "This . . . Kuronue, is he a thief as well?" She timidly asked, her eyes sparkling with wonder.  
  
Youko nodded, internally smirking that he held such an enchanting creature's attention. All his animosity for her faded away, replaced with a subtle emotion he hesitated to call happiness. It had been so long since he'd felt anything even remotely similar. "He's the only member of my band I even remotely trust or consider a partner."  
  
She smiled softly. "I never would have imagined you held such a bond with anyone. I realize in this day there is little honor among thieves . . . or anyone else." She said, a deep-rooted bitterness melting into her voice at the end. Youko would have asked her, yet she continued before he could. "I would be happy to hear of your friend . . . if you want to share it with me."  
  
_ Friend . . . ._ Youko had never really thought about it, but yes, Kuronue was his friend. The only one he really ever had. "What would you like to know?"  
  
She smiled sincerely, nearly knocking the breath from his lungs. "Everything." She murmured, sitting down beside him. Her eagerness was a nearly pliable entity in the room. _It's been so long since I've had a conversation like this . . . **too** long._  
  
So, for the rest of the night, Youko told her every detail about his friend. From the way he looked to his jaunty laugh to his love of the stars high in the heavens, he left nothing out. He also told her several of their adventurous heists and of the numerous times they had saved each other's lives.  
  
At one point, she had even dared to rest her head against his broad shoulder. The action brought a smile to his face, though had he been well, things would have been different. _Very different, indeed._ After a short time, she fell soundly asleep against him.  
  
Leaning back while careful not to wake her, he nestled the small woman's head comfortably in the crook of his arm, and moments later, he too drifted off into the land of dreams. Memories of his friend, some that had been long forgotten, still whirled about in his mind.

* * *

Groaning softly, Sorako opened her too heavy eyes, searching the room she was presently in. _It's so cold._ Crimson orbs wandering about, she tried to move but soon found her ankles were bound, cold steel bitting into her tender flesh. _What's going on?!  
_  
The sudden realization of where she was hit her all at once. The dank icy room, the steel chains, the dimness of everything . . . she was back with the demon lord. She was in the dungeon. "No . . ." She whispered. "Not again." Bowing her head, the tears began to fill her eyes, streaking down to bare flesh below. A small bitter snort rang out from her nostrils. _Of course I would be naked. It seems to be a constant state of being for me here._  
  
Wallowing in her own rotten luck, she heard something move across the room, causing her eyes to dart in the noise's direction. "Whose there?!" She asked urgently, searching the inky blackness for any signs of danger.  
  
"Sorako? You're awake?" A small feminine voice, overly hoarse, asked. It was a voice she had come to know well over the past month or so.  
  
"Botan? Oh, I'm glad you're here!" She exclaimed weakly, the remnants of her tears still streaking down her face. "What happened?"  
  
"After you passed out, Kurama came back, and then Ayashige came and tried to kill him!" the deity nearly screamed, her voice a frantic pitch that made Sorako's head pound.  
  
Sorako's heart clenched at the thought of another person she cared about being killed by her captor. The mere thought of it was almost too much to bear. "Di-did he . . ?" She asked hesitantly, her whispering voice thick with emotion.  
  
Botan cried out, hot salty tears filling her cotton candy orbs and falling down her face. "I don't _know_. Kurama wasn't well enough to fight a demon like him, and he was injured when I lost consciousness. H-he could be dead right now, and I wouldn't know." She blubbered shakily. Even through the darkness Sorako could see the petite blue-haired woman trembling.  
  
"I . . . I'm sorry, Botan." She murmured, head bowed. "It's my fault. If Kurama's dead, I'm to blame. Forgive me." _No matter where I go, people die . . . I must truly be cursed._ Her eyes fell closed as the weight of all her guilt settled on her shoulders. _Botan will hate me . . . they all will. I might as well have killed him with my own two hands. It's my doing!  
_  
Pink eyes widened. _She thinks this is her fault?_ "Sorako . . . I don't blame you." She cooed sincerely, worried for her new friend. _She's been through so very much._ Even though she tried, the deity couldn't imagine half the horrors she'd been through. Or the horrors they would go through if the others didn't rescue them in time. She shuddered involuntarily before pushing the thoughts of tourture away. _I can't think about that now. They'll save us. I know they will. _"You can't control his actions anymore than we can. Please, we don't blame you."  
  
"But you should." She replied weakly, all the life seeming to fade from her. "If you hadn't found me that day I escaped, he wouldn't have come after you. You wouldn't be here now, and Kurama wouldn't be hurt." She sulked, her vision nothing but a blur from all the tears. "If it weren't for me, so many people would still be alive." _I . . . I wish I would have died that day, along with my family._  
  
A frown played on the deity's face as she became even more worried for her friend._ Does she truly feel that way? It almost feels like she . . . wants to die. _"But just think about all the people who wouldn't be if you hadn't known them. Doesn't that count, too?" Botan asked, watching the dimly lit form of her friend. _Surely all the good she's done will help her to realize her life is worth it._  
  
Sorako stopped for a moment, remembering what she could of her past. She had indeed touched people's lives, but they were all dead now. _My family, my entire village, Youko, Kuronue . . . . _"Not enough to matter. All the harm I've caused outweighs the good. I've wronged so many," She sobbed, curling in on herself as much as she could. _I'm such a horrible person. I couldn't even save the man I loved. _"And still . . . I live, while they die all around me."  
  
Botan sighed softly, crying mutely for the red-head. She'd had no idea her friend felt so responsible, and the urge to hug the melancholy woman swept over her in waves. Yet, being bound to the wall left her with only the unfulfilled want. To place so much blame on oneself . . . Deity death wondered how the girl was even managing to function properly._ No wonder she collapsed._ "Sorako, you can't keep people from caring about you . . . and we get involved because we _want_ to. There are always risks, yet the companionship of another is worth it." Botan stated, trying to make the lost girl understand why they put their lives on the line to help her.  
  
Sad eyes rose, looking in the deity's direction. "You want to be near me, even knowing the life I've had to live? All the pain I've caused those around me?"  
  
Botan nodded. "Uh-huh. We care about you because you're our friend, and we know this life was not one you chose."  
  
_Friend . . ._ She thought back to the first friend she'd ever had. _Oh, Youko . . . are you truly still alive? Will you come for me? _"Thank you." She murmured, still half-lost in thought.  
  
Botan, seeing the girl was placated, turned her attention back to another matter of importance. "Sorako, do you mind if I ask you something?"  
  
The girl in question pulled from her own thoughts to focus on the deity. "Sure. I don't mind." Her voice was still terribly weak, a sure sign of sickness. It troubled the deity, being as she could not help her.  
  
Opening her mouth, Botan hesitated, unsure of how to say what she wanted to ask. _I can't just flat out ask her if she's ever been anything other than human, can I? It would be rude._  
  
"Botan?" Sorako questioned, wondering why the pastel-eyed girl was hesitating. "If you think it will offend me, don't worry. You can tell me." She reassured, though internally she was very nervous. _What could she possibly want to ask me?  
_  
Shifting uncomfortably, the deity asked her question the only way she knew. "Have you ever been anything other than human?" She blurted out, embarrassed. _I can't believe I just asked that._  
  
The young girl started, eyeing the deity as best she could. "How did you know?" She asked after several minutes of silence. Her crimson orbs shimmered in the pale light seeping in from the tiny window above their heads.  
  
The deity blushed even harder, almost positive Sorako could see her, even through the inky dark. "I . . . didn't. Kurama figured it out." She answered, her voice subdued.  
  
"Oh." Came the reply. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Sorako, you have to tell me everything. Please." Botan begged, ignoring her question for more pressing things. She watched the girl from across the dank, poorly lit dungeon. "Everything you remember about Youko."  
  
The girl started once again, casting a glance over in Botan's direction, though she couldn't actually see the deity too clearly. "You know about Youko?"  
  
"Of course I do. Now please, tell me." Death once again begged. She had to know what type of relationship the pair had. It was irrational, but still it ate at her._ Kurama is Youko, after all._  
  
Sorako sighed, leaning her head against the icy walls. "Youko was my friend . . . and so much more all at the same time. Please, don't misunderstand, I didn't love him romantically. It's just . . . to know Youko is to know passion." The young woman closed her eyes, letting the memories of their times together wash over her, filling her being with a sense of comfort.  
  
"After the entire village was murdered, I lived in solitude for so long. Then, he came and filled the void I hadn't realized I possessed, and I think I filled whatever void his soul bared. At least, until he left." Her eyes opened, staring out across the vast dungeon room and met the pink eyes of the ferry girl for the briefest of moments. "He was the closest friend I ever had. It's a shame neither of us realized how much we meant to the other until it was too late." She murmured, wrapping her battered arms around herself. _Much too late . . . .  
_  
_ Oh, that poor girl! Losing her entire village. _"I'm sorry to hear about your family. It must have been awful." She murmured, her kind eyes welling with tears once again. She couldn't even think about losing those closest to her without crying. _What must it be like for her?  
_  
Sorako smiled bitter sweetly. "Don't be. I've had a very long time to deal with my grief. I've learned to live with it." She said, her voice trailing off to a mere whisper. "Youko helped me with that."  
  
"Was he truly just a friend?" Botan asked, amazed that someone, especially someone as naive as she seemed to have been, could've only been friends with the charming kitsune and nothing more.  
  
Sorako smiled, a small chuckle ringing out. "To say he was _just_ a friend would be vastly understating our relationship, but no, Botan, he was not my lover." She replied. _Never._ Her voice was calm and solemn, but the deity could hear the underlying strain to it, a clear sign that her memories of Youko were uncomfortable, if not painful._ Though, had he stayed, we might have . . . ._  
  
"But didn't it make you uncomfortable to be alone with him, knowing what he was and did?" The deity asked, brows furrowed in thought. She recalled when she'd seen Kurama as Youko in the Dark Tournament and shivered. _I know I would be.  
_  
"I was, at first, but that was only because he seemed to hate everything about me. He was always _so_ cold. Yet, after I broke down his defenses and really began to know and understand him, I always felt at ease . . . even though he was a philanderer and infamous thief." She explained, smiling at the recalled memories. _Yet, something's bothering me._ "Botan, may I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure." She shrugged. There was nothing better to do. _Though, I could do without the chains,_ She thought bitterly as the cold metal bit at her wrists.  
  
"How did you know about my relations with Youko? I know I never told you." The young human stated, still watching deity death with eyes that seemed to glow in the poorly lit space.  
  
Botan blushed, ashamed that she'd been caught. "I . . . heard you once, when you said you had dreamt about him. And I figured, since no one had actually told you about him, you had to have known him at some point in your life." She hastily explained. She would have covered her face, but being as her hands were bound well above her head, could not. "That's also how Kurama figured out about your past."  
  
A small expression of understanding fluttered across the red-head's face. "So, you knew then." Her voice faded, barely a whisper in the dark. "It doesn't matter now, though. He died 18 years ago . . . and yet I saw him, in my- Kurama's room. He was there, and he kissed me." _Twice. Did he truly know?_ "How is that possible, Botan? How did Youko survive when everyone thought he was dead?" _And better yet, how did he find me? Know me?  
_  
As the deity was about to answer, the guard entered and, upon undoing her chains and the like, took the now terrified Sorako away. The ferry girl was alone.

* * *

"Where in the hell was this castle again?" Yusuke huffed, searching the Makai woodlands for any sign of their destination. _Dammit, I was sure it was around here somewhere._ Scratching his head, the detective turned in a circle. All to be seen were trees, trees, and more trees. There were no signs of a castle anywhere.  
  
"Stop worrying, Detective." Hiei chastised, jumping down beside the dark-haired boy from his perch in a tree. "The fox will lead us there."  
  
"Huh?" Kuwabara jumped in, scratching his head. "How do you know Kurama's changed back into Youko?" His puzzled eyes landed on his two companions.  
  
"Because he'd be dead by now if he wasn't, you brainless buffoon." The fire demon quipped, flashing a look of disdain at the taller boy. Really, he wasn't in the mood for dim-witted humans, especially this particular dimwit.  
  
"Oh, bite my ass, shorty! How was I supposed to know that?" The orange-top yelled, his hands balled into fists._ He's so annoying! Wouldn't kill him to be nice once in a while.  
_  
"Y'know, as thrilling as that would be, I think we've got bigger problems." Yusuke jumped in, pointing comically behind the two arguing guys. Both, each with their respective swords drawn, turned dumbly toward that direction and found a horde of demon soldiers marching toward them. Malice and bloodlust burned in their eyes as sinister smiles crept onto their faces.  
  
These demons had one purpose and that was to kill the three rescuers before they reached the castle.  
  
Hiei smirked, slipping into a battle stance as the tall teen paled. "Th-there's so many of them." The orange-top squeaked, taking a step back, behind the jaganashi.  
  
"Stop being a baby and fight." Hiei bellowed as he and Yusuke charged the mass, the lust for a kill building in his blood. _You'd better save her, Kurama,_ Hiei thought as he began to mow down the masses. The only way he could justify not going directly after her himself was the fact that Kurama was already on the trail and the little fact he couldn't trust the two human boys to take out all these demons. That and the fact he wanted- no, _needed_- to distance himself from the girl. He couldn't allow himself to get attached, no matter how much she reminded him of his sister.  
  
He would uphold the promise he had made himself so long ago. He would never allow his sister to know him, and the same went for the human woman. _That foolish woman and her ridiculous ideas . . . ._  
  
Yet, even as he tried to convince himself, the nagging ache to know both Sorako and Yukina would not go away. It even intensified with every waking moment. It seemed that Sorako had awakened a part of the fire apparition that had been thought long dead. She had made him feel. However, he sternly ignored that part of himself, forcing back any emotions he felt.  
  
All emotion ever did was make one weak, allowing enemies to see vulnerabilities and capitalize on them. He, for one, would never let that happen. He wouldn't allow his sister to pay for his sins.  
  
Slicing down demon after demon, he fought an inner battle with himself, torn between the way of life he'd always known and the one he'd been so recently shown by a tiny slip of a human girl. Even though he ignored it, a part of him wondered, _Is it really so bad to be human?_

* * *

Youko growled as he picked his way through yet another barrier surrounding the castle. _Damn bastard's being too careful. Wasting my time!_ Snarling, he jumped through a hole, following the scent of the two women.  
  
Corridor after corridor he followed by scent, his vigor sparking as he got closer to the source. _Almost . . . ._ Coming to yet another corridor, exactly the same as all the others, something changed.  
  
His molten eyes widened, his pert nose subtly sniffing the air, double checking his suspicions. _Yes, they've been separated. Botan is . . ._ He turned his head to the right, toward the darker part of the hall. _That way . . . in the dungeon._ Sniffing to the left, he found the scent of soft lavender, the one he was searching for. Yet, the overwhelming smell of another scent filled his nostrils, making his eyes widen with barely contained rage. _**Blood! **Sahirah's blood! _Breaking into a run, he shot down the left hallway.  
  
_Why do you keep calling her Sahirah?!_ Kurama screamed in the fox's mind, hoping for some kind of answer. He tried not to think about the stench of her blood filling the air.  
  
However, the kitsune did not respond, for he had come to his destination: The monster's bedroom. _That bastard!_ A deep seated growl, one that even startled Kurama, rumbled from the kitsune's throat as he burst down the shoji screen, a murderous intent gleaming in his molten eyes. His fangs were barred, his gaze feral.  
  
The sight that greeted him wasn't the one he'd expected. Lying on the floor was the object of his obsessive search, looking for all the world broken beyond compare. Standing over her, still fully clothed but with hands dripping in blood, was the demon lord himself. Turning toward the now destroyed door, Ayashige smiled, but it was a sinister, wicked thing without any warmth.  
  
"I've been expecting you, Youko." He purred, his voice disgustingly sweet. "And as such, I've prepared a . . ." He hesitated, searching for the correct word, "_gift_ for you." His smile widened to show his unusually white, and sharp, fangs. "Why not take a look." He side-stepped, gesturing toward the girl lying on the floor.  
  
Staring with golden eyes at the mass of battered flesh laying on the floor he watched as her head tilted up, gold meeting ruby in a stare of recognition.  
  
_Youko!  
_  
_ It's her!_ His mind yelled, blocking out everything else. Even the present danger of the demon lord was a distant memory. _Just as I remember . . . ._  
  
Her hair, which had been a beautiful auburn, was changing before his very eyes, lightening to a stunning silver only slightly lighter than his own. Matched with her much more pallid skin, lain bare before him due to her nakedness, she resembled a goddess of old. A very familiar one. Even the pale blue oval shimmering with unseen magic upon her forehead was well known.  
  
Granted, there were few women from his past sexual misgivings that he actually remembered. Not because he didn't want to, it was just a simple fact that there were too many to remember every single one. Once he had his sights set, no woman was immune to his charms.  
  
Except one.  
  
Her.  
  
She evaded his every advance with an ease and grace that seemed inhuman, impossible. He would actually have been impressed had he not been so miffed by her evasive tactics.  
  
_Snap out of it! She's in danger! Now is not the time to be thinking about that!_ Kurama, who was still throughly confused by it all, screeched in his mind, causing him to wince. _Damn that boy and his loud mouth._  
  
"Well, here she is. Are you going to try to steal her from me . . . Youko Kurama, greatest thief in all Makai?" Her captor purred, eyeing the fox hungrily. The gleam in the sinister man's eyes made even the fox uncomfortable, which was a rare feat indeed. "Even though you aren't the only demon I was hoping to lure here, you can stay . . . until the right one _does _come."  
  
"I think not." His deep voice rumbled, a growl following the words.  
  
Bored eyes turned from the girl back to him. "Are you going to _fight _me?" The flippant demon asked. He walked over to the battered girl, palming her chin and inspecting her for any aspect of greatness possibly missed. While she was an enchanting creature in her full glory, it didn't seem enough to attract the attention of the great thief.  
  
Apparently he'd missed something if she'd attracted the fox, one known to have any woman he chose whenever he chose. "Does she really mean that much to you?"  
  
Before the final word had escaped the man's lips, Youko attacked, throwing his full force at Ayashige. It was not enough, however. Moments later, he was unceremoniously thrown against the wall behind him. A set of spiritual bonds stronger than any steel barred him there.  
  
"I suggest you control that temper, Fox, until I've finished. You might want to hear what I have to say. Though, judging from your reactions in recent days and being you're so very clever, I'd say you probably know most of it." The captor's evil black eyes glanced at the silver kitsune, a seductive grin playing on his face.  
  
"I imagine you had no idea your little human house guest was actually this magnificent creature lain before you. Of course, why would one even entertain such a notion that a beast as pure and dignified as a unicorn would be hidden beneath the skin of a lowly human?" He chuckled to himself in morbid fascination. Resting his chin nonchalantly against his thumb and forefinger, he continued to study the girl's natural form. _I'd forgotten just how spectacular she truly is._  
  
"Though, I must say, she does give humanity a better name. Her naive innocence has _endearing_ qualities to it." His grin shifted into a malicious smile, continuing to study the woman he'd had so many times before, yet never seemed able to break.  
  
"And of course destroying that has proved entertaining indeed. Watching her fall apart at the very seams of her being as every thing she ever believed was ripped away in glorious fashion never bores me. Though, your dark friend broke her with far fewer actions than I'd ever hope to achieve." A hint of disdain edged into his voice. He shifted back to Youko who remained on the floor. "Perhaps you'd like to stay? I could make it worth your wile." Eyes suggestively swivelled back to the girl. The repulsive smile still rested on his lips. "I know how . . . _impure_ your thoughts of her truly are."  
  
A growl of disdain was his only answer.  
  
"Ah, no? Oh well, your loss." The beast made to walk off but turned suddenly, stopping mere inches in front of the thrashing fox's nose. "How perfectly you played into my plan. Not only do I have his pathetic unicorn but also his closest friend. Ah, my dreams of eliminating the only link to that girl's unicorn past are merely a grasp away. Once I have him, she will be forced permanently into her living death. How I love curses." Thrusting a massive bear-like clawed hand upon the silver's torso, he crushed his chest cavity.  
  
She watched in helpless mute horror as her friend, one she thought long dead, was killed. Of his death she had no doubt. She'd heard his heart burst, seen it in his eyes. Those beautiful golden orbs had shifted, catching her gaze only a moment before that terrifyingly final sound filled her ears.  
  
_"NO!!"_ She screeched, but the screaming pain of her own wounds betrayed her, held her to the spot. "Youko." She murmured, tears spilling down her cheeks. _Please . . . I need you.  
_  
The demon, satisfied with his work, stood, brushing invisible wrinkles from his elegant garbs. "Goodbye, Youko," He hissed, pausing before her quivering, bloody form. "I hope you are used to your humanity, for shortly, you will have no other options." With that said, he turned and left her alone.  
  
_ You came. You're here._ Pulling herself together before all her powers left, she drug herself to the slumped form of one of her oldest, dearest friends. _I have to hurry, before all my power is gone. I can feel it beginning to wane even now._  
  
She leaned over his face, studying the slacken visage as she had done so many times in the distant past. It always amazed her how innocent he looked while sleeping. _Not like a thief at all._ Her eyes welled with tears once again, weeping for her friend. _Only this time . . . he isn't asleep. H- he's dead._ One fragile hand rose, delicately palming his rapidly cooling cheek.  
  
She had to do this, or she'd never be able to forgive herself. He couldn't stay dead. If he did, she would have no one from the past. _It would all be for nothing then. They would all be dead._  
  
Fragmented thoughts of a raven hair and crimson eyes so much like her own filled her head, taunting her, melding into a face in her tortured mind. _Why am I thinking of such things?_ Ignoring the thoughts and the face unknown, she shook it from her mind.  
  
She leaned forward, watching as his lips began to lose their color, and placed a chaste kiss on the kitsune's lips. It was the simplest way to save him. She shivered when she touched him. _He's so cold,_ She thought morosely, tears streaking down her face. Sighing shakily, she rested against his chest, exhausted. _I-I . . . can't fight this anymore. So tired._ Her body screamed in pain, but she no longer cared nor felt it. Everything was just numb.  
  
She knew he was reviving when the soft thumbing of his heart began anew but hadn't expected what he did. His strong arms wrapped around her fragile body, fingers caressing her skin gently, pulling her tightly to him. A groan of pain escaped her lips, bringing the fox out of his haze.  
  
"You're here . . . alive." She whispered, slumping fully against him. Utter exhaustion and sheer agony scrawled across her pale face. Her exposed flesh tingled from the dank cold of the stone floor, and she pressed herself into his warmth. He felt so alive only moments after reviving, whereas she felt so . . . _empty._ It was as though her body was dying around her, and all she could do was watch. Watch and die along with it.  
  
Yet, resting against him, she felt a little of the darkness fade, some of his warmth seeping into her skin. Next to him, she didn't feel quite so dead, or human. With him . . . she felt whole for the first time in nearly a half-century. _Alive. So alive . . . .  
_  
He nodded, though she didn't see it. "Are you alright?"  
  
"No . . . I'm not." She met his gaze tiredly. Her eyes were murky, muddled. A certain deadness seemed to linger there, in those murky depths, and it startled him. He knew he ought to recognize what was wrong, but his mind was still too hazy to grasp it. "I've been . . . poisoned." Her delicate voice, one he remembered so fondly, rattled, a harshness grated from her vocal cords that was not normally present.  
  
He blanched. Suddenly, he remembered what unicorns were known for: their purifying powers. "But . . . what about your powers?"  
  
She winced, trying to remove herself from his grasp. Regardless of the fact he was a friend, she wasn't comfortable in the fox's arms, mainly because she was rather helpless to his advances there. And quite naked to boot. "In my c-current state it is . . . immune. If I had my full . . . strength, I might, but. . . ." A scream of pain caused her to collapse back into his chest, her breath in short pants._ I'm just so tired . . . and so cold.  
_  
"Is there anything I can do?" He whispered, concern-filled emerald eyes following her every move. Slowly the fox melted away, replaced by the red-headed human. Her pain was so excruciating she failed to even notice.  
  
"No, there is nothing you can do, Youko." She shook her head, the final remains of her unicorn nature fading with her consciousness.  
  
_ Just . . . hold me, if only for a moment._

* * *

A howl of painful realization cried out from the dark depths of the dungeon, startling the still chained deity only a few cells away. _What the . . ?_ Botan wondered, searching the darkness.  
  
With weakened senses, the tortured dark-haired demon bound within felt an energy he never imagined he'd feel again. _Sahirah . . . y-you're alive._ He sighed heavily, trying his best not to jostle the bones recently shattered by his captor. His heart pounded in a way it hadn't in so many years, thinking of the woman he'd left behind.  
  
_ I was a fool for leaving her. I must have hurt her so much. Especially after we . . . .  
_  
His dark sightless eyes closed as he breathed deeply to rid himself of the shame. Thoughts of his last moments with her played across his mind, a bittersweet smile falling into place on his lips. It had been many years since he'd thought of that particular moment, for many reasons.  
  
It had been so hard for him to leave her, harder still to do so without saying goodbye. He knew, though, if he had awoken her that morning, _How beautiful she looked, _seen those forever innocent crimson eyes, he never could have left her alone.  
  
He wouldn't have been able to deny his love for her.  
  
He regretted those actions more than anything now. _If I'd just . . . maybe things would have been different. We could have been happy._  
  
Then, another energy traced across his senses, causing him to jostle his battered body. Ignoring his agony, he let the familiar energy wash over him. It calmed him just as much as his love's energy, but then again, the energy's owner had always made feel safe, even in the most dire of situations.  
  
_ I . . . thought they were both dead. Yet, they're here . . . so close._ He leaned his head back against the cold stone, wishing everything away. Everything . . . but their energies. He wanted nothing more than to see her, to touch her, to feel her.  
  
So lost in his delusions, he didn't notice the energies fade, being replaced. He didn't sense the weakness in his love's life. He was too lost. He had been for a very long time.  
  
Taking in a deep breath, he turned his head to the sky. _"SAHIRAH!"_ He yelled, hoping someone would hear him. Wishing like a fool she might hear him and find him. If only she would save him, then he could atone for all the pain he'd caused her.  
  
_Forgive me. I left you alone._

Alone in her own cell, Botan shivered, the pain of the man she'd heard radiating over her in heavy waves. _H-he sounded so sad . . . so very sad._

* * *

Well, there you have it, yet another chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.

**Animegirl417-** Glad you enjoyed the chappie. And I know what you mean about not being a Kurama/Botan fan. I only just started liking the pairing a few months ago, thanks to Volpone. Her stories make the pairing very believable, and it's not an overly 'oh I love you forever and ever!' mush like that. So, yeah. There's my shameless plug for the day.

**Lady of Roses-** Ah, no problem. I realize a lot of this is confusing. Heck, I'm even confused myself. I'm thinking that once I'm donw with this (which doesn't look like anytime soon), I'll edit and rewrite some parts. That being the case _if_ I can find the time to do it. I'm glad you liked my Kurama/Botan enteraction. This is actually the first time I've ever tried to write the pairing, so I'm somewhat shooting in the dark, but I will try my very best. Yeah, it's pretty odd that you figured Ayashige would take Botan cause, honestly, I didn't have a clue he would until I started writing the chapter!

**Ryuugitsune- **Hey, you changed your pen name (here's hoping I spelled it right)! I was like huh for a minute. Of course, I was quite tired when I read your review. But yes, you figured it out! Bravo. Finally saw Kuronue, eh? Yes, I must agree, he is one sexy guy! Hehehe....I personally liked the way they said his name. I seriously wish he would have appeared in the anime, cause him just being in that one movie (and it wasn't even _him _most of the time) just was not enough for me.

**K3lli3-** Ah, thank you! I'm glad you like my style of prose. When you say you dislike the stray in pairings, I assume my OC is involved. I understand, but I'm not just randomly sticking her with anyone (or everyone as it must seem right now). The person she's paired off with never had a romantic interest in the original plot, so I don't think I'm straying with it _too _much. All the other 'romances' she has with any other of the characters is simply a close platonic bond. It'll all get cleared up before the end (I hope).

Welp, until next time, later days!


	12. Saved

****

Alrighty, here's yet another chappie for all you wonderful people to read. Hope you enjoy.

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: The characters within this piece of fiction do not belong to me, but their respective owners. I simply play around with them. However, this does not include Sorako, Sahirah, Ayashige, Kinnara, Shinji, and any other minor characters not appearing in the original work. They belong to me, along with the plotline.

**FYI: **As before, memories are _italicized _and seperated with ---

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Frozen. 

All she could feel was the cold bite of the night, the aching pain of her aloneness. Her home suddenly seemed so bare since he had gone. _Alone . . . again. He left me, just like Youko did. _She bit her lip, hoping to keep the emptiness away, even for a few moments longer. Hot, stinging tears burned her eyes, fogging up her vision. _I was such a fool. And yet . . . . _

Walking slowly to the window, she gazed out at the multitude of stars dotting the unearthly quiet night. They all twinkled, sending out their soft, holy light down upon the darkened land, providing just enough illumination to lend hope to the lost.

At that moment, she felt more lost that she ever had, even when her entire family died, leaving her alone. _He's gone. I . . . I drove him away, _Her mind whispered, taunting her with memories of the harsh words that should not have left her lips . . . and words not spoken that should have. She realized suddenly, as she missed him, what she had been denying with all her being. _I love him. I loved him from that moment . . . that first kiss. All that time, I was afraid._

Pearlescent teeth biting down harder on her tender lip, she thought of the time he spent with her, the way he looked at her, his smile. She even thought of the harsh words spoken through her fear and the final night she had spent with him, even though it pained her. _All those horrible things I said to him . . . he must have believed I hated him . . . but I was scared. I've never felt like this before. _

A trickle of blood spilt from the tear her canines had caused, but she didn't care. Her memories were overwhelming her, blocking out everything else.

She held a fisted palm to her chest, squeezing her eyes shut to push back the tears. _I was **so **stupid! _Yet the memories kept on playing back in her mind, and she couldn't forget even though it hurt to remember.

Flashes of memory as real as the darkened sky danced before her eyes. Callused fingertips brushing over her bare, overheated skin, passionate kisses draped along her pallid throat, lusty moans echoing through the night air haunted her. She could hear them still, regardless of the fact their maker was no longer there. She tried to force it away, yet the ghosts lingered on, reminding her. Every detail and sensation she'd felt then was painfully real to her.

Even the throbbing ache between her thighs was a reminder she couldn't escape. _I don't think I'll ever forget. _She sighed, resting her elbows against the window frame. _I don't I want to . . . ._

Knees buckling, she dropped to the floor, great pain filled sobs wracking her body as all her agony came flowing out at once. Her legs curled up against her smooth stomach, and she cried for all that had been . . . all that _could _have been. _Oh, Kuronue . . . where have you gone? _She wondered pitifully, burying her face in her knees. Long silvery hair draped around her small frame, acting as a shield to keep out the cold, working to warm her fragile body, to calm her aching soul.

It hurt her to be alone now. Even more so knowing that alone she would be for a very, very long time before another came into her life. There were few who could enter through her barrier. Even fewer that she would truly wish to know.

---

_"Are you saying," He murmured, reaching out to her before thinking better of it. His hand dropped to his side, pain flashing briefly in his dark hollow eyes. "You wish you'd never met me?" His voice held a bitter sadness, reflecting all the emotion he refused to physically show._

_She stared at him, anger burning in her fiery eyes. Yet, beneath that anger, fear swam, driving her actions and hateful words. It was a pity he couldn't see that. _

_"Yes! I wish I had **never **met you!" She screamed, hands balled into fists. "Go find your precious Youko and continue living your wretched life!" She turned from him, hoping he wouldn't see the tears falling down her cheeks._ I should have known better, thinking I could change either of them._ "You're exactly the same. Neither of you ever cared about me, only what my body could give you." She whispered as she swept out the door, leaving a very bewildered, very hurt demon in her wake._

_His sad eyes followed her form, lingering solemnly on the doorway she vanished through. "But Sahirah . . . don't you understand? I never wanted to hurt you . . . ." He murmured, his blue orbs shifting over to the opened window, gazing out at the millions of tiny stars dotting the sky._

---

_He turned from her, his long ebony hair pulled into a high ponytail. It was the first time he had worn it that way since she'd saved him. With sudden horror, she realized exactly what that meant. _H-he's leaving!

_His long, leathery wings shifted slightly, drawing her attention. She had always found the appendages fascinating and thought they gave the dark thief an exotic flare. After all, he was the first winged demon she had ever seen. _

_"I'm going now," He stated coldly, not bothering to look at her. He kept all his attention on the window, watching as the sun faded along the horizon, its brilliant colors staining the sky. "Will that make you **happy**?" His voice was bitterly cynical, and she winced from the direct jab. _

_She suddenly felt glad that he was facing away from her. If his eyes, which were surely filled with the same cold bitterness as his voice, were turned on her, she wouldn't have been able to stand it._

_Head bowed, she shook it softly. "No," She murmured, ruby orbs searching the floor. "I- forgive me. I was wrong to say such things." Small arms wrapping around her frame, she began to cry silently. _

_She just couldn't take his hatefulness toward her. She hadn't meant to make him angry. It was just . . . she hadn't been able to control what she'd said and regretted it more than anything._

_He turned his cold eyes on her, harsh words ready to fall from his frowning lips. Yet, it all fell away when he saw her shaking form curled on the futon. _She's crying, _He realized, watching her with cerulean orbs. His lips parted to speak, but she beat him to it._

_"I'm sorry for what I said. But if you still want to leave . . . ." She hiccuped, letting her voice trail off, refusing to look at him. She wouldn't let him see her cry, no matter what. Her taut fingers twisted the edges of her dress, a nervous habit of hers._

_He stooped beside her, brushing away the hair falling into her face. "It would be best if I did." He murmured softly, painful realization weighing heavily in his deep voice. _I have to leave her. I can't stay. _Leaning forward, he turned her face to him, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I won't trouble you any longer, Sahirah. I know you're frightened of me." He said, standing. _

_Turning to leave her for good, he was startled when her small hand shot out, grabbing him. Inquisitive eyes swivelled back to the small woman, wondering why she'd stopped him. _

_"Please . . . stay with me." She begged, tightening her grip on his forearm. Her bright eyes met his, and he found that his feet would no longer move, forcing him to stay. "I didn't mean what I said. I don't want you to go." _

_She pulled his arm, intent on having him sit down beside her. Yet, for what ever reason, the dark thief was unprepared for the motion and fell forward, trapping her underneath him. Their noses were touching, mouths mere centimeters apart. Her brilliant eyes widened, but she didn't push away from him, instead wrapping him up in an emotional embrace. _

_"Please, don't leave me." She whispered, her warm breath brushing his skin. _

_Momentarily startled, he settled into that embrace, wrapping one of his own arms around her, fingers tangling in her long moonlight hair. "I won't." He whispered, his warm breath tickling her ear. _

_She let out a small whimper, fingers fisting in his shirt front. _I don't ever want you to leave.

_Gazing into his eyes, she realized with sudden clarity how much she truly wanted him . . . in every way. "I want you to stay here with me tonight. Will you?" Her voice was husky, clashing with that innocent ruby gaze._

_His beautiful eyes widened as he sat up slightly. His toned legs were straddling her hips, and he was well aware of how close she truly was. "Are you sure?" He asked, watching her curiously. He never would have dreamed she would ask something like that of him. Not in a million years. _

She was frightened of me not too long ago. I know she was. What changed? _He wondered, his eyes trailing over her delicate frame._

_She nodded, small fingers gripping his large hand. "Yes, I'm sure." She murmured, squeezing his fingers reassuringly. Sitting up slightly, she pulled him to her, whispering in his ear. "I trust you." Her free hand reached up, pulling the tie from his hair. The freed tresses cascaded around them, forming a curtain of midnight. _I like his hair this way.

_Smiling, for more reasons than one, he settled her back down against the futon lovingly. The last thing in the world he wanted to do was hurt her, and she was so terribly delicate, he feared this encounter almost as much as he cherished it. However, he wouldn't deny her what she wanted. That was something he could never do. "Of course I will." Came the reply as he leaned in to kiss her. _

_This time, she was not afraid._

_---_

Sobbing pitifully against the wall, she called out her lover's name, knowing all the while no one would hear her.

She was, after all, alone.

* * *

The three companions, two humans and a fire apparition, rushed through the dank, poorly lit halls searching for any sign of their quarry. Yet, it seemed the keep had been deserted. The whole lot of it made the three very wary. 

"Where is everybody? I don't feel anyone." Kuwabara murmured, his eyes searching about anxiously. Deep in his bones, he felt a strangeness about this place. Something wasn't right, like a base part of it had been destroyed long ago. _What is this feeling? It's almost like . . . everything's out of balance. There's no light to all the dark._

"I know." Yusuke mumbled, eyeing the darkness carefully. He didn't like this place to begin with, and now that it felt so abandoned, he hated it even more. _Where the hell are they? I wanna get outta here as soon as I can. This place is fuckin' creepy. _Turning to the shorter apparition, he addressed him. "Do you have any idea where they are?"

The demon, who had been lost in his own thoughts, swivelled his eyes over to the detective. "It would be my guess that they are in the dungeon." He replied, searching for Youko's energy signal. Yet, he couldn't find it, nor Kurama's. _He isn't dead, is he? _He wondered, feeling more concerned than he would have liked.

"Well, which way is that?" The tall orange-top asked, looking quite confused. He couldn't even remember the way back out. All the corridors looked the same to him.

Hiei shot him a look of disdain. "You're going the right way." He hissed, his crimson eyes flashing momentarily.

Yusuke watched the small fire demon from the corner of his eye as they continued down the hallway. _What's eatin' him? _He wondered, noting the strange behavior. While the demon had never been a social butterfly in the least, he had always tolerated Kuwabara rather well. Today, however, he seemed malicious with his remarks and genuinely hateful to the tall human. It was a clear sign to Yusuke something was bugging his friend, but he dared not ask. _Isn't any of my business anyway._

True to his word, about ten minutes later, the group came to another hallway, this one lined with doors. Doors that had iron bars within them. They had finally found the dungeon.

Reaching out with his senses, Kuwabara searched for the girls' energies, or more correctly, Botan's since Sorako possessed none. A moment later, he pinpointed her location. "There." He said, pointing to a cell only a few doors down.

Running up, Yusuke looked through the small barred window the door had. "Botan! Hey, Botan, you in here?!" He yelled loudly, his eyes searching the darkness.

"Urameshi, if you keep yelling all the creepy guys will know we're here!" Kuwabara exclaimed just as loudly as the spirit detective. Clearly, he was totally oblivious to the fact he was just as loud.

"If they don't hear the dumb-ass first." Hiei murmured, rolling his eyes. He honestly wondered why he put up with them._ I'm getting too soft._

"Y-yusuke?" A small voice asked, resonating from the cell's left wall.

"Botan!" Came the alarmed reply. The detective had never heard the usually chipper girl sound so broken and feared they had arrived too late. "I'm coming!" Raising his hand, he blasted through the door with his spirit gun and ran to the deity's side. The taller human was not far behind, mutely watching the poor Reikai girl with compassionate eyes.

Clasping her face between his palms, Yusuke made her look at him. "Botan, hey, talk to me." He cooed, his concern showing through his usual mask of indifference.

Pale pastel eyes met brown, and a weak smile appeared on her face. "Yusuke . . . you made it." She whispered, her head lulling heavily in his hands. "I'm . . . glad."

Hiei, who had been watching the display mutely, suddenly realized the ferry girl was alone in the cell. "Where's the girl?" He asked, startling the trio.

Tears leaked from the blue-haired girl's eyes as she recalled what had happened. "T-they took her . . . to him." She cried, leaning her head against Yusuke's chest. "I couldn't do anything."

"Don't worry. We'll find her." Kuwabara said, calling his spirit sword and slashing her bonds. The weakened girl fell into the two boys' arms, exhausted. Both were alarmed to find she was naked.

Removing his jacket, Yusuke wrapped the green material around her bare frame. "Everything will be alright." He murmured, lifting the girl into his arms. While he was glad she was safe, one thing bothered him.

He was pulled from thought by the deity, who he had assumed had fallen unconscious, startled him when she grabbed his shirt and whispered in his ear. "Save . . . the others." _That scream . . . so terribly sad . . . . _

Then, she fell into darkness.

_The others? _He wondered, staring at her. _What the hell is she talking about? And why didn't Kurama save her?_

Kuwabara put a voice to the detective's thoughts. "Hey, I thought Kurama was supposed to be here. Where is he?" Scratching his head, he looked around like he was searching for the fox.

Leaning against the wall, Hiei looked boredly above, toward the upper floors. "He went after the girl." He stated simply. _But why wouldn't he rescue her first? _He thought, looking at Botan's still form. _Was I incorrect in assuming he loved her?_

Shaking the thoughts away, he left the cell, intent on finding Kurama and the girl, only to come face to face with the demon lord himself.

Drawing his sword, Hiei addressed the demon. "We didn't finish our fight, and I for one plan to now."

"As you wish." The demon murmured, drawing his own sword. "Youko wasn't the challenge I thought he would be. Killing him gave me no satisfaction." He purred, watching as the shorter demon faltered slightly before regaining composure. A smirk played across his face. _Yes, forbidden one. Fight me, rage at me . . . for I murdered your friend._

"I'll make you pay." He hissed, lunging at the creature. Slashing, his sword swept across the demons chest, ripping away his shirt as blood spilt.

The demon, however, only laughed. The sound was strange, sinister in a way that made Hiei's skin crawl. It was the laugh of an insane man. "Pitiful. I expected better from you . . . Wielder of the Darkness."

"Don't worry. I'm just getting started." He said, lunging again. This time, he sliced thorough the lord's side, causing a good deal of injury. Just as he was about to strike the killing blow, the two humans emerged from the cell, wondering what all the racket was.

"Hiei, what the hel-" Yusuke stopped dead, seeing the his friend engaged in battle. Not a moment later, he heard Hiei's voice inside his head. _Take her and go. I've got some business to wrap up._

Nodding, Yusuke grabbed Kuwabara and ran for the exit. Distracted for only a moment, Hiei turned back toward Ayashige to find the demon had disappeared. His haunting laugh echoed through the hallway, taunting the fire apparition. "Until next time, forbidden one." Echoed to his ears.

Growling, he jetted off to search for Sorako. He didn't like to play games and that seemed to be the only thing this Ayashige wanted to do. Yet, what the creature had said bothered him extremely. _Did he really kill Kurama? Is that why I couldn't sense him? _He pushed the thoughts away, certain that Kurama, no matter the circumstances, would not let himself be killed by the likes of such a pathetic creature.

At least, that is what he hoped.

* * *

He watched, seeing her pale broken form laying on the bed. It twisted his soul, forcing him to realize what he wanted to deny. He had failed to protect her, all because of his negligence. _I assumed she would be safe. I shouldn't have left. _He wanted to kick himself, despite his best efforts to feel indifferent. She didn't deserve this, not over his shortcomings. 

"Kurama." He stated firmly, landing on the window seal.

The one in question turned from his vigil over the girl and was surprised at who he found. "Hiei, you decided to drop by." The red-head's hand lingered momentarily on his chest, and Hiei wondered if it might have something to do with what the cowardly demon had said earlier.

"Hn," He acknowledged the fact before continuing on to more pressing matters. "What happened?"

The fox sighed, turning back to face the girl. "Ayashige attacked her. Strange enough, it seems he also cursed her to a human body." Emerald eyes shifted over to the shadowy creature. "He was trying to lure . . . _someone_ there. I believe it deals with the curse placed over her, but I can't be sure."

_Hn, that explains some things. _"I see," The jaganashi stepped from the window and moved to stand beside his fox friend. "What happened in there, fox?"

"I went after her," He replied simply, shrugging nonchalantly. "But I was unable to keep her unscathed. Her powers were drained and poison was introduced into her system. I was able to do what I could, but I don't know if it was enough." The young red head sighed, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Her energy drained?" The fire apparition wondered aloud. He was mystified because to his knowledge, she had none of the energy Kurama spoke of.

"She brought me back from the dead." Came the simple reply.

Crimson eyes locked onto the fox in shocked surprise. _He spoke the truth._ "What?! Are you asking me to believe that a girl- a _human _girl- with no spirit energy brought you back from the dead?"

Kurama frowned, turning away from his short friend. _She wasn't always human. _"Her captor killed me, but she was able to resurrect me. She hasn't realized that Youko and I are essentially the same."

Hiei studied his friend silently for a moment didn't fail to notice the cunning fox had avoided his question. There was something about the way he watched the girl, almost as if . . . "You know her." It was a statement, not a question.

Stunned green eyes met his. "I- yes. I know this girl well. She saved my life once." He sighed wistfully, watching the sleeping female quietly. Green faded to gold, and oddly enough nostalgia still lingered there. _In more ways than one._

"You aren't the only thief she's ever harbored, Kurama." The fire apparition stated before fading once again into the shadows, leaving a rather perplexed kitsune in his wake._ And you aren't the one she loves, _He thought, his mind wondering back to the first and only time Kurama had ever spoken of his long dead partner.

A demon named Kuronue.

* * *

"What do you _mean _you can't contact her?" Koenma asked the blue ogre impatiently. He had been stuck in his office since his encounter with the odd red-headed woman, and he was _not _happy about that. He was also becoming impatient with his team, none of which had reported back to him, and now that Botan had gone awol, he was completely in the dark. 

The last piece of information he had was that Ayashige was, or at least _had _been, in Ningenkai, and Yusuke and Kuwabara were tracking him down. Whether they were successful or not was anyone's guess.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but it seems Botan isn't reachable right now. I don't know why." George, the blue ogre blubbered, well aware that his boss was losing his patience, which never spelled good for him.

Grabbing his forehead, the ruler frowned, sucking sulkily on his pacifier. "I don't _care _what it takes! Just find her _NOW!_" He screeched, slapping his hand down on the desk.

Just as George was about to answer, the door flew open, revealing Kuwabara and Yusuke with Botan draped in his arms. "We've got problems, Koenma." The detective said, clutching the girl tightly to him.

"B-botan!" He yelled, jumping over to the detective. Meeting the taller boy's eyes, he asked what happened.

"That damned bastard kidnaped Sorako and Botan while we were distracted." Yusuke bellowed irritatedly at the ruler. "If it hadn't been for Hiei, he would have killed Kurama, too!"

The toddler's mouth fell open, his eyes wide._ Kurama still wasn't well._ "Everyone's ok, aren't they?"

Kuwabara frowned. "Hiei went to see if Kurama was able to rescue Sorako and bring her back. When we were in the castle, we couldn't sense either one of them." He replied gravely, the implications of his words weighing heavily on the spirit ruler's mind.

"I see." He murmured, grabbing his chin with pudgy fingers. "What of Ayashige?"

"In hiding. Hiei searched the castle from top to bottom with no luck." Yusuke replied, shifting the petite load in his arms. "You need to send some men to empty out the dungeon, Koenma. There's hundreds of rooms filled with prisoners."

"I'll get right to it." He exclaimed, slamming his fist into his chest. "Now, you need to get her to Genkai's." He murmured, eyeing the deity dressed only in Yusuke's jacket. "Keep me informed."

After they left, Koenma slumped in his chair, groaning. _Could anything else go wrong? _Calling for Ayame, he set into motion the plans to move all of Ayashige's prisoners to Reikai's holding cells until he could sort through them all. _If there's really as many as Yusuke said, it'll take a long time._

Gripping the bridge of his nose, the Child-ruler tried to wish away the headache that was sure to come.

* * *

Sorako groaned softly as the edges of consciousness seeped into her world, pulling her fully from her memory-like dreams. _Did I really . . do **that**? _She wondered, the sting of tears pressing behind her eyes. 

Shifting fully onto her back, she cracked open one eye, fearful of where she was. She realized within moments, her injuries had not been healed as before. _Where am I? _Looking about, she sighed in relief to find she was once again safely in Kurama's room. Her orbs found the fox, smiling softly at her, just as he always did.

"Kurama." She murmured, trying to sit up. Her wounds throbbed painfully, and two strong hands gently pushed her back down.

"Your injuries haven't healed, so you shouldn't move." The red-headed male cooed, gently massaging her shoulders. "Don't worry. I won't let him take you again."

Momentarily distracted by his comforting touch, her eyes drifted away from his kind orbs. Yet, when they once again rose, she nearly screamed. Those beautiful, emerald green eyes had shifted. Now, lustful golden peered out behind red hair. Those were eyes she knew, but they didn't belong to her protector._ Those are Youko's eyes._

Startled, her eyes slammed closed as she pulled from his grasp, scooting toward the wall, a whimper escaping her lips. _I must be imagining things. He's Kurama, not Youko. _Chancing it, she opened her crimson orbs, but instead of coming face to face with the gentle calming red-head, the silver-headed fox's smiling visage greeted her.

Screaming, she plastered her now painfully awake body against the wall, cowering in the demon's presence. _I-it hurts so much!_ "Stay away from me." She demanded, though her voice was weak and brittle. She hadn't noticed that the silver fox had yet to move an inch, neither away nor toward her. He hadn't even spoken.

_Does she truly believe I will hurt her? _The demon asked his human half, who was now on the inside.

_I don't know. It seems strange that she would, though. According to Botan she's been dreaming of you,_ Kurama replied, puzzled. He, too, didn't understand her terror. He knew she'd seen Youko come for her. _I don't understand._

_Neither do I, _Youko said, turning his attention back to the girl. "Don't be afraid. I won't harm you." He said softly, still sitting perfectly still. If the girl jarred around much more, she would cause herself more undue injury.

The sound of his voice calmed her, and she sat down on the bed, though her eyes still watched him warily. "You won't?" Her voice quaked, her jaw trembling. She was in terrible pain, he knew, and it impressed him all the more that she was handling it so well. Of course, terror can make one easily forget trivial things such as pain.

A half-smile graced his handsome face as he held out his hand but made no move to touch her. "No. I have no intention of ever harming you again." He said, voice soft, filled with an emotion she hesitated to call regret.

Reaching out, she hesitantly took the outstretched appendage, moving back across the bed. Watching him curiously, she thought she saw a flash of recognition in those gorgeous eyes. Eyes strangely inhuman. "You know who I am, don't you?" She asked weakly, startling the fox.

"Yes." He replied, meeting her gaze. "I knew the first time I saw you." He watched as the girl paled slightly then blushed. Clearly she was remembering the encounter. Reaching out with his other hand, he pulled her into his embrace, hugging her with care.

A whimper came from her mouth. "Youko . . . what are you doing?" She mumbled softly, gripping his shirt.

"Did it hurt?" He asked, pulling her into his lap.

"What?" She replied, confused. _What is he taking about? I-I don't understand._

Tangling his long fingers in her wavy hair, he took in her scent, letting it wash over him. He hadn't realized just how much he missed her, just how much he needed to be near her. Not until Ayashige had stolen her away. _I almost lost her again. If it hadn't been for Hiei . . . I would have died with Kurama. _"When I left you alone." He explained, clinging to her like a lifeline.

He wasn't going to lose the only creature that had ever made him feel, made him love in his hundreds of years of existence before human taint. She would not slip away again, nor would he throw her aside. Nothing mattered as much as she did now.

She gasped, her eyes wide. _He . . . does he regret it? _She shook her head, burying her face in the hollow of his throat. "Yes," She contradicted herself, continuing to shake her head no. "I was lost for so long after that." She sobbed, hot tears tickling his skin, making the guilt all the more painful for him. "I missed you so much."

Resting his head on hers, his eyes began to blur and for the first time, he wept. It was nothing more than a few streaking tears, but still he cried. "Do you hate me then?"

"I could never hate you. You're all I have left." She murmured, fingers tracing through his hair, fisting and un-fisting. "Everyone else . . . is dead." _And I should have been one of them. Why am I still living?_

His clawed fingers ran through her silky hair, trying to comfort her. "Don't cry. I'll protect you." _Always._

_Protect . . . ._ The word brought her back to the moment, and she suddenly remembered why she had been so frightened before. "What happened to Kurama?" She questioned, pulling back to look into the kitsune's eyes. _Surely he knows. _As she gazed into his depths awaiting an answer, she thought for the briefest of moments gold flashed green. _I must be going crazy!_

When he did not respond, she shook his shoulder, tightening her grip. "Youko?"

The fox looked away. No matter what he did, it seemed his human half always bested him. _I'll forever be on the inside looking through eyes not mine own, sensing everything through skin not my own . . . regardless of the circumstances. _"He's here. Don't worry." His voice gruffly answered, shadowed with the pain he felt.

_I've never seen him like this before. _She rested her cheek against his, trying to comfort him. _Why . . . is he sad? _"I wasn't." She reassured, gently rubbing his erect ears. _I'm so glad Kurama's still alive._ She smiled softly when, against his will, a purr of delight escaped his lips. "It's just . . . he was here a moment ago, before you came. It's not like him to leave so suddenly." Her voice was soft, an angelic sound ringing in his ears and making him shiver with pleasure.

He pulled her to him, a relieved smile plastered on his face. _She was only worrying because he's her friend. Just being herself. _"He'll be back." He said, rubbing small circles on her back.

She smiled through her slowly waning pain, settling into his arms much like a small child would a parent's. "I hope he comes back soon. I can't wait for him to meet you, my little fox." She whispered groggily, her fingers curling around lock of his moonlight hair. "I think . . . he would like you." A moment later, her breathing evened out, a sure sign of slumber.

"Yes," He agreed, holding her protectively to him. "I believe we would get along quite well." He smiled at the irony of the situation. "Wouldn't you agree, Kurama?"

The human only sighed, internally shaking his head. _Even if I didn't, there is nothing I can do about that._

_Very true, _Youko agreed, cradling her. _I've missed her so much. _Yet, even as he held her, the words of the fire demon still rang in his ears, making him wonder what exactly her life had been like after he had left it.

* * *

In the heart of the Makai jungle, a lone demon searched, an energy signature haunting his senses, driving him to continue his search. He had no idea what he might find, but he had to look. If he was correct, the one person he wanted to see above all things was still alive. _She's alive . . . I **have **to find her! _

His eyes glinted ruby in the dying light, his heartbeat racing as he tore through the undergrowth. She was the reason he still lived, the reason he had fought tooth and nail to survive, to be strong. Everything in his life had been about her. She was his obsession, and now that he knew she still lived after being taken from him so long ago, he needed to find her.

Flexing his gigantic bat-like wings, he reached out for any other sign of the energy, hoping she would still be there. He sighed sadly when nothing even tingled. Yet, he couldn't stop hunting, not after he'd been so close. He was still close, he knew it in his heart. _She's out there . . . I'm near to her. _

"Kinnara!" His companion, catching up to him, panted out, resting his palms against his knees in exhaustion. The demon's slender tail lagged languidly, its usual jaunty side-to-side twitch gone with the feline's spunk. "How . . . long are you going to do this?" The demon's voice was haggard. He had clearly been pushed to his limit.

The demon turned back, distracted from his quest by the fatigued cat. "As long as it takes, Shinji." Came the stern reply, and the look in Kinnara's forever haunted eyes stopped the smaller, wingless feline demon from pushing the issue.

"Well," He panted, finally just beginning to regain his breath. "Could you at _least _slow down? Unlike you, I don't have wings, and I can't fly." His voice was sharp, clearly irritated with his obsessive friend.

He realized that, sure, this was a very important thing to Kinnara, his very reason for being, but that didn't give him the right to push him to his very ends. _I sure as hell can't take much more of this rampant obsession. It's absolutely **insane**!_

Hard dark eyes bored into Shinji's, frightening the tired panther demon. "If you can't _keep _up, _don't _follow me." He growled, flexing his wings in agitation. "I never asked you to."

With that, he took off, still searching for the energy he'd felt, though it was no longer there. Massive wings beating whirlwinds through the air, Shinji shielded his eyes from the debris as he had done many a times when his temperamental friend was pissed. His white slitted eyes followed him worriedly, hoping the demon would be alright, that his obsessive nature would not drive him to insanity.

"I hope you'll be alright, Kinnara, and I hope you find whatever it is you're looking for." Shinji murmured, turning back the way he'd come. It was a long hike back home, and he definitely _wasn't _looking forward to it. However, he wasn't going to follow his nutty friend through the nine depths of hell, either. Somehow, he felt that's exactly where Kinnara was headed.

Because of that, the winged demon would have his prayers . . . and sympathy.

* * *

Well, there you have it, yet another instalment of this lil story. Hope you all liked it. 

Yes, yes, I know! _More _OCs. Sorry, sorry, but I just couldn't help myself. I promise these are the last major ones. And besides, Kinnara ans Shinji are cool. More will be explained about them later on. I've even drawn pictures of them both! When I am able to get them online, I'll put the link up somewhere (like my bio page).

And before anyone says anything, Youko was a lil OOC in this chappie, but I didn't think it was bad enough to mess with.

Name meanings again:

**Kinnara- **Gold Japanese Oak. Not totally positive on this one, but Kin means gold and Nara means Japanese oak so according to my Japanese-English dictionary, it means Gold Japanese Oak.

**Shinji- **New Character. Same here. Shin means new, which is simple enough, but ji has several meanings, which include written character, o'clock, and piles MED. So, since I have the option I chose the first definition of ji, so thusly that would make Shinji mean new character. It fits, ne? (I didn't even do that on purpose. And this wasn't even what I was going to name him originally. How very ironic.)

Anyway, please review.

**Lady of Roses: **Oh, yes, that chapter was stiffling in its amount of drama. It's kinda funny, though. I never even noticed until you said something about it. Heh. Well, the whole choice thing really didn't have a signifigance until after I'd already written it. It plays back to that whole YoukoSahirah thing that I will eventually explain. Just need to get some of the bigger stuff outta the way. Electricity in Makai? ::Scratchs head:: I wasn't aware of it, but even if they do, Ayashige's castle is very old, so thus isn't fitted with such things. And let's face it, candles don't do much for lighting and Youko was heading toward the dungeon (which is several levels underground) after all. Oh, and just a note, Ayashige's bedroom is underground as well, purely because he enjoys the dark. Ah, yes the bittersweet image of Botan pitying poor poor Kuronue. I'm quite partical to that lil scene. But don't worry, I'm gonna stop torturing him eventually.

**Animegirl417: **Yup, definitely been quite a while. And it seems the gaps between updates are just getting bigger and bigger. Oh well. I know my loyal reviewers will stick with me. How you enjoy this chapter!

Welp, until next time, later.


	13. Apprehension

Sorry about the wait everyone. I had this ready so many many months ago and it was sent off to be betaed but for some reason I never got it back. So, this is the unbetaed version. I hope it's up to par with my other chapters. Telling me about any errors spotted would be great. Also, I'm going to go back and revise/rewrite the pervious chapters so this is the last 'new' one for a while. Need to re-familarize myself with the plotline too! Well, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **_The characters within this story do not belong to me. They are the property of the wonderful creator of Yu Yu Hakusho. This, however, has no bearing on the original charcters created for this plotline, since I created them. This is purely for my own entertainment and enjoyment; I'm making no profit. Don't sue._

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 13**

Apprehensive.

"She's going to be ok, right?" Yusuke asked, leaning over the shoulder of his mentor, watching as she assessed Botan's condition.

Genkai, throughly annoyed with her apprentice's behavior, huffed and turned toward him. "Yes, you dimwit. The only thing wrong is she's a little dehydrated and cold." She drawled out, eyeing him with disdain. "There isn't any need to fawn over my shoulder."

Jumping away instantly, Yusuke huffed indignantly, his posture defensive. "I wasn't _fawning_!" He exclaimed, pointing a finger at her. "I think you need to get your eyes checked, you old hag!"

"Idiot." She mumbled turning back to the girl. _It must have been very stressful. _Tucking her in, the old woman stood, brushing the wrinkles from her clothing. She was about to address Yusuke in regards to the situation at hand when Kuwabara's loud voice distracted them both.

"Big idiot," Yusuke murmured, cutting his eyes over to the closed shoji screen. "Loud enough to wake the dead."

"YUKINA, MY LOVE!" The tall orange-top yelled, dancing down the porch toward the small koorime.

The placid woman smiled softly, her crimson eyes twinkling. "Hello, Kazuma. It's nice to see you." She said, though her eyes were troubled.

The tall teen embraced the ice demoness, his eyes dancing with delight. It had been a very long time since he'd seen the small woman, and all other thoughts fled when she was near. "I'm so happy to see you!" He exclaimed.

"Yes," She murmured, tear gems silently falling. "I just wish it could have been under happier circumstances."

He pulled away, looking at her with troubled eyes. "Yeah, I know." He answered seriously, recalling Botan's condition. _I hope she's ok. _

"Oh, Kazuma, it's so awful! I couldn't believe what Botan and that poor woman have been through." She murmured, clinging to the teen's arm for support. "I wish there was something I could do. I just feel so useless when the people I care about get hurt." She exclaimed, looking up at him.

The heartbroken look he saw made his soul twist in knots. He always hated when she looked that way. It never seemed like he could do anything to make her feel better. _I hate this. I don't want her to be sad._

"Hey, don't beat yourself up." He murmured, grasping her chin in his hand. A small smile graced his face, lending him a dignified air. "Botan'll be ok, and Kurama will take care of Sorako. Everything will be ok. I promise." His smile turned dopey, trying to reassure her. Looking up at him, she couldn't help but smile back. _He's always so sweet, _She thought, her eyes closing. _I just wish there was something I could do to help._

Her eyes were grave yet again, but she hide it from Kuwabara, not wanting to upset him. "Why don't we go see how Botan's doing?" She suggested.

Agreeing, they turned and entered Botan's room, where Yusuke and Genkai still stood, discussing the latest turn of events.

The demon lord growled in frustration, eyes searching every recess of his dank surroundings. He couldn't believe everything that had happened. He had lost his most prized slave _again, _and to the likes of one Youko Kurama.

Not to mention that petite fire demon. The dark-haired jaganashi was more of a threat when it came to Sorako than the fox any day. For that very reason, Ayashige hesitated going into battle with the short jaganashi.

It was a widely known fact the dark-haired demon, despite his size, was fearsome. A true tyrant among men. His speed coupled with his swordsmanship made him a true force of reckoning.

_The fox is distracted easily enough by the girl, but that fire apparition . . . while he may care for her- and I'm sure he does- he won't allow that to get in the way of a battle. He's a warrior first. _The demon lord scowled, cursing his rotten luck. Only a creature like Sorako would be capable of finding such loyal and powerful friends.

Shifting, his large side wound twinged and his hand automatically cupped around it. For Hiei to wound him so grievously proved just how powerful he truly was. Ayashige realized that to underestimate him would cost him dearly.

Dearly, indeed.

_And I, for one, mean to keep all my body parts intact, _The lord thought, growling in irritation. The large gash on his side still ached, a sign of the forbidden child's real power. The blood lover was no fool; he knew when he was outranked.

Shaking thoughts of the forbidden child's power from his mind, he focused on his escaped slave. Or, to be more precise, the be-all-end-all plan to finally break her spirit, and accordingly making her his completely.

Propping his chin up on his fist, he closed his eyes contentedly. _She's always been quite fiery, regardless of what she is, _He recalled, flashes of her numerous battles, many of which were extreme, played across his mind's eye. _But, once I acquire her dearest treasure, I will be completely unstoppable. I **will** have her again . . . and her foolish rescuers will meet their end. That I guarantee. _Cackling manically, he racked his fingers through his long bangs, thoughts of his ultimate attack on Sorako's soul dancing across his thoughts. _I will break her yet. She will remember him soon._

Fangy smile stretching across his face, he leaned back, happy with the whole thing.

Kurama sighed, watching the blue-haired deity restlessly shift in her slumber. It pained him that she was put through such a horrid ordeal, even more so that he could not prevent it nor have done anything to shorten its duration.

_Perhaps you can forgive me, _He silently pleaded, grasping her pale hand in his own. _I was unable to protect you. _His sad eyes drifted up to the window, the bright morning light bathing the room.

Dawn had yet to grace the land when the fox had made his way to Genkai's Temple. It'd been quite a journey, always watching over his shoulder while carrying Sorako. He had dared not leave the girl alone again with the knowledge of her captor's unknown location. If he allowed her to be stolen again, he didn't know what he would do, nor what Youko would do.

It appeared that the kitsune spirit was quite fond of the fragile woman and would take any steps required for her safety or avenge the lack thereof, even if that meant punishing his own host body.

The red-head shuddered at the thought of ever facing the kitsune's wrath. Youko, though warmer than he had been, was still a cold calculating creature who would not hesitate taking life, and it worried him that he could no longer control when the fox took over.

The kitsune's will was now as strong as his own.

Turning back to Botan, he sighed, a bittersweet smile playing across his face. "It seems that Youko and I are far less the same being than I once thought."

He knew, and had known, with certainty that Botan was the only person he could ever open up to enough to let himself love her. She was the only one who could even begin to understand what it was like to be as he was, and she was the only one who stayed by his side.

Yet, he still held himself back, fearful that their association could end in her demise. And to have such a weight upon his already burdened shoulders . . . .

_Idiot, _A deep voice called from the depths of his mind, and he knew in an instant Youko had been eavesdropping.

Kurama simply quirked an eyebrow, rather amused by the comment. _Is that so?_

_Yes, _The fox continued. _If you make the same stupid mistakes I did. Doesn't the term 'live and learn' mean anything to you?_

At this, Kurama was confused. Of course he knew Youko's past but in light of recent events- namely discovering Youko knew Sahirah- he was beginning to wonder if he knew everything. Even with the knowledge of who Sorako truly was, he still had no memory of ever meeting her in her prior form. Whatever happened between the two, Youko kept it well-hidden.

_Of course I would, fool, _The fox quipped, smirking smugly. _I don't want you to know everything about my life._

_Of course, _Kurama murmured, mentally rolling his eyes. _Yet you seem to know every detail of mine._

_Of course, _The fox smirked, cackling with mirth. _I've lived it as well._

Kurama silently wished one could bonk another soul over the head. _Do you have a point?_

_Don't be a fool and let her go, _His tone grew serious, very out of character for the jaunty fox._ Love is worth any and all risks._

_**You're **giving me advice on **love**? _The sheer madness of it all brought a fit of laughter to Kurama's throat, and he allowed to freely ring out.

_Yes, I am! _Youko cried indignantly. _Is that so difficult for one to believe?_

_I must say it isn't the first thought that comes to mind, _Kurama chuckled, regaining composure.

"Hey, Kurama, what're you laughin' about?" Kuwabara asked, standing in the doorway with Yukina by his side. The small koorime watched the fox in the oddest way, almost as if she were seeing him for the very first time. A moment later a smile slipped onto her face.

"Oh, nothing in particular." He replied, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. _I can't believe they caught me talking to myself._

"Oh." The teen replied, somewhat perturbed by the normally level-headed boy's behavior. _He's been off ever since . . . well, ever since that new girl Sorako came. I wonder what the deal is._ "We just came in to see how Botan's doing."

"Yes, I was very worried when I heard she was kidnaped. I'm glad she's ok." Yukina added, eyeing Kurama's hand, which was still wrapped around the deity's own. She could barely contain the smile itching to stretch across her face. _How wonderful, _She mused, imagining what kind of couple her two kind-hearted friends would make.

"Yes." Kurama agreed, turning inward. "It was troublesome indeed." His eyes shifted back to the unconscious woman, lingering on the frown marring her beautiful lips. He couldn't help but feel responsible and knew he should distance himself. Yet, somehow, whether it be the words Youko spoke or just his own feelings, he couldn't bring himself to leave her.

She was intoxicating, the purest creature he'd ever known, and she held this subtle sort of charm. Making his decision, he squeezed her hand a little tighter and smiled. It was the first real one since the whole ordeal began.

A moment later, Kurama's communicator rang.

Sorako sat up, rubbing the sleep from her puffy eyes. _Where am- oh, right. Genkai's temple. I remember now. _Stretching her stiff limbs, she smiled at the signs of the new day. However, the smile slipped, fading into oblivion at the thought of her situation. _But I'm lonely. Really, the only person I've seen since we arrived early yesterday morning is Kurama. Surely, there are other people here. _

Sighing sadly, she pushed away the covers and walked over to the window. She leaned against its frame and allowed her eyes to trace over the natural wonders dotting the courtyard. _This place . . . it reminds me of home. _

Even her room was reminisce of the one she once occupied in Makai. _Kinda makes me wonder if it's even still there, _She mused, pushing open the window. A cool breeze pulled at her auburn hair, tickling the sensitive skin of her neck.

She didn't even realize Kurama entered the door until he spoke.

"Sorako." He spoke softly, trying to gain her attention without frightening her.

She turned, her long hair sweeping around dramatically. Her eyes were wide, but the shock faded quickly. "Oh, Kurama. Something wrong?"

"Oh, no! Nothing," He explained hastily, subconsciously kicking himself for allowing his worriment to show. "I just came to tell you I've been called to Reikai, so I'll be gone for most of the day."

The disappointment was clear in her crimson eyes, and he felt terrible that she wasn't allowed to roam the compound freely. _Before I go, I should ask Yusuke and Kuwabara to stop by and keep her company. I realize she must be quite lonely, and Hiei has never been very social._

"Oh, you do?" She asked, wringing an edge of her shirt between her fingers.

"Yes, unfortunately." He replied apologetically, stepping toward her small frame. He was startled when her eyes darted up to his, brimming with unshed moisture.

"Are you sure you have to go?" She asked nervously, wringing her fingers worriedly. She really didn't like the idea of being alone, especially with Ayashige still missing. It had been nearly two days since his disappearance with no sign of him anywhere. He hadn't even shown his face when Koenma began emptying his dungeons.

Clasping her shoulders, he smiled reassuringly. "I'm afraid so, but don't worry. The others are here, and I will have Hiei stay with you. You won't be alone." He said, his fingers absently rubbing her soft skin.

"Can't I come with you?" She begged, grabbing his arm. Tears slipped down her cheeks, but she ignored them opting to watch him intently. "I'm so lonely here."

He shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Koenma specifically said you shouldn't come. I'm sorry."

Defeated, she sighed. Wrapping her arms around him, she began trembling slightly. "I . . . please, don't let him take me again. I don't want to go back there again." She exclaimed, clinging to him. _I can't!_

"Don't worry, Sorako. Hiei will protect you while I'm gone, and I promise you'll never see that place again." He cooed, holding her protectively.

"Ok." She murmured, clutching his shirtfront. _I . . . feel so safe with you, like I've known you forever . . . ._

After an extended silence, Kurama decided Reikai could wait for a little while longer. He needed to get some answers. "Sorako, may I ask you something?"

"What is it?" She asked, backing out of his embrace. It seemed everyone she spoke with wanted to know something. _Don't they understand how painful this is for me?_

His green eyes glistened, staring down at her. "Botan told me about your memory loss. I was wondering, what do you remember? Has everything returned?"

Gripping his forearms, her eyes fell to the floor. The only answer he received was a shake of the head.

"Alright then." He murmured, hugging the woman in emotional turmoil. While he did not understand fully how she felt, he could relate. What she needed was a soft place to fall, and it pained him that he had to leave.

A few minutes later, a shadow filled the doorway as Hiei materialized. "Kurama." He said, watching the display with detached interest.

"Good morning, Hiei." The fox replied, gently prying the girl's fingers from his shirt and sitting her on the futon. Kneeling, he tilted her face toward his. "Don't worry. I won't be gone long. You'll be safe here, Sahirah."

_H-he called me Sahirah! But how-!? _Her mind screamed. _Did Youko . . . tell him?_

Unaware of her wide-eyed stare, he stood, walking toward the door. As he passed the short jaganashi, he sent out a warning. "Don't leave her alone while I'm gone." He whispered, his threat evident to the short demon.

"You needn't worry about that." Hiei responded, turning toward the melancholy girl. The way she looked pulled at his heart strings. He didn't like seeing her sad, and it irked him that she'd so easily gotten under his skin.

_Get a hold of yourself. She's just a pathetic human. _Yet, even as he thought it, for some reason he just didn't believe it. She was just too pure to be human. Humans were little more than annoying garbage to him; she was anything but.

"I'll return shortly." Kurama stated, then he was gone.

The dark demon turned back to the girl and found she was staring at him with the oddest expression on her face. "What are you looking at?" He asked with more venom in his voice than he meant.

"He said my name." She murmured, staring after the red-head. Flashes of memories once against traced across her mind's eye, teasing her with the past.

_**Within a moment, she was crushed against his chest, her head tilted up toward his. Staring into molten eyes, she watched dumbly as he leaned down, lips tracing delicately over hers.**_

_**Then, without a word, he released her and left. Her wide-eyed gaze followed him, and she wondered just what had happened. **_

_Th-they . . . they feel so similar, _She realized absently, fingers tracing her lips. _Youko . . . Kurama. _Her eyes widened, realizing something she hadn't before. Her head swivelled, eyeing the way Kurama had left. _Could they be-? _

Hesitating only for a moment, she sprang to her feet, darting out the door after the fox. "Kurama!" She called after him.

He turned from the portal he was about to step through, startled by her voice. "Yes?" His inquisitive green eyes gazed gently at her, complete oblivious to the situation.

"Y-you . . . called me by my name." She whispered, suddenly self-conscious. _Did I imagine it? No! He called me Sahirah. I know he did. _

His brows furrowed, his confusion evident. _Her name? _"But I've called you Sorako before."

A great, hearty cackle rang out in his mind. Clearly, Youko found something about the situation immensely amusing._ Ah, what a mess the slip of the tongue doth make._

"No," She began, shaking her head. "I mean . . . you called me my real name." She whispered, wringing her fingers. "You called me Sahirah."

"I did?" He mused aloud, startled. _I didn't even realize it._

_Obviously, _Youko howled, having a grand time of it.

"Yes," Came the soft reply. A moment of silence passed, then she spoke again. "Please . . . don't call me that again." Her voice was pained, as if something bothered her deeply. "Sahirah died a long time ago, Kurama. I'm not her," She said, wrapping her arms around herself. "And I will never be again. Because I am human, not some elusive creature of legends old." Her words drew a strange look from the fox, but she ignored it. _She died . . . leaving an empty shell full of painful memories. So many memories . . . ._

A moment later, she was gone.

Walking back in, she met the amused eyes of a certain jaganashi. "You shouldn't be so poetic." He quipped, watching her steadily. "It doesn't suit you."

She startled him, however, when instead of responding verbally, her eyes welled with tears, and she brushed past him and sat down on her futon.

It startled him that she made no response. Had he really been that cold? He was only teasing her; he hadn't meant it. The situation boggled his mind, and his heart swelled with barely ignored guilt. All he could do was stand there mutely, wondering why this girl held such power over him when she physically possessed none. _This girl isn't really human, _He realized as Kurama's early statement finally sank in.

But the question was, what exactly had she been before the detestable demon lord had changed her?

Koenma sighed, rummaging through the multitudes of paperwork scattered all across his desktop. "Ack, I'm never gonna get this all done!" He whined, grasping his face with an open palm. "What the hell was I thinking?"

"That's precisely what I was wondering." A cool voice said from one of the corners.

The young ruler was so startled, he nearly fell out of his chair with a yelp. "Yeesh, Kurama! Don't _do _that!" He yelled, acting very much the way he looked.

"My apologizes." The calm fox boy replied, bowing slightly. "You wanted to see me?"

"Ah, yes," The child-ruler mumbled, glaring at a piece of paper he'd just picked up. "It deals with the prisoners from Ayashige's dungeon, as I told you earlier," Stopping, he sat the paperwork back down and looked at the red-head. "But first, I want to know everything about Sorako. She seems to be an even greater enigma than the demon lord himself."

Still half shrouded in shadow, Kurama spoke of what he knew. "As you know, Sorako has no spirit energy, and I believe the reason is sheerly because she hasn't always been human." He stated, not meeting the gaze of the spirit ruler.

"What do you mean?" Koenma asked, leaning forward. The idea of Sorako being inhuman was a fascinating, though somewhat far-fetched, thought.

"When I- Youko- rescued her, her true form was revealed." Kurama said, shedding some light on the topic.

When the fox didn't elaborate, Koenma prompted him. "Well . . . what is she?"

"A unicorn." Came the simple reply.

Small mouth falling open, Koenma garbled inarticulately before regaining his ability to speak. "What?! That's absolutely ridiculous! The last unicorns in Makai were slaughtered nearly two centuries ago!" He exclaimed, sure that he had all the facts.

"You are incorrect, Koenma." Emerald eyes rose, meeting the ruler's amber gaze. He was surprised at the welling of emotion in the fox's eyes. "One survived."

"How do you know all this?" He asked, dumbfounded.

Kurama sighed, deciding it was useless to keep anything hidden from the toddler. "Because Youko knew her then."

"Oh." Again, Koenma was dumbfounded. Kurama had never mentioned ever knowing anyone like that. _Then again, Kurama doesn't talk much about his past . . . ._ "Is that all?"

"Yes," The kitsune said sharply. Stepping fully from the shadows, Kurama watched the frustrated ruler with intense eyes. "Now, what have you discovered?"

Regaining his composure, the toddler picked up the pieces of paper earlier discarded. "He had a dungeon full of prisoners, many of which were presumed dead." Koenma stated, studying the report.

"I understand that, but why did you call me here personally?" Kurama asked, leaning against the wall. "Wouldn't Yusuke be far more interested in this?"

"Well, I would have told him, but there was one prisoner in particular that I thought might be of interest to you." Koenma stated, settling the papers down. Standing, he gestured to Kurama. "Follow me."

Emerald eyes full of insatiable curiosity, the kitsune followed the toddler down the hall toward Reikai's holding cells.

Kurama nearly fell over in shock when he saw the demon Koenma had mentioned. The pathetic creature was turned away from him, but his jet black hair, once long and silky, and the now ragged wings could belong to only one person. "_Ku-kuronue?!_"

The ragged heap of a demon's face whipped toward him, faster than Kurama would have thought, and the fox nearly growled. His long time friend and partner's eyes were glassed over in an unseeing fog.

Kuronue was blind.

"Whose there?!" The blind demon demanded, head swivelling from side to side trying to pick up any noise. Kurama couldn't help but notice the deplorable state his friend's ears. The entire point looked to have been violently ripped off. _Or bitten, _He thought, remembering Ayashige's fetish for flesh and blood.

Kurama sighed as an overwhelming wave of emotion washed over him. He hated to see someone once so strong reduced to such a weak being. "Kuronue . . . ." He began, but trailed off, unsure of what to say. _I can't just tell him I'm Kurama. _

Immediately, the frown on the winged demon's face melted away, replaced with a smirk Kurama remembered well. "Kurama? That you?" He asked, hope lining his every feature.

Kurama started, wondering how the demon knew, but smiled in spite of himself and leaned toward the bars. "Yeah, it's me."

Kuronue's face morphed into a frown momentarily, then he looked toward the kitsune. "It doesn't quite feel like you, though. Too human."

"Heh, well, I am in a human body now." Kurama replied, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Oh." _Well, that explains it. _The demon was silent for quite some time, then asked a question Kurama hadn't expected. "Kurama, do you remember Sahirah?"

"Yes, I do." He replied uneasily, wondering where this could be going. "I remember her quite well." _He's so somber now. Nothing at all like I remember . . . . _

"Is she . . . still alive?" He asked hesitantly, his blind eyes swivelling toward him.

Kurama sighed softly. Part of his last conversation with Sorako flitted across his mind.

"**_Sahirah died a long time ago, Kurama. I'm not her, and I will never be again. Because I am human, not some elusive creature of legends old."_ **

Against his better judgement, Kurama complied with the young woman's wish. "I'm sorry, Kuronue, but . . . I believe she died a long time ago." The fox murmured, drawing a strange look from the Reikai prince.

A strangled gasp was heard; a cry of heart wrenching grief filled the air. "No . . . _NO!_" The winged former thief screamed, his gaunt fingers pulling at his hair. His agony was horrid, and Kurama felt guilty for lying to his friend.

But it was what Sorako wanted, and he could deny her nothing.

"I'm . . . sorry." He murmured, leaving the dungeon in a flurry of steps before his friend's pain became too much for him to bare.

The last thing he heard before leaving was the mournful scream of his long lost friend. "_SAHIRAH!!"  
_

Eyes swivelling to the window, Sorako gazed intently at the darkening sky. One of the human spirit detectives, Kuwabara, had left just moments before. She had been glad for the company and the update on Botan's condition, but the visit hadn't filled the void resting deep within her heart like she had imagined it would. Something was missing in her life, yet she couldn't seem to remember just what it was. Not even Kurama could fill it.

_Kurama's been gone for a while now, _She thought sadly, folding her hands in her lap. _I hope he comes back soon. I . . . I just have this feeling something's about to happen. I'd feel safer if he was here . . . and maybe he can explain this feeling to me._

She sighed, resting against the wall. _I just feel strange. I wonder what's going on?_

Suddenly, she jerked her head toward the window. A familiar presence was near her, and though she didn't know who it was she felt this unbelievable urge to have that being near her. _What was that?! _

A sudden fit of coughing scattered her thoughts. Her breath rattling harshly, she lowered her head and the sight of red caught her eye. Jerking her eyes to her hand, she thought for a moment she had coughed up blood.

However, a second glance showed it was gone, leaving her to wonder what was happening. _Am I losing my sanity?  
_

Welp, there it is. Hope yall enjoy. Also, I would love to get you opinion on what I should change/make better when I do begin revising/rewriting this. I love hearing from my reviewers.

**Ryuugitsune: **_Yes, I know Youko isn't actually a very prominent character in the actual show, but I said that because from what we do know it doesn't seem like something he would actually do. But that's what makes Youko such a wonderful character to work with._

**K3lli3: **_Thanks! I'm glad you like. Sorry it took so long to update, though._

**Animegirl417: **_I'm glad you're still loving this story. Hopefully, you'll love this chappis just as much. As for how far I am into the story, well at the least half-way and at the most three-fourths. Though that is suject to change. You never know what those wild plot-bunnies are going to do._

**Lady of Roses: **_I'm glad you liked the Sorako/Youko interaction. But ah! Eternally sorry about making Kurama so um unfeeling about Botan. I never even thought about that until I read your review! Bad, bad Darache! Anyway, the entire Kurama/Botan scene was inspired totally by you in apology. I'm really not that great at having multiple relationships going on at once in the same story. And my excuse for Kurama not asking about Botan is he wasn't quite in his right mind. I'll get to that later. Oh, Kinnara! Tee hee! Do you like him? I'm actually quite fond of him myself; he's a very interesting character. I'll explain more about him later (I keep saying this)._

Welp, until later.


End file.
